Dojo's Bizarre Adventure!
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Young Shadow Joestar, or Dojo for the short, is about embark on a bizarre adventure like never before in a whole new world with some 'Dazzlings' along the way. Creating Friendships with new faces and love with some sexy girls along the way. DOOOJOOO! Set in AU, same EG like the movies but sightly different, you'll see what I mean. OCXDazzlingsXHarem.
1. Prologue

**Prolong: The Stone, The Arrow, and The Crimson Star**

A full moon floats over a dark, bad part of a city that no one wants to go near especially when it home to some of the most dangerous people you could meet and die. Though there are a few who would risk their lives to face those dangerous things head on to save as many lives as they can and destroy, even at the costs of their lives as well, however that's rare thing to happen in these dark part of town.

Three men in black clothing walk through a dark alley to an open space area, there they see a warehouse that looks completely broken and abandon for decades. They enter the place without any hesitations and because they need to be here for something very important.

The men in black continue walking as they see another man in black waiting in one spot where the moonlight shines carrying a briefcase. They're now face to face with that man, ready to negotiate.

"Did you bring what we asked for, Mr. 0?" Black man 1 asked in claim tone.

"Yes, I'm always a man of my word." Mr. 0 said, lifting the briefcase to their sight level and opening it. Inside lies a very special red stone with a small cross symbol in the middle.

Black man 1 smile as he stares at the stone, the very stone he wants for his plan.

"It's the real deal." Black man 1 said, the other two nodded as they are please and one of them walk up to the man with a hand size bag.

"I hope this will be enough for all the trouble you went through to get it." Black man 2 said, handing Mr. 0 the bag he opens it to see some hundred dollar bills and some jewels that's worth a fortune.

"Oh, don't worry it was actually pretty easy than you think." Mr. 0 said.

"Is there something you're hiding, like there's something else here waiting for us?" Black man 3 asked getting the other two tensions raises.

"Well, found me out huh, let just say 'he' is really looking forward of kicking your ass." Mr. 0 chuckled as he toss the briefcase to the black men and jump back severely feet away from them.

The black men were confused of this sudden action but their instinct kicks in to look up to see a figure falls towards them with his fist straight out, they dodge the incoming attack as the fist lands on the ground leaving some cracks.

"A trap, this was all a step-up all along!" Black man 2 said anger.

"Yare yare daze and you idiots fell right into that one." The young man said, dusting himself off from the landing.

"Wait a minute that phase, Master Kars it's 'him'!" Black man 3 alerted to his master. Kars grin his teeth of seeing this 'boy' again.

As the boy stood tall, about 7.2 feet tall, the moonlight gave a full view of his appearance. His clothing almost resemble of a school uniform but different: His jet-black jacket is open revealing a white shirt while seeing red color on the inside of the jacket with a string a red chain hanging on the left side. On the back; a large red star with black words spelled 'DOJO'. Long spiky jet-black hair reaches the shoulder blades with red dragger-shaped tints on each spike, his hat; with red lining on the edges and a silver circle in the middle with bat-like wings on each side; it has a torn end which oddly makes it look like it merges with his hair. Long silver pants, black shoes with red stars on each side of the ankles. He has a cross-shaped scar across his right eye and his eyes are red-crimson colored as well. **(A/N: Think of him as a fusion of Shadow the Hedgehog and Jotaro Kujo.)**

This young boy is Shadow Joestar, if you look closely on the down-left-side of the shoulder is his red-star birthmark, you'll know he's the real deal.

"Should have known you be somehow involved in this, Shadow Joestar." Kars said feeling angry that his most hated enemy is right in front of him.

"Well, it took me a day or two to figure out that Esidisi and Wamu stolen the arrow from the Speedwagon Foundation museum; meaning that I have some big plan in mind." Shadow explained as he walks to Mr. 0. "I also figured that you would want the Red Stone of Asia, considering that it holds power from the light of the sun."

"So you met up with Mr. 0 before or after he got the stone and made a deal with him: if he could lead you to us then he can keep the payment we gave him and walk away free while try to arrests us, I am right." Esidisi added putting the pieces of this event together.

"Clever mind as always, which I believe you'll have lots of time to think about while behind bars." Shadow said readying himself to fight.

Kars, Esidisi, and Wamu threw their black clothing off, showing this own signature style.

They bodies are well-built, perhaps even stronger than any other men, wearing less like some weird-looking men bikini. **(A/N: Not sure how to describe how or what they wear, it's kinda creepy.)**

They got into their fighting pose as they ready themselves to battle Shadow and end him so that they can reach their goal.

Few moment of silent before a drop of water fell from the ceiling to the ground, and then the four do battle of three against one, charging at each other.

Wamu attacked first with some punching combos and some crazy flexibly combination as Shadow manage to parry them and try to counter attack but Wamu makes it really difficult to land least one hit on him. Esidisi came at him from behind launching with a straight-hard kick but Shadow barely saw it coming and block it with his knee as he tries to fight off Wamu then the two Pillar men began to attack Shadow together in perfect syndic, though Shadow is able to reflect this combo barrage even he find this hard as few punches and kicks were getting closer.

So he thought of something crazy, that it might just work.

Wamu and Esidisi both thrust their fist hard to Shadow's chest seeing a little spit of blood coming out, but something was odd at the moment before the attack; they saw Shadow putting his arms down, was it a sign of giving up and accepting defeat. No, they knew he was up to something, but it was too late.

"Got you!" Shadow said, before the two could react, he grabs their heads pushing them away and pulling back hard, slamming their heads onto each other and judo throw them to the ground.

Right after that, Shadow began to have a question in his thoughts; where is Kars, he might be hiding and waiting to strike or ran away with the stone and arrow. Unfortunately, the first thought was right.

Reacted on instinct, Shadow move to his left fast dodging a blade suddenly his chest open up a small cut-wound as blood spray out a bit. Shadow looked at his wound before looking at the attacker: Kars, he stands strong with a blade that seems to be coming out his arm while Wamu and Esidisi just got back up on their feet.

"Wamu, Esidisi, I believe it is time to stop playing around. I do not want to waste my time on this brat." Kars said Wamu and Esidisi nodded knowing that this time, no more holding back.

Suddenly, Shadow burst out of laughter, confusing the Pillar men of what could be so funny at a time like this. The laugh lasted for a minute as Shadow began to speak a little.

"Y-you know, in all my life, I've always the serious kind of guy; beating anyone who just piss me like a teacher at school, gangsters, or just some random shit-heads wherever I go, I'll even beat females as well!" Shadow said talking about his past, while he begun to glow brightly in a crimson aura. "But the only things in this damn fuck-up world that can calm me down is my grandmother, Jolyne Cujo, even she knew some anger issues. She told me this more times than I can remember, 'never be afaird of your strength even when people will see you as a monster. Shout out to the world and even the heavens; that the world is always fuck-up and you should just punch it in the face as many times as you want!', that's why I'm never the softy kinda-guy. Shadow Joestar, will make you see your own blood as your deathbed!" The crimson spiked bigger as a phantom figure appear above Shadow shouting 'OZA'.

 **(Stand Proud: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3 Stardust Crusaders Theme)**

This figure is humanoid shape but more of a monkey man: red-crimson fur all over his body as well as its long tail, spiky gravity defiantly red-crimson hair and eyes. Its muscles are like rip-strong like it can karate chop 3 whole police cars, even with its tail. It wears bagging pants, black shoes and a belt around its torso, black fingerless gloves with gold buds on the back hand.

This is Shadow's Stand: Star Crimson. He got the name when he heard stories from his grandma about his hreat-grandpa, Jotaro Kujo when his Stand was named Star Platinum. She told him that he is so much like Jotaro from the delinquent personality to the strong hearted fighter with a strong Stand.

"Wamu, your next words are, 'nice speech but those will be your last words to your grave'."

"Nice speech but those will be your last words to your grave." Wamu said, he gasps that Shadow somehow predicted his next line.

"Doesn't matter, you'll meet your end soon!" Kars said as he glows into a rainbow-like aura, soon Wamu glows white-like aura and Esidisi glows red-like aura.

"Bring it." Shadow said grinning widely like he's excited for a bloodbath. **(A/N: Think of this side of him like Raiden's Jack the Ripper Mode from Metal Gear.)**

"Shining King"

"Burning King"

"Hurricane King"

All three of the Pillar men Stands appear next to them.

Kars's Stand is Humanoid-shaped figure that looks like it's a living Skeleton but hard to see when it glows bright a bit with blades coming out of its arms.

Wamu's Stand is Humanoid-shaped with odd looking pipes coming out of its body and a drill-like horn on its head, if you listen closely you could wind coming in and out of the Stand.

Esidisi's Stand: also Humanoid-shaped, have what appears to be tentacles coming out of its body though closer look they are actually veins with steam coming out of the hole-end and, like Hurricane King, has a drill-like horn on its head.

"Sugoi (Awesome), now I'm going to kick your asses even harder!" Jotaro declared cracking his fist as Star Crimson did the same.

Esidisi made the first move, firing dark-red color liquid to Shadow thinking that those look dangerous he dodges them as they land on the ground; steam came from them as they melt through the floor like they were acid.

"You liked that, Burning King's **Lava Blood** can melt through almost anything at 500 degrees, you'll be like a melting birthday candle!" Esidisi shouted Burning King shot more **Lava Blood** Shadow.

He dodges them while trying to get closer to Esidisi, just when he's a few feet close, Shadow felt some wind blowing from behind turning to see the **Lava Blood** somehow coming back to him. Star Crimson pulls its user out of the way; he spotted Wamu with Hurricane King blowing some wind from its pipes on his hand.

"There is no escape from the Mighty Wind of Hurricane King, **Vacuum Trap**!" Wamu stated Hurricane King then revere the flow of the wind into like a strong vacuum, pulling Shadow in.

Shaodw tries to think of something, Esidisi shot more **Lava Blood** as Wamu continues to shuck in Shadow. He decides to do another crazy idea, by leaping hard straight to Wamu with the **Lava Blood** following him, once close enough Star Crimson kick Hurricane King's hand away to stop the flow and move away for the incoming attack to hit its new target. They burn on Hurricane King as Wamu feels the pain as well.

Esidisi eyes widen to see his student/friend got hurt and Shadow is already in front of him with blinding-speed. Burning King got into a defensive position as Star Crimson barrage punch.

" **OZAZAZAZAZAZA"**

Burning King couldn't hold off Star Crimson's punches for long, **'OZA'** Star Crimson then uppercut breaking through its defense. But before the next attack can be deliver, Star Crimson suddenly turn around a sit perform a roundhouse-kick at something that was coming for Shadow; it was the blade from Shining King as it retreats back to Kars's side.

"It would seem that your Stand can act on its own without your will as it protected you from any danger, very interesting." Kars commented as Shining King ready to strike again.

"Yeah, it happens some time and I don't mind, were a team having each other's back." Shadow said.

"Well, see if you can handle this!" Kars said as he charges with his Stand in front, its blade began to glow brightly.

" **Shine Death Slash"**

Shining King moves it arms all around like they were made of noodles at such speed that like looks like it's growing more arms; suddenly the surroundings began to get slash marks, knowing Star Crimson can deflect with its speed but Shadow has to be careful knowing that he could get some cuts if he makes one wrong move. Star Crimson started clashing with the attack and later deflected all off though it got some small cuts on its arms as Shadow got them as well.

"Even if your Stand is faster than my, no one escapes the attack unscratched." Kars informed.

Esidisi jumps into the air while Burning King wraps itself and opens to reveal more veins coming out making it look like hedgehog spikes spinning around like a wheel.

" **Giant Cartwheel Prison"**

Shadow saw more **Lava Blood** coming at him, he dodges some while others landed elsewhere, for a while Shadow thought this was going to be easy he almost trip from behind, turning around to see the floor around him have melted away from the **Lava Blood** trap in small circle.

"Look at that, we caught ourselves a little rat, now let's wrap this up." Esidisi said as the vein went towards Shadow, before he could even make a move, a wind slash came to the Joestar but Star Crimson got him out of the way. Only for the veins to wrap around Shadow arms, legs, and he's neck tight making it a bit hard to him to breath.

Shadow is trying his best to stay strong but even Star Crimson is slowly retreating back to Shadow as it is like his own life force in fighting form, it too begun to feel weak.

Kars went up to Star Crimson's left and Shining King slashes on the side and a little on the torso, Shadow grunt as he feels the cuts from Star Crimson as well as coughing up blood.

"Now that is what I call art, a masterpiece of touchier and suffering, how marvelous." Kars said getting one 'last' look at his enemy.

"Wamu, I believe this gentleman deserve to be sentences off by one of your strongest attack." Kars said.

"Indeed, Master Kars, but before that I think we should Mr. Joestar about what we did." Wamu smirked as the other two gets the idea but leaves Shadow confuses.

"You mention your grandma, Jolyne Cujo, correct? Then I we have something of her that you may want with your grave." Wamu said reaching behind to grab a bag and took an object out before tossing it.

To Shadow's mind, the world has slow down to see as he saw the object full view but eyes widen and sweats began to form. The object is the sever head of his grandmother, Jolyne Cujo with oddly a smile on her face, landed on the ground rolling closes to Shadow's feet.

"That old hag happened to be at the museum at the time when we stole the arrow; the fool tried to fight us and getting the arrow back but ultimately failed." Wamu explained.

"Though despite her old age, she was still a strong foe at the end." Esidisi added.

 **(Flashback)**

 _The elder, Jolyne Cujo stand on her knees helpless as she tries to get up with her Stand: Stone Ocean guarding her. She's mostly cover in blood of some big cuts and bruise and coughing up some blood as well._

 _She looks up in anger at Wamu and Esidisi who were there at the time while Kars was waiting for them._

 _Using all the strength she has left in her, Jolyne made one final ORA as Stone Ocean tries to attack but fail as Hurricane King launches its wind attacks to finish her. She is send flying back a little, lying on the ground motionless._

 _Jolyne Cujo is dead._

 **(Flashback Ended)**

Shadow look closely at the cut-wound, it seems that she was clear-off by a blade.

"That would be my doing, they brought her here to wonder of what to do with her; I've merely suggested keeping her as a… trophy." Kars explained showing Shinning King's blade, pretending like it's cutting something off.

Shadow remains silent as deep down within him, his inner demon is screaming for death to those bastards.

"And now you'll be joining her in Hell!" Kars shouted laughing as the others soon join leaving Shadow all silent while continue starring at his dead grandma's head.

The laughing lasted for a few minutes and Wamu ready Hurricane King to dish out its best attack, its forearms began to twist at each other in opposite directions like gears spinning on each other then wind flow between them creating a strong tornado from each arms and they went straight for Shadow.

" **Divine Sandstorm"**

As the attack grew closer, so did Shadow anger. His grandmother was all he had left when his parents pass away after a car accident during a road trip back home when he was 10-years-olds. She took care of him the best she could, along with some help of her friends and neighbors, remembering all the time they had together: Combat training, going to some vacation place, celebrating each other's birthdays, going out for some peaceful walks, and remembering her smiling grin. Now she's dead all by the hand of these three bastard.

Shadow scream the loudest he can, Star Crimson coming to join the scream 'OOOZAAA', suddenly everything around them stops moving like it's all frozen in place including the **Divine Sandstorm** as Star Crimson quickly cut the veins off and pulls Shadow out of the way while pulling Esidisi into the wind attack's path.

Suddenly everything began to move again, Esidisi soon felt Hurricane King's attack full blast as he screams in pain as his body began ripping apart and blood grousing everywhere. Kars and Wamu shocked in fear the Esidisi got hit instead.

"(W-what just happened, Master Esidisi was holding on to Shadow but now it's like they suddenly which places.)" Wamu thought look to see Shadow on his right. "(No, he somehow pulled him in while moving away, but how?)" He questioned, Kars having the same thought, even Shadow didn't have any idea what was going but he didn't care.

All that matters is getting revenge.

Shadow look at Wamu still confused and took the advantage as he charges towards him. By the time Wamu snaps out of his confusion, Shadow is right in front of him with Star Crimson in front readying its fist to strike.

" **OZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZA"**

Unleashing barrage of fury punches, Wamu's body started to feel pain worse than anything he had faced before and more painful, then he's sent flying fast and hard crash into heavy wooden-boxes as they fell on him as well.

Kars was now sweating and his body shakes in fear, somehow this boy manages to beat both Esidisi and Wamu, wondering how strong is this child with his Stand, Kars knew that it couldn't have been speed. It is like Shadow has unlock a new power of Star Crimson, and that began to frighten him.

Shadow set his sight on Kars with the look of pure rage, wrath, and out for blood.

"Now it's your turn, I'm gonna beat the living crap out of you, take back the arrow and the stone. Because now, omae wa mou shinderiu (you are already dead)!" Shadow said while pointing his finger at Kars, in a dark-fearsome calm tone.

Kars is now the only Pillar men left standing, but he wasn't going to back down not after coming this far. His goal is become the Ultimate Life Form, a being who's unstoppable and reborn as a God. He looks at the briefcase that he dropped earlier when the fighting started before looking back at Shadow.

"Don't think you've won, you worm! With both the arrow and the Red Stone in my grasps, I will become the Ultimate Life Form! A being of that the Earth itself will bend to my will and the world will…" Kars was cut off from his 'epic' speech by Star Crimson's fist slams into his face.

" **OZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ"**

Star Crimson unleashed a more powerful barrage of fists, faster and powerful, Kars body began to break down as his bones are literally crush, bruises forming, and blood spurting out from everywhere. During the attack, Kars is being lifted off the ground, then stop for an instant before unleashing one last punch.

"THIS IS FOR GRANMA JOLYNE CUJO, YOU BITCH!"

" **OOOOOZZAAAAAA"**

Kars it sent flying to a wall and crash right through it, all three Pillar men are defeated and Jolyne Cujo has been avenge, her soul can now rest in peace.

Shadow breaths heavily but he's still able to stand, he grabs the briefcase containing the Red Stone of Asia, looked inside to find the real deal, and over to the unconscious Kars to grab the arrow as well.

Mission complete, though not a happy moment where Shadow sing that the mission was a pain to do and just go home.

But now, Shadow is truly all alone in this dark world of his world. All his family is gone; he doesn't have any friends like none because he prefers to be a lone wolf. Now this world is nothing to him anymore. He felt weak for not being able to protect his grandma, weak of losing his parents, he has nothing now.

He just wish that if he became stronger, more powerful, he would've lose them and maybe made a difference.

Shadow heard clapping, turn around to see Mr.0 clapping to him with a grin on his face.

"Well done boy, I knew even those three together could never take you down." Mr. 0 commented on Shadow.

"I thought you would have left by now." Shadow wondered.

"And miss out on a great show, as if." Mr. 0 said, throwing the bag of money to Shadow as he what it in confusion. "You did great, Mrs. Cujo will finally rests in peace knowing that you avenge her." He said, Shadow said nothing as he put arrow in his jack while taking the Red Stone into his pocket.

"Looks like you're ready for the bizarre adventure it I have in mind for you." Mr. 0 said.

Before the young Joestar could asks what he meant, he suddenly felt a very strong pull coming from below him, he looks down to see a large mixture of black/purple/pink vortex sucking him in even when he tries to get Star Crimson to help, it gets pulled in as well.

Shadow was half body away of being completely sucks in; he set his eyes on Mr. 0 one last time, seeing him waving at Shadow with a grin before turning around and walking away. Shadow yelled out one last 'OZA' before vanish into the vortex as the vortex itself disappears as well.

 **To Be Contine…**

 **(Opening Theme: Fighting Star)**

 _As the music plays, a fist smashes to the screen then another fist came in and barrage of fist attacking the screen until breaking through. The scene change into a white void and change to see Shadow Joestar standing on top the Canterlot High rooftop with Star Crimson next to him._

 **Sono toki Kaze ga umi ga hoshi ga**

 **At that time, the wind, the sea, the stars**

 **Otakebiageru** **Yatto kono hi ga kita to**

 **Will cry: At last, this day has come**

 **Heroes**

 _Shadow is walking in the hallways, passing by others students like Flash Sentry, Micro Chips, and Sandalwood. He stopped seeing all Three of the Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk, smiling and waiting for him. Shadow smirks and continues walking towads them._

 **Shijō saikyō Mucha na Hīrōzu**

 **Crazy heroes, the strongest in history**

 **Mashōmen kitte Pawā kisou no sa**

 **Will go face-to-face, and test their power**

 _The scene chances to the Rainbooms enjoying each other's company while practicing their music, Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna talking to each other about some work, and the five Shadowbolts outside on the field._

 **Raibaru wa jibun Shin no shōsha wa**

 **They are their own rivals; True winners**

 **Kako no jibun ni yoishire wa shinai**

 **Don't get hung up on their past selves**

 _Scene went dark-red, few large shadow figures with red-glowing eyes staring down to Shadow as he prepare himself to fight bringing out Star Crimsom before leaping towards them._

 **Kitaenukarete nao Kitaenuki**

 **Trained, yet training still more**

 **Asu** **1** **no kiseki o tsukuru**

 **They will create tomorrow's miracles**

 _The scene change, sliding from left to right: starting with the Dazzlings each, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Celestia, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, and Lemon Zest._

 **Go! Fighting Stars**

 **Gō! Faitingu Sutāzu Gachi de kachi ni yuke** **2**

 **(Go, Fighting Stars!) Go all-out to win**

 **Fighting Stars Faitingu Sutāzu Hade ni yattsuke**

 **(Fighting Stars!) Finishing them off with a flourish**

 **Go! Fighting Stars** **Gō! Faitingu Sutāzu Chikara awasete 'ke**

 **(Go, Fighting Stars!) Combine your powers**

 _The arrow flows across the screen as shown from behind the Dazzlings, the Rainbooms, the Shadowbolts, and few others like Flash, starting to glow in their own represent colors._

 _Star Crimson fist clash against a Stand that seems to be in equal strength and speed with it as Shadow stares at the user._

 _Spike the Dog barks angrily as something large and shining stands on all four above him._

 _Shadow's birthmark shown before zooming out for Star Crimson to appear as it roars._

 **Sā Arashi ga kuru**

 **Now, a storm will come**

 **Go! Fighting Stars**

 **Gō! Faitingu Sutāzu Tomo ni kakenuke**

 **(Go, Fighting Stars!) Run through together**

 **Fighting Stars**

 _Three shadow figure stood side-by-side. One on the left unleash large ice-spike from the ground forward. One on the right appears to launch a flying blade-slash attack from a golden katana. One in the middle firing pearls like high speed sniper bullets. All three of them then unleash their Stands before the screen changes to one last person facing from the screen before instantly vanish._

 **Faitingu Sutāzu Janpu misetsuke**

 **(Fighting Stars!) Show off your Jump**

 **Go! Fighting Stars**

 **Gō! Faitingu Sutāzu Ore ni makasetoke**

 **(Go, Fighting Stars!) Leave it up to me**

 **Go!** **！**

 **Gō! Shōri mezashi Ike!**

 _Shadow is seen on his knee having some moments of deep thoughts: like about his grandmother Jolyne, some old friends, and the enemies he'll be facing. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a tap on his shoulder, turn around to see the Dazzlings behind him with smiles and determination on their face. Shadow smirks as he stand to look forward at the horizon before unleashing Star Crimson striking with its barrage of punches to the screen then words started popping out by the punches, from one last punch the words came together right the name of the story._

 **Dojo's Bizarre Adventure!**


	2. Chapter 1

**(Opening Theme: Fighting Star)**

 _As the music plays, a fist smashes to the screen then another fist came in and barrage of fist attacking the screen until breaking through. The scene change into a white void and change to see Shadow Joestar standing on top the Canterlot High rooftop with Star Crimson next to him._

 **Sono toki Kaze ga umi ga hoshi ga**

 **At that time, the wind, the sea, the stars**

 **Otakebiageru** **Yatto kono hi ga kita to**

 **Will cry: At last, this day has come**

 **Heroes**

 _Shadow is walking in the hallways, passing by others students like Flash Sentry, Micro Chips, and Sandalwood. He stopped seeing all Three of the Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk, smiling and waiting for him. Shadow smirks and continues walking towads them._

 **Shijō saikyō Mucha na Hīrōzu**

 **Crazy heroes, the strongest in history**

 **Mashōmen kitte Pawā kisou no sa**

 **Will go face-to-face, and test their power**

 _The scene chances to the Rainbooms enjoying each other's company while practicing their music, Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna talking to each other about some work, and the five Shadowbolts outside on the field._

 **Raibaru wa jibun Shin no shōsha wa**

 **They are their own rivals; True winners**

 **Kako no jibun ni yoishire wa shinai**

 **Don't get hung up on their past selves**

 _Scene went dark-red, few large shadow figures with red-glowing eyes staring down to Shadow as he prepare himself to fight bringing out Star Crimsom before leaping towards them._

 **Kitaenukarete nao Kitaenuki**

 **Trained, yet training still more**

 **Asu** **1** **no kiseki o tsukuru**

 **They will create tomorrow's miracles**

 _The scene change, sliding from left to right: starting with the Dazzlings each, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, and Lemon Zest._

 **Go! Fighting Stars**

 **Gō! Faitingu Sutāzu Gachi de kachi ni yuke** **2**

 **(Go, Fighting Stars!) Go all-out to win**

 **Fighting Stars Faitingu Sutāzu Hade ni yattsuke**

 **(Fighting Stars!) Finishing them off with a flourish**

 **Go! Fighting Stars** **Gō! Faitingu Sutāzu Chikara awasete 'ke**

 **(Go, Fighting Stars!) Combine your powers**

 _The arrow flows across the screen as shown from behind the Dazzlings, the Rainbooms, the Shadowbolts, and few others like Flash, starting to glow in their own represent colors._

 _Star Crimson fist clash against a Stand that seems to be in equal strength and speed with it as Shadow stares at the user._

 _Spike the Dog barks angrily as something large and shining stands on all four above him._

 _Shadow's birthmark shown before zooming out for Star Crimson to appear as it roars._

 **Sā Arashi ga kuru**

 **Now, a storm will come**

 **Go! Fighting Stars**

 **Gō! Faitingu Sutāzu Tomo ni kakenuke**

 **(Go, Fighting Stars!) Run through together**

 **Fighting Stars**

 _Three shadow figure stood side-by-side. One on the left unleash large ice-spike from the ground forward. One on the right appears to launch a flying blade-slash attack from a golden katana. One in the middle firing pearls like high speed sniper bullets. All three of them then unleash their Stands before the screen changes to one last person facing from the screen before instantly vanish._

 **Faitingu Sutāzu Janpu misetsuke**

 **(Fighting Stars!) Show off your Jump**

 **Go! Fighting Stars**

 **Gō! Faitingu Sutāzu Ore ni makasetoke**

 **(Go, Fighting Stars!) Leave it up to me**

 **Go!** **！**

 **Gō! Shōri mezashi Ike!**

 _Shadow is seen on his knee having some moments of deep thoughts: like about his grandmother Jolyne, some old friends, and the enemies he'll be facing. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a tap on his shoulder, turn around to see the Dazzlings behind him with smiles and determination on their face. Shadow smirks as he stand to look forward at the horizon before unleashing Star Crimson striking with its barrage of punches to the screen then words started popping out by the punches, from one last punch the words came together right the name of the story._

 **Dojo's Bizarre Adventure!**

 **Chapter 1: A New Star Falls to the Dazzlings.**

"I'm telling you that Spongebob Squarepant can 'TOTALLY' beat Mickey Mouse in a Death Battle, and that's that!" An arctic blush white skin-colored girl said with long pony-tail colored light arctic blue and moderate Persian blue stripes, and moderate raspberry, also moderate mulberry. Arguing with one of her sisters about two cartoon characters battling to the death and who would win.

She also wears a dark-purple vest with light-purple collar with arctic blue buttons and the sleeves reach to the elbows as the cuffs are also light-purple, has a pink skirt above her knees, a purple bracelet with spikes on her right wrist, and long pink boots with socks that almost reach her knees. She also has a symbol of a music note in front of a heart on her vest. Another thing about her is her breast sizes are H-cup. She's also skinny, despite her larger breasts and hips; her finest does her make a bit lighter on weight.

"Whatever I still don't care, though I've had heard that mouse are far smarter than they look; smarter than you if you think a walking talking cheese and gonna beat a mouse!" The pale-pink colored girl with two long pony-tail moderate purple and brilliant aquamarine hair colored, argued back.

She wears a light-green jacket with the sleeves looked like they been ripped off, a white shirt underneath, three purple banes on each arms, long raspberry skinny jeans, a purple belt with a silver star buckled, and pair of dark-purple high-heel boots. Her symbol is star with fancy lines behind. Her breast sizes are also H-cup. She is also lifting a 50 pound dumbbell because she's the most physical train muscle as seen they're well-built for a girl.

"Admit it, Aria Blaze, you're just afraid that I'm right and you're wrong!" The arctic skin girl said, getting 'Aria' mad at that comment as she drops her dumbbell.

"I dare you to say that again, Sonata Duck do it and you'll be getting a double knuckle sandwich!" Aria threatened pounded her fists together slightly above her breasts.

Both sisters slam their heads into each other as their breasts also slam into each other, trying to push one another back with brute force, just when things were about to get more violent.

"Sonata, Aria, both of you stop it this instant!" The third girl commanded her sisters. Her hair is very puffy like an afro-pony-tail colored luminous vivid orange with brilliant yellow streaks and her brilliant raspberry eyes.

She wears a dark-pink small jacket with puff shoulder pads, purple shirt-shorts underneath, gold-like belt with a diamond buckled, dark-pink fingerless gloves, light-purple skinny jeans with dark-purple triangles, and purple high-heel boots with spikes at the back. Her is symbol is a gold-diamond with a single music note. Like her sisters, her breasts are also H-cup. Her fitness are somewhere between Aria's big muscles and Sonata's skinniest, making her the center well-built and skinny at once.

"You all haven't forgotten about tomorrow, have you?" She asked crossed arms above her breasts.

"No, Adagio Dazzle, we go to this 'Canterlot High' to fine Equestria magic and take it." Aria refreshed of sister's plan.

"And it's off to ruling the world." Sonata added with a big smile, pumping her chest up making her breasts jiggle.

"Good, now please try to get through at least one night without trying to strangle each other's necks, is that too much to ask." Adagio said, hoping to that her sisters would get along long enough to reach their goal.

Aria was about to say something, a loud crash sound from outside causes the house the sisters are staying at into a little earthquake.

"EARTHQUAKE! Duck and cover!" Sonata panicked bending down to her knees while covering her head as her breasts is pressed against the floor.

"First off, it's evacuating first then duck and cover, second, it just stopped." Adagio signed, true to her words the sudden shake stopped as now it's nothing but quite.

Adagio had a weird feeling in her gut saying to check outside so she did, with her sisters following. As they walk outside, they look around the yard until they spotted something… or someone in a wide crater, walking closer to see a young man wearing some-sort of uniform and a cross-shaped scar on his right eye.

Who is this guy they thought, where did he come from, and what happened to him seeing the bruises and cuts on the dude's body.

 **(10 minutes ago, within the vortex)**

Shadow felt as though he was stilling falling what felt like hours, it didn't help that the wounds he got from his fight earlier continues to hurt him. Despite this he still try to remain strong as he kept remembering the words from Mr. 0.

" _Looks like you're ready for the 'bizarre' adventure I had in mind for you."_

"(What the hell did he mean by that, where am I even going?)" Shadow thought as he continue falling, he began to see something like an open rift showing him something.

He first saw a man with blue hair and surprise to see he had the same birthmark; he is fighting against an evil looking man with wild-blonde hair and… fangs. The two were battling each other in what appears to be a mansion on a cliff.

The next rift shows another man similar to the first but with different hair style and the same birthmark fighting against some weird buy with a long hair and wings on a huge flying above high in the sky.

Next rift shows a young man, look about Shadow's age, wearing similar style, possess a Stand as well, and have the birthmark as well. He's fighting a man who looks like the guy from the first rift who also has Stand, on a bridge.

Next rift shows a young looking man wearing a school uniform with an odd looking hair-style, having the birthmark and a Stand as well, standing face-to-face against a black-n-white stripes haired color man with a Stand on a street in a neighborhood.

Next rift shows a young man with blonde hair and a Stand, he too has the birthmark and he is fighting against a weird looking man with long pink hair with his own Stand in a ruined coliseum.

The next rift shocks Shadow even more, this rift someone who seem familiar to him, this girl appears to be 2-years-older than him with a Stand and the same birthmark, this almost looks like his grandma Jolyne Cujo, she is fighting against some priest looking guy with an odd Stand that looks like a guy riding a horse, what's more odd that their battlefield is somehow under water.

Two more rifts show up at the same time; one shows a man riding a horse while a energy looking aura surrounds his finger with his Stand ready against a claim looking man with his Stand in the middle of a desert. Next is a boy wearing a sailor uniform with his Stand walking down the street while holding a weird bubble? They both have the same star-shaped birthmark.

Shadow is confuses of why was he seeing all this and what connection did they have with beside sharing the same birthmark, suddenly small glowing orbs floated out of the rifts and went into Shadow.

"(Who were those guys, I know that the third guy is probably my great-grandpa Jotaro from the family pictures and grandma's stories and the girl look just like her when she around my age.)" He thought. (What the fucking hell could this all mean, all of them having the same birthmarks, meaning that I'm somehow related to them.)"

Before he can question more, he sees a light at the bottom of the vortex meaning that he's about to exit to whatever world he's going to.

As he's finally out of the vortex, he looks down to see a town he could even see a farm a little far off from town, though another question pops into his head.

How the hell is he gonna land from a 50-60 feet fall to the ground, not to mention he's coming a bit too fast. Last sight he saw was a big house three story-tall house, almost like a small hotel. With no other choice, he summons Star Crimson to shield him from the crash hopefully to at least survive.

The next sound he heard was crashing and silent.

 **(Present)**

"So remind me again, why are we letting this weirdo-nobody into our house?" Aria asked frustrated, looking at the sleeping teen-boy lying peacefully on a couch.

"I'm not sure myself either, for some strange reason I felt a warm-heartfelt connection to this guy and something inside of me, telling me to help him." Sonata explained not sure why herself. "I can tell that you also felt that connection." She said, Aria shot a glare at her while pink-dot form on her cheeks.

"S-shut up twerp, I only did it so I wouldn't hear you wincing." Aria stated turning away making her breasts bounces as making Sonata puff her cheeks of mad.

"Alright enough, look I'm not sure what we're gonna do with him, let just focus on our goal and we'll worry about this guy later." Adagio suggested sitting on the couch, when she looks at the guy she feels something warm inside as she put her hands on her breasts while blushing a bit. Until she snaps out of her thoughts by a zipping noise, she looks to see as she gasps.

"Sonata, what are you doing?!" Adagio asked anger, seeing Sonata with a big around blush just unzipped Shadow's pants and has her hands touching the underpants as well as feeling his penis.

"I-I was just… huh… I don't know… I mean… he's cute and… well…" Sonata tries to muster the words as her face half-red almost like a tomato. "I've always been curious about male's penises like the ponies back at Equestria… and w-well now I'm more curious about the human males even now." Sonata explained while moving her body in an award way.

"Sheesh, you're sounding like a pervert when you're a powerful siren, or have you forgotten." Adagio signed, showing her red pendent.

Sonata and Aria look at their own red pendent as well, remembering who and what they once were before being banish to the human world.

"We promise to gain more power, enough to make it back to Equestria and have our revenge." Adagio reminded to her sisters.

"We know Adagio, though let just be prepare of if we fail and we may have to accept the fact that we're stuck here forever." Aria suggested Adagio groan but let it go, maybe she's right and they may come a time to accept this world as their home.

Sonata then heard a small sign and turn to the source, to see Shadow starting to move a bit like he's walking up.

"Girls, I think this guy is walking up!" Sonata alerted, Shadow begun to raises up a little.

"Well, I better make something for this guy, he's probably haven't eaten anything and is starving." Adagio said about to get off the couch, but suddenly Shadow's hand grabs her right breasts while still trying to wake up.

Adagio shock of this as she stood still with she face as red as her pendent. Sonata gasps as she covers her mouth with her hands and Aria eyes widen, both of which has their face red as well.

Shadow finally opens his eyes to see the shocked Adagio freaking out, seeing his own hand groping on he one of her breasts, giving a sneeze as she moans a bit, and look around to see Sonata and Aria also a little freak out. He had no idea what was going right now, but one thing he does know is that whatever world he's in already more bizarre even for him.

"Yare yare daze." Shadow singed as he tipped his hat over his eyes.

 **To Be Continue…**


	3. Chapter 2

**(Opening Theme: Fighting Star)**

 _As the music plays, a fist smashes to the screen then another fist came in and barrage of fist attacking the screen until breaking through. The scene change into a white void and change to see Shadow Joestar standing on top the Canterlot High rooftop with Star Crimson next to him._

 **Sono toki Kaze ga umi ga hoshi ga**

 **At that time, the wind, the sea, the stars**

 **Otakebiageru** **Yatto kono hi ga kita to**

 **Will cry: At last, this day has come**

 **Heroes**

 _Shadow is walking in the hallways, passing by others students like Flash Sentry, Micro Chips, and Sandalwood. He stopped seeing all Three of the Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk, smiling and waiting for him. Shadow smirks and continues walking towads them._

 **Shijō saikyō Mucha na Hīrōzu**

 **Crazy heroes, the strongest in history**

 **Mashōmen kitte Pawā kisou no sa**

 **Will go face-to-face, and test their power**

 _The scene chances to the Rainbooms enjoying each other's company while practicing their music, Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna talking to each other about some work, and the five Shadowbolts outside on the field._

 **Raibaru wa jibun Shin no shōsha wa**

 **They are their own rivals; True winners**

 **Kako no jibun ni yoishire wa shinai**

 **Don't get hung up on their past selves**

 _Scene went dark-red, few large shadow figures with red-glowing eyes staring down to Shadow as he prepare himself to fight bringing out Star Crimsom before leaping towards them._

 **Kitaenukarete nao Kitaenuki**

 **Trained, yet training still more**

 **Asu** **1** **no kiseki o tsukuru**

 **They will create tomorrow's miracles**

 _The scene change, sliding from left to right: starting with the Dazzlings each, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Celestia, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, and Lemon Zest._

 **Go! Fighting Stars**

 **Gō! Faitingu Sutāzu Gachi de kachi ni yuke** **2**

 **(Go, Fighting Stars!) Go all-out to win**

 **Fighting Stars Faitingu Sutāzu Hade ni yattsuke**

 **(Fighting Stars!) Finishing them off with a flourish**

 **Go! Fighting Stars** **Gō! Faitingu Sutāzu Chikara awasete 'ke**

 **(Go, Fighting Stars!) Combine your powers**

 _The arrow flows across the screen as shown from behind the Dazzlings, the Rainbooms, the Shadowbolts, and few others like Flash, starting to glow in their own represent colors._

 _Star Crimson fist clash against a Stand that seems to be in equal strength and speed with it as Shadow stares at the user._

 _Spike the Dog barks angrily as something large and shining stands on all four above him._

 _Shadow's birthmark shown before zooming out for Star Crimson to appear as it roars._

 **Sā Arashi ga kuru**

 **Now, a storm will come**

 **Go! Fighting Stars**

 **Gō! Faitingu Sutāzu Tomo ni kakenuke**

 **(Go, Fighting Stars!) Run through together**

 **Fighting Stars**

 _Three shadow figure stood side-by-side. One on the left unleash large ice-spike from the ground forward. One on the right appears to launch a flying blade-slash attack from a golden katana. One in the middle firing pearls like high speed sniper bullets. All three of them then unleash their Stands before the screen changes to one last person facing from the screen before instantly vanish._

 **Faitingu Sutāzu Janpu misetsuke**

 **(Fighting Stars!) Show off your Jump**

 **Go! Fighting Stars**

 **Gō! Faitingu Sutāzu Ore ni makasetoke**

 **(Go, Fighting Stars!) Leave it up to me**

 **Go!** **！**

 **Gō! Shōri mezashi Ike!**

 _Shadow is seen on his knee having some moments of deep thoughts: like about his grandmother Jolyne, some old friends, and the enemies he'll be facing. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a tap on his shoulder, turn around to see the Dazzlings behind him with smiles and determination on their face. Shadow smirks as he stand to look forward at the horizon before unleashing Star Crimson striking with its barrage of punches to the screen then words started popping out by the punches, from one last punch the words came together right the name of the story._

 **Dojo's Bizarre Adventure!**

 **Chapter 2: New School: Canterlot High and Danger closer than you think.**

Bright, beautiful day in the morning, Shadow is walking down the streets with the Dazzlings in front of him. He couldn't help but recall of last night's drama and how he ended up joining them to a new school in the first place.

 **(Flashback: Last Night)**

 _SLAP_

Shadow sat there stun from the slap from Adagio as she quickly back away from him by a few feet to a wall while covering her breasts.

Eventually Shadow regain himself before rubbing his cheek where the slap hit him, he got up from the couch and look around. First he looks at Adagio, looking at her figure she seems to be in a healthy state with fewer muscles and her big boobies and hips-Shadow stop his thoughts there, why was he thinking almost like a pervert just now. He decides to ignore it for now.

Next he saw Aria, big breasts and hips like Adagio but most likely the muscles of the group; considering her own muscles being a bit bigger like rip-strong. Oh the things she could do to him in bed-again with the pervert thoughts, what is up with him?

Soon he turns to Sonata, like the other two big breasts and hips but fin as a tick. Despite her two huge parts, the rest of her seems fin as she hasn't eaten much or she's been exercising too much making her look flexible, flexible to wrap herself around his body while kissing-stopped another pervert thoughts.

"(What's going on with my head? Could that vortex have mess me up or something?)" Shadow thought though something tells him that it isn't the vortex.

"H-hello."

Shadow snaps out of his questioning thoughts to see Sonata, who had called out to him, step back a bit but remain her standing so she would show this guy she's not afraid of seeing new faces, even when they look scary.

"A-are you feeling okay, that was some super-major fall it's a miracle that you're alive." Sonata wondered how someone could survive a fall like that. More surprised that he can still move around with those cuts and bruises.

"Yeah, I'm fine just having a little headache is all." Shadow informed rubbing his back-head, Sonata signs in relief that he's okay.

"I guess we can start with introducing ourselves, I'm Shadow Joestar or Dojo for short." Shadow introduced himself, though it felt weird that he just tells a new face his nickname just now.

"Wow, that's an awesome name, even the nickname is cute! I'm Sonata Dusk, nice to meet you." Sonata said doing a cute pose as her breasts bounces a bit. Aria rolled her eyes that her sister can be this cocky to make a new friend.

"I suppose its okay, as long as don't try to grope me, then I may spare you some beatings." Aria warned, even though Shadow is clearly stronger on his own, he still respects this girl's gut. "I'm Aria Blaze, and don't you forget it." She said putting her fists on her hips as her breasts bounces a little.

"No trouble from me I can assure you." Shadow said to Aria, he turns to see Adagio who hasn't said anything yet.

Adagio still having trouble with her thoughts, about meeting this guy all the sudden, feeling something warm from him, and that he touched her breasts that she actually felt good and wanted more. Her head is filling with questions of why she's feeling this way towards Shadow, but shrugged that she'll worry about them later.

"Adagio Dazzle, oldest sister and leader of our group: the Dazzlings." Adagio said walking to Shadow while swinging her hip a bit and her breasts bounces a few times.

"The Dazzlings, is that some sort of band name or something?" Shadow asked.

"Well, you could say we're in a band, we sing pretty darn well in fact!" Sonata said proudly.

"Really, mind to sing a piece for me?" Shadow asked curious to hear how good they sing.

The Dazzlings widen of such a request, all three singing would mean that they would have to use their magic power; they hesitate of what to do. They heddle together, whispering to each other of what to do, after a few moments they separate and eyes on Shadow.

"Alright, we'll sing just this once and is off to bed because we first day of school tomorrow so just sit back and enjoy the show." Adagio smirked Shadow nodded as he sit on the couch as the sisters got themselves ready for the performance.

They took a deep breath and begun to hmm and sang in a beautiful 'Ah' sound in perfect sync that Shadow fines this impressive, but he then see their red-pendants starting to glow. They continue singing while performing some body movements, almost like belie and doing some sexy-poses that would make a guy instantly want to fuck them now but Shadow remain his cool as he notices some strange green fog appearing inside the house.

As the girls went on with their singing, they notices Shadow behavior, somehow they knew that their spell isn't effecting him at all, they don't know how they knew that it just something they felt from their instinct or something, but one thing is clear: he's different than anyone they met.

They soon stop singing, the fog disappeared, and the pendants soon stop glowing.

"So, what did you think, awesome am I right?" Sonata asked hoping to get a positive response from Shadow.

"Pretty great really, a cool melody that can help me or anyone for that matter relax." Shadow commented bringing a big smile from Sonata as the other two gave a small smile.

"Well, as we agreed on just one song, now is off to bed." Adagio said walking upstairs.

"Yeah, I'm feeling sleepy… oh right where will you sleep?" Sonata asked Shadow hasn't thought of a place to sleep, focusing on other things.

"Guess I'll just sleep on the couch." Shadow said.

"As much as I love to see you sleep like a hobo, there's an extra bedroom next to ours, you can sleep there." Aria suggested as Sonata agreeing to the idea before yawning.

"Alright, thanks for letting stay here until I can think of what to do next, I'm really grateful to met you three." Shadow thanked, causing Aria and Sonata to blush.

"W-whatever, don't get the wrong idea, I c-could've kick you out right now if I want to, but you manage to stay on my good-side, so that's your reward." Aria scowled trying to avoid eye-contact.

"I'm gonna go put on my pj's, if you want to use the bathroom, its upstairs turn left and straight down the hall." Sonata directed before going to upstairs later follow by Aria.

"Yare yare daze, what have gotten myself into?" Shadow signed asking himself.

He makes his way to the bathroom to freshen himself up before bed, on his way he looks around the place is actually pretty big: the walls are 8-9 feet cross from each other and 9-10 feet tall, the living room was big as well almost like a hotel's lobby with a big flat screen TV an nice furniture in color schemes like the Dazzlings hair colors, Shadow got a quick glens at the kitchen to see its well clear and looks like a small restaurant. The whole house is more like a hotel than a normal house, though wonder what the third floor is like; he'll figure it out later.

 **(Fantasy: Lemon Scene)**

 _Shadow is passionate kissing Adagio as she kisses him back while Sonata lick his torso and Aria moan of one of Shadow's hand groping her left breasts; all four naked with their clothes on the floor while they're on the bed. Adagio trail her hands down from Shadow's torso as he's groping one breasts, he got one hand down to her wet pussy as he outs two inside the pink-wet wall making her moan loudly._

" _S-Shadow, please make me feel good even more!" Adagio moaned bagging to on move to the main act as she as rub his penis with her hands._

" _Yare yare daze you seem to like being dominate by me, don't worry this pleasure will something beyond than you can image." Shadow said pushing Adagio to lies on her back._

" _Be sure to give me some love too, Dojo." Sonata moaned touching her own pussy._

" _You better not forget about me, or I may snap that cock of yours by my feet." Aria threatened while licking her breasts. Shadow nodded, promising to make love with them after Adagio._

 _Sonata and Aria clash into each other of kiss and groping each other's bodies._

 _The two lovers stare at each other for a moment or two before Shadow position his cock right to Adagio's pussy hole. He pushes it into the wet hole, making Adagio moan while biting her lip through each second of the penis being push into her._

 **(Fantasy Ended)**

He snaps out of those thoughts out of his head by punching himself really hard with Star Crimson's fist, Shadow stales back a bit and shakes his head.

"(What the hell is going on with me, I've just met them and I want to fuck with them?)" Shadow thought what was going on he'd hope that it'll go away soon as he just arrived to the bathroom door.

Shadow sign that tomorrow is a new day in his new home. Just as he opens the door and walks inside, unknowing that someone else was already there, his eyes widen to stare at Adagio currently naked as she was just about to get a towel to cover herself up. Adagio stood still like was frozen in place as the same goes for Shadow, after a minute Adagio crutch her fist as her face blush into an extreme-red and slowly walks up to Shadow with her hand opening itself and reel back.

"YOU PERVERT JERK!" Adagio screamed delivering a combination of a slap and an uppercut; creating a powerful wind-shockwave, sending Shadow crashing up through the ceilings and right outside from the roof, spinning really fast making a tornado down to the rest of his body while his head is above.

"What was that?" Sonata asked running quick out of her room with her purple pj with a cute bunny symbol of the shirt and her hair let down.

"Looks like someone didn't knock, I have a feeling this gonna get more bizarre with that guy around." Aria said in her raspberry pj with a skull and cross bones on the shirt and her hair let down.

 **(Present)**

"Look, I'm for bragging in like that, I just hope I can make it up to you." Shadow said he felt bad about the bathroom incident last night. He can still feel the pain of his cheek from that powerful slap; she's more fearsome than any Stand Users he fought.

"It's fine, just remembered to knock and you better be on your best behavior." Adagio sculled Shadow nodded promising to knock in the near future.

"I'm quite surprise that you volunteer to fix the roof for a few hours before going to bed." Aria mentioned. Shadow volunteer to fix the hole in the roof even though it was Adagio's fault, he blames himself for what happened and try to make amends.

"It was still sweet of you to do it." Sonata commented.

"So, what school are we going too exactly?" Shadow asked.

"Canterlot High, we have some… business needed there and we'll get it." Adagio said with a grin.

Shadow wonder what could they be after, he'll play along with them for now, as they reach the school Shadow felt a bit surprises of the place.

On the front has a crystal horse statue and the school itself is like a big castle.

"For realsies, this place is huge like a castle, like the ones back from Equestria…" Aria punched Sonata's arm making her realize of what she was about to say. "I mean… the castles from a fairy tale book I use to read." Sonata lied hoping that Shadow would buy it.

Now Shadow was more curious about the girls, what secrets could they be hiding, he'll find out soon.

"Yeah, my mom uses to read some to me as well." Shadow said deciding to play along. Sonata sign in relief, they continue to walk the door.

Inside is almost as big as the outside, like any other school they have lockers, flyers, and a trophy case with many rewards through some event.

"You girls came and is that boy with you a new student?" A pale-pink skinned woman asked walking up to the group.

This is more developed of her body than the Dazzlings. Her hair is like a rainbow of only four colors: pink, dark-blue, pale-green, and sky-blue as her eyes are moderate heliotrope. She wears a long purple pant, gold-like high-heel shoes, and gold-yellow jacket that the top part is showing the half-top of her breasts exposes: they're much bigger than the Dazzlings about to K-cup, biggest size of breasts Shadow have seen in his life, she even looks health of her fit body.

For some reason, Shadow is getting 'turn on' by seeing this woman like with the Dazzlings. Damn it, this is becoming a problem for him.

"Yes, we kinda forgot to mention about another new student, hope that's not a problem." Adagio said with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry; it's no problem at all, the more new wondercolts the better!" The woman said, turning to Shadow.

"I'm Principal Celestia, what's your name young man?" Principal Celestia asked, excited og getting to know her new student as she extends her hand. Inside of her mind, she is shock to see this young man so tall thinking that he could be a Senior, he could be taller than her old friend Iron Will and he's about 6.5 feet.

"Shadow Joestar, pleasure to meet you." Shadow replied took the hand and shake a bit.

"Oh, quite a grip you got there, I'll get Sunset Shimmer to give you all the tour of the school." Principal Celestia informed, walking back to her office leaving the four waiting for their tour-guild.

"You better not had stared at her boobs." Aria said angry.

"I'm more well-manner than I look." Shadow said.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Sonata excited.

"Soon this whole school will adore us before they even realize it." Adagio declared.

Shadow was getting a weird feeling that a storm is coming and the Dazzlings are at the center of it. Whatever trouble is coming, he'll face it head on with the force of Star Crimson. Though something tells him he'll have to keep an eye on the Dazzlings more closely.

 **To Be Continue…**

* * *

 **KO everyone, hope you enjoyed the new story so far since I've gotten like over 100 views, awesome!**

 **So not sure if magic has any effect on Stand Users so I made Shadow residences to magic.**

 **Also for Celestia's appearances, I think I did a good job on her as her breasts size I got from a certain anime about maken or something. And the epic slap was pretty good as well as I also got that from a certain anime about the horizon.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 3

**(Opening Theme: Fighting Star)**

 _As the music plays, a fist smashes to the screen then another fist came in and barrage of fist attacking the screen until breaking through. The scene change into a white void and change to see Shadow Joestar standing on top the Canterlot High rooftop with Star Crimson next to him._

 **Sono toki Kaze ga umi ga hoshi ga**

 **At that time, the wind, the sea, the stars**

 **Otakebiageru** **Yatto kono hi ga kita to**

 **Will cry: At last, this day has come**

 **Heroes**

 _Shadow is walking in the hallways, passing by others students like Flash Sentry, Micro Chips, and Sandalwood. He stopped seeing all Three of the Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk, smiling and waiting for him. Shadow smirks and continues walking towads them._

 **Shijō saikyō Mucha na Hīrōzu**

 **Crazy heroes, the strongest in history**

 **Mashōmen kitte Pawā kisou no sa**

 **Will go face-to-face, and test their power**

 _The scene chances to the Rainbooms enjoying each other's company while practicing their music, Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna talking to each other about some work, and the five Shadowbolts outside on the field._

 **Raibaru wa jibun Shin no shōsha wa**

 **They are their own rivals; True winners**

 **Kako no jibun ni yoishire wa shinai**

 **Don't get hung up on their past selves**

 _Scene went dark-red, few large shadow figures with red-glowing eyes staring down to Shadow as he prepare himself to fight bringing out Star Crimsom before leaping towards them._

 **Kitaenukarete nao Kitaenuki**

 **Trained, yet training still more**

 **Asu** **1** **no kiseki o tsukuru**

 **They will create tomorrow's miracles**

 _The scene change, sliding from left to right: starting with the Dazzlings each, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Celestia, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, and Lemon Zest._

 **Go! Fighting Stars**

 **Gō! Faitingu Sutāzu Gachi de kachi ni yuke** **2**

 **(Go, Fighting Stars!) Go all-out to win**

 **Fighting Stars Faitingu Sutāzu Hade ni yattsuke**

 **(Fighting Stars!) Finishing them off with a flourish**

 **Go! Fighting Stars** **Gō! Faitingu Sutāzu Chikara awasete 'ke**

 **(Go, Fighting Stars!) Combine your powers**

 _The arrow flows across the screen as shown from behind the Dazzlings, the Rainbooms, the Shadowbolts, and few others like Flash, starting to glow in their own represent colors._

 _Star Crimson fist clash against a Stand that seems to be in equal strength and speed with it as Shadow stares at the user._

 _Spike the Dog barks angrily as something large and shining stands on all four above him._

 _Shadow's birthmark shown before zooming out for Star Crimson to appear as it roars._

 **Sā Arashi ga kuru**

 **Now, a storm will come**

 **Go! Fighting Stars**

 **Gō! Faitingu Sutāzu Tomo ni kakenuke**

 **(Go, Fighting Stars!) Run through together**

 **Fighting Stars**

 _Three shadow figure stood side-by-side. One on the left unleash large ice-spike from the ground forward. One on the right appears to launch a flying blade-slash attack from a golden katana. One in the middle firing pearls like high speed sniper bullets. All three of them then unleash their Stands before the screen changes to one last person facing from the screen before instantly vanish._

 **Faitingu Sutāzu Janpu misetsuke**

 **(Fighting Stars!) Show off your Jump**

 **Go! Fighting Stars**

 **Gō! Faitingu Sutāzu Ore ni makasetoke**

 **(Go, Fighting Stars!) Leave it up to me**

 **Go!** **！**

 **Gō! Shōri mezashi Ike!**

 _Shadow is seen on his knee having some moments of deep thoughts: like about his grandmother Jolyne, some old friends, and the enemies he'll be facing. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a tap on his shoulder, turn around to see the Dazzlings behind him with smiles and determination on their face. Shadow smirks as he stand to look forward at the horizon before unleashing Star Crimson striking with its barrage of punches to the screen then words started popping out by the punches, from one last punch the words came together right the name of the story._

 **Dojo's Bizarre Adventure!**

 **Chapter 3: An Ice-Cold Serving of Pain after Lunch and a Shocking Discovery!**

The Dazzlings and Shadow wait for their escort to arrive, giving them the tour of the school.

"So Dojo, this may be awkward to asks, but do you sing by any chance?" Sonata asked curiously, Shadow raises an eye-brown.

Shadow took a moment or two to remember if he ever did any singing in his life, then he recalled of a time he was in a band once.

 **(Flashback, few years ago)**

 _A younger Shadow is seen playing a guitar with a red-star body and black neck with small red-lightning stripes._

 _Behind are some of other kids playing some music with him; a boy_ _with the base, a girl with a keytar, and another boy on the drums wildly. Together, they played well and were having fun all the same._

 _Shadow is expressing that he's having an awesome time of his life._

 **(Flashback ended)**

After remembering all that, he turns to Sonata to answer her question.

"Use to, I was in a band once, played guitar and all, you could say it was quite fun." Shadow said.

"Wow, you must've been really great, but you don't play anymore?" Sonata wondered.

"…Let just say, 'bizarre' things happened that may me force to quiet music." Shadow said, looking down as he remembers _the_ incident.

"O-okay." Sonata said deciding not asks any further.

"Not that I care or anything, but it won't be nice to hear you play; just to see you making a fool out of yourself." Aria mocked not seeing Shadow as a musician-type guy.

"Or he could be really great on stage." Adagio said to herself.

"Hi, are you the new students I'm supposes to show around?" A bacon-haired color girl asked walking towards the group.

Her skin is light amber, moderate cyan eyes, and seems body-fit of a normal person. She wears leather jacket with silver buttons; a raspberry shirt underneath, a skirt with orange, white-yellow, and raspberry stripes, and long black boots with raspberry flames from the foot area to the midway of the boots. Her breasts are G-cup, slightly smaller than the Dazzlings are just as big.

"We are." Adagio answered with her sisters beside her.

Sunset thought of these girls seems okay until she saw Shadow up close, so tall and seems muscle-rip he could give Bulk Biceps a run for his money.

"Wow… someone had a major growth spurt!" Sunset pointed out.

"I get that a lot." Shadow exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to offend you." Sunset apologized.

"It's alright, no biggie." Shadow said. "So, about that tour?"

"Yes, Canterlot High a great school, you guys are gonna love it!" Sunset declared.

"Oh yes, we really sense something… magical about this place." Adagio said as she and the girls follow Sunset to begin the tour while making some evil smiles.

Shadow following right behind them suddenly someone bump into Shadow and continues walking, he saw the guy was wearing a big fur-cape and white-bear hood cover his head.

Shadow wanted confronted him but let it slide, looking at his left hand to fine a piece of folded paper left to him by the fur-coated dude, unfolding the paper to find a message inside.

 _Meet me at the school's basement after lunch, come alone._

"Hey Dojo, come on, the tour is starting!" Sonata called out.

Put the message in his pocket and caught up with the group. Whoever that guy was or why he wanted to meet him, the guy better hope not to piss him off or he'll end up in a hospital bed.

 **(Cafeteria)**

Shadow stands in line to get his lunch and to get tacos for Sonata, the Dazzlings says they'll come in to make their entrance, not sure of what they're up to but Shadow will be on the lookout of anything strange.

After paying for the lunch, luckily he had his money with him, he walks around to see where to sit, most times he always sit alone because sometimes sitting with others can be a bother and want some personal spaces.

He caught sight of Sunset sitting at a table with 5 other girls who seems to be her friends.

One girl has an odd rainbow-haired color with cyan skin and moderate cerise. She wears a short-sleeve blue coat and a white shirt with a picture of a cloud and a rainbow-lightning bolt; the shirt stretches a bit that shows some of her breasts. A long skirt with white and violet-pink stripes and a black short underneath, and long sky-blue shoes with rainbow socks inside. Her body seems mostly muscle-tone and quite elbow-shaped as well, her breasts sizes are E-cup working its way to F-cup.

One girl wears her trademark cowboy hat on top of her blonde hair, her skin is pale-grayish amber, and her eyes are moderate sap green, also 3 freckles on her cheeks. She wears a white shirt with green top-side, brown belt with an apple buckle, blue skirt with pockets, and high brown boots with apples on them. Her body is in similar shape like the rainbow-haired girl except her legs seems more rip, and her breasts sizes are F-cup.

One girl has really puffy pink hair, like cotton candy, her skin is pale-pink, and has light-blue eyes. She wears a short-sleeve blue jacket and a white shirt with a pink heart, a long pink skirt with three balloons on the right side, and long pairs of sky-blue boots with pink bowties. Her body shape is skinny similar to Sonata, and her breasts sizes are J-cups, probably biggest of the group.

One girl seems to be most style of fashion than he friends; long spiraling purple hair, white skin, and moderate azure eyes with beautiful eyelashes. She wears sky-blue-white shirt, purple belt with a buckle, light-purple skin with three diamonds on the left side, and purple boots with a diamond at the top. Her body looks between buff and slim, her breasts sizes are E-cups.

Last girl has pale-pink hair with a butterfly hairpin, pale-yellow skin, and moderate opal eyes. She wears sleeveless white shirt, light-green skirt with three butterflies on the left side, long light-green boots. She appears to be the shyish of the group of can stand on her own, her body looks skinny like Sonata as well, and her breasts sizes are G-cup like Sunset.

Shadow decides to walk over because he already knows Sunset, so why not get to know her friends as well.

"They just acted strange around me; maybe someone told them about what I did, so much for making a good impression." Sunset said sadden with her face on the table.

"Well, whatever you did I think you should focus on the here-and-now." Shadow said surprising Sunset.

"Well, hello there darling; are you one of the new students Sunset showed around?" The fancy girl asked.

"I am, name Shadow Joestar." He introduced himself to the group before sitting down.

"Well, I like for you to meet my friends: Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy." Sunset introducing her friends to Shadow as they all say 'hello'.

I must say, you have the most fabulous fashion style I have ever seen!" Rarity complimented of Shadow clothing.

"Thanks."

"Say Shadow, can we asks you about the three girls you came in with, do they seem _strange_ to you?" Pinkie asked as she licks her whole face getting the carrot and broccolis.

"Well, if anything I can only of one word for them." Shadow said as he gets a bit of his sandwich.

"And what's that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Bizarre."

Before anyone else asks further, something big is about to happen.

 **(Battle: The Dazzling, Equestria Girls Rainbow Rock)**

The Dazzling enter the area as they began singing, catching everyone's attention.

 **[The Dazzlings]**

 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh_

 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh_

 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh_

 _Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh_

 **[Adagio Dazzle]**

 _We heard you want to get together_

 _We heard you want to rock this school_

 _We've thought of something that is better_

 _Something that changes all the rules_

 _Why pretend we're all the same_

 _When some of us shine brighter?_

Shadow feel their singing through his head, the singing he heard were just ah-ah but when they're using words it's like being dawn to them. He also felt something strange is gonna happen during this 'performance'.

 **[Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk]**

 _Shine brighter_

 **[Adagio Dazzle]**

 _Here's a chance to find your flame_

 _Are you a loser or a fighter?_

 **[The Dazzlings]**

 _Me and you, you and me_

 _Why don't we see who is better?_

 _We don't have to be one and the same thing_

 _Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?_

 _Are you afraid of failing the audition?_

 **[Adagio Dazzle]**

 _You're a star and you should know it_

 _Yeah, you rise above the rest_

 _It doesn't matter who you hurt_

 _If you're just proving you're the best_

 **[The Dazzlings]**

 _Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhh_

 _Battle! You wanna win it_

 _Let's have a battle, battle of the bands_

 _Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it_

 _Let's have a battle, battle, battle_

 _Battle of the bands_

 **[The Dazzlings and students]**

 _Battle!_

 **"Blueberry Cake"** : I can beat you!

 **The Dazzlings and students** : _Battle!_

 **"Cherry Crash"** : Ha! You wish!

 **The Dazzlings and students** : _Battle!_

 **Trixie Lulamoon** : I so want this!

 **The Dazzlings and students** : _Battle!_

 **"Captain Planet"** : Not if I get it first!

Shadow instantly notices that the students are beginning to give-in the girls singing and glaring at each other like they're no longer friends to the competition. Almost like being hypnotize to care more about winning than friends.

 **[The Dazzlings and students]**

 _Me and you, you and me_

 _Why don't we see who is better?_

 _We don't have to be one and the same thing_

 _Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?_

 **[Students]**

 _I'm going out and winning the audition_

Shadow then saw the green-mist, the same mist that appears around him last night, look as though they are coming in and out of the students and… into the Dazzlings pendants.

 **[The Dazzlings and students]**

 _Battle! We wanna win it_

 _Let's have a battle, battle of the bands_

 _Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it_

 _Let's have a battle, battle, battle_

 _Battle of the bands!_

Even though the Dazzlings stop singing, the students continue to argue and shouting at each other. Looking at their eyes a little closer, noticing that they change instantly to light-green color like the mist.

"(Seem as though these girls and make people bring out there inner anger, like an enchantment of something.)" Shadow thought as he just realizes that they were trying the same thing on him last night.

"(So they were trying to cast me under their spell, but I didn't felt anything nor did I feel like being effected by their song, it almost like they have the same type of)" Shadow stopped in his thought, looking into jacket to something important, only that it wasn't there.

The Arrow that gives people their own Stand power is gone.

"(Damn it, I lost the Arrow, could it have slip off when I was falling from my 70-80 stories tall drop?)" Shadow thought furious as slams his fist to the table, getting the girls attention and worry.

"Hay sugarcube, you alright?" Applejack asked worry if something is troubling him.

"No, no, I'm fine, just remember something very important." Shadow quickly said leaving the group to the exit.

Sonata spotted Shadow and hop towards him as her breasts bounce of her hopping.

"Hey Shadow, you got my tacos?" Sonata asked excitingly, Shadow rolled his eyes knew she would ask for that.

Back at the mane 6 table, Fluttershy notice that Shadow left his lunch thinking he forgot to eat.

"Oh dear, Shadow forgot his lunch!" Fluttershy said.

When the girls turn to Fluttershy, they stare at her like something is up.

"Huh, what?" Confused Fluttershy asked.

"Shy, I think you're imagining thing." Rainbow Dash said before eating some of her lunch.

Fluttershy was confuse of what Rainbow Dash meant and look back at Shadow's lunch, only that is not there like a suddenly vanish.

"I saw where it went, it was here for 0.77 seconds and then there it is with Shadow talking to those girls." Pinkie Pie said pointing at Shadow with his lunch in his hands and Sonata biting down on her tacos.

Even Pinkie can be mysteriously strange sometimes that just Pinkie being Pinkie, but Shadow on the over hand got his lunch from there to the Dazzlings which is nearly 37 feet long between the distance, like a just speed up through the distance.

After Shadow finishes his lunch quickly he powered-walk to the exit.

"Hey Shadow, where are you going?" Sonata asked while still eating her tacos. "Lunch isn't over for another few minutes."

"Something important came up, be back soon." Shadow said before exiting the cafeteria.

Sonata felt sad that her friend just leave without even to hang out more.

"Well, what gotten him all hurrying up?" Aria wondered Sonata shrugged.

"It happened again." Adagio said both sisters' raises their eye-browns of what she meant.

"The night we sang for Shadow, he looks as though he was unaffected of our spell, and today just proves it." Adagio explained they started to get it now, Shadow is official somehow magic-proof.

 **(In the hallway)**

Shadow tries to think of where the Arrow could be, as he continues walking he remembers the letter he got from the coated-guy. Thinking that he may know something about the Arrow, he'll meet him at the chosen location.

Thanks to Sunset's tour, Shadow easily remembers where the basement is and started heading there.

On his way, he notices that the hallway to the basement was getting a little darker as his cold breath huff out of his. Wait cold breath. Shadow notices how cold it was getting, and his guts tells him that whatever is gonna happen there, it was about to get colder.

Shadow finally arrives at the basement, there were some old and new stuff for what the school needs, and he even found some matches next to him on a drawer as he pick it up and put them in his pocket.

Suddenly something sharp and fast of blinding-speed came towards the young Joestar, but Shadow caught it with just two fingers as the sharp object was literally 0.50 inches to his eyes.

"Well done, that was the speed of 600 miles per hour, almost the sound of sound." A male voice said.

There Shadow meet the coated-guy face-to-face, he is one inches shorter but his muscles like an Olympian atheist for weight-lifting. He wears a blue tank-top shirt and gray long pants. Underneath his Polar bear hood/coat he has crystal-blue eyes and dark coated skin like an Indian with two white painted stripes on his cheeks. He also wears a seven-sharp-teeth necklace and sandals.

Shadow look at the object closely, it a shard made of ice.

"Yeah well, I have gone faster than that." Shadow said throwing the ice shard away.

"Yes, quite an impressive feat beyond human level." The Polar Bear boy said.

Shadow tries to walk slowly towards him, but suddenly stop when he notices the guy's hand moveset.

"Frosty Wintersoul, that is my name, and you are?" Frosty asked after introducing himself.

"Shadow Joestar."

"Well Shadow Joestar, I can tell you're not from around here and you have questions in your thoughts, yes?" Frosty said like he could tell mostly about Shadow.

"Maybe, depends if you don't try anything than we might walk out of here unharmed." Shadow stated.

"Sorry, but someone in here will get hurt unless you can prove yourself strong or die cold!" Frosty shouted as the temperature of the room has drop fast.

Suddenly Shadow felt something extremely cold from below and look to see cold forming around his feet and cover it to his ankle.

"Let see if you can withstand the coldness of Jack Cold-Hearted Fang!" Frosty said as a bear-like figure appears behind him.

 **To Be Continue…**

* * *

 **KO the 3rd chapter is done, hope you all had a good warm lunch because this may give the cold-shoulder. Also the story has gotten over 286 viewers, awesome and thank you all.**

 **Shadow not only discover the Dazzlings power but he also found another Stand User, seem Shadow just can't get a break from running into bizarre thing after another. And it looks like may have get involve with the Rainbooms as well as they have to deal with this new threat.**

 **The next chapter will be Fist vs Ice, and Shadow will have to get heated up to at least survive the cold battle.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 4

**(Opening Theme: Fighting Star)**

 _As the music plays, a fist smashes to the screen then another fist came in and barrage of fist attacking the screen until breaking through. The scene change into a white void and change to see Shadow Joestar standing on top the Canterlot High rooftop with Star Crimson next to him._

 **Sono toki Kaze ga umi ga hoshi ga**

 **At that time, the wind, the sea, the stars**

 **Otakebiageru** **Yatto kono hi ga kita to**

 **Will cry: At last, this day has come**

 **Heroes**

 _Shadow is walking in the hallways, passing by others students like Flash Sentry, Micro Chips, and Sandalwood. He stopped seeing all Three of the Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk, smiling and waiting for him. Shadow smirks and continues walking towads them._

 **Shijō saikyō Mucha na Hīrōzu**

 **Crazy heroes, the strongest in history**

 **Mashōmen kitte Pawā kisou no sa**

 **Will go face-to-face, and test their power**

 _The scene chances to the Rainbooms enjoying each other's company while practicing their music, Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna talking to each other about some work, and the five Shadowbolts outside on the field._

 **Raibaru wa jibun Shin no shōsha wa**

 **They are their own rivals; True winners**

 **Kako no jibun ni yoishire wa shinai**

 **Don't get hung up on their past selves**

 _Scene went dark-red, few large shadow figures with red-glowing eyes staring down to Shadow as he prepare himself to fight bringing out Star Crimsom before leaping towards them._

 **Kitaenukarete nao Kitaenuki**

 **Trained, yet training still more**

 **Asu** **1** **no kiseki o tsukuru**

 **They will create tomorrow's miracles**

 _The scene change, sliding from left to right: starting with the Dazzlings each, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, and Lemon Zest._

 **Go! Fighting Stars**

 **Gō! Faitingu Sutāzu Gachi de kachi ni yuke** **2**

 **(Go, Fighting Stars!) Go all-out to win**

 **Fighting Stars Faitingu Sutāzu Hade ni yattsuke**

 **(Fighting Stars!) Finishing them off with a flourish**

 **Go! Fighting Stars** **Gō! Faitingu Sutāzu Chikara awasete 'ke**

 **(Go, Fighting Stars!) Combine your powers**

 _The arrow flows across the screen as shown from behind the Dazzlings, the Rainbooms, the Shadowbolts, and few others like Flash, starting to glow in their own represent colors._

 _Star Crimson fist clash against a Stand that seems to be in equal strength and speed with it as Shadow stares at the user._

 _Spike the Dog barks angrily as something large and shining stands on all four above him._

 _Shadow's birthmark shown before zooming out for Star Crimson to appear as it roars._

 **Sā Arashi ga kuru**

 **Now, a storm will come**

 **Go! Fighting Stars**

 **Gō! Faitingu Sutāzu Tomo ni kakenuke**

 **(Go, Fighting Stars!) Run through together**

 **Fighting Stars**

 _Three shadow figure stood side-by-side. One on the left unleash large ice-spike from the ground forward. One on the right appears to launch a flying blade-slash attack from a golden katana. One in the middle firing pearls like high speed sniper bullets. All three of them then unleash their Stands before the screen changes to one last person facing from the screen before instantly vanish._

 **Faitingu Sutāzu Janpu misetsuke**

 **(Fighting Stars!) Show off your Jump**

 **Go! Fighting Stars**

 **Gō! Faitingu Sutāzu Ore ni makasetoke**

 **(Go, Fighting Stars!) Leave it up to me**

 **Go!** **！**

 **Gō! Shōri mezashi Ike!**

 _Shadow is seen on his knee having some moments of deep thoughts: like about his grandmother Jolyne, some old friends, and the enemies he'll be facing. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a tap on his shoulder, turn around to see the Dazzlings behind him with smiles and determination on their face. Shadow smirks as he stand to look forward at the horizon before unleashing Star Crimson striking with its barrage of punches to the screen then words started popping out by the punches, from one last punch the words came together right the name of the story._

 **Dojo's Bizarre Adventure!**

 **Chapter 4: Sudden Burning Fury, OVERDRIVE!**

Shadow try his best to not get shaken up by the fact that ice is forming up to his legs, though the ice is making it very difficult that it's so cold like 30-20 degrees.

"There have been little few who can survive Jack Cold-Hearted Fang coldness or lives to tell about it, will you be one of those victims?" Frosty asked, testing out how Shadow will survive this fight.

The ice is just above the kneecap, any minute from now Shadow will become a human-pop-stickle, despite all that Shadow remains calm that he even stops shaking. Looking at Frosty with a dragger glare, about to surprises him.

"You know, I sometime like playing in the cold when it's winter time; training himself to withstand the cold and playing in the snow sometime with my grandma when I was a kid." Shadow said, remembering a bit of the time in the snow and clutches his fists.

"Where are you getting at with just childhood memories?" Frosty asked, Shadow is up to something and he'll have to be ready for it.

"You shouldn't get so work up or else you'll be brought down by your own cold!" Shadow shouted as he brought out Star Crimson's tail to smash the ice into tiny shards with a single swing.

"(I-incredible, Jack Cold-Hearted Fang's ices are as hard as elephant-size diamond and his Stand just scatter it with just one swing! He's more powerful than I thought!)" Frosty gasps thought, now he'll have to get serious in this fight.

Shadow dash towards Frosty as Star Crimson appears in front of him, ready to attack, launching its fist to Frosty hard and fast.

" **OZA!"**

But Jack Cold-Hearted Fang quickly deafened its master from the push, but it along with Frosty got push a few feet away from the force, feeling his Stand's arms shaking from the punch.

"Very impressive, both speed and strength in one such as yourself is a rare thing to witness and experiences it as well." Frosty commented, feeling a little excited for this fight.

"Yeah, you're about to see more of this, painfully up close!" Shadow said as he leaps towards his opponent as Star Crimson began its barrage of punches but is block by an ice-shield, though it slowly began to break apart.

Frosty quickly slide to his right, avoiding the punches, and carefully think of way to deal with Shadow, and then he smirks thinking of just the attack to use. Jack Cold-Hearted Fang twirl its hands around in circles as some sparkle-cold breath form to the circle, creating what appear to be saw-blades of ice spinning at high-rapid speed.

"Let see if you're 'cut' out for this: **Blizzard Cuter!** " Jack throws the ice-saw at its target like an all-star baseball pitcher.

Shadow didn't think the attack was worth worrying about so he just dodges them with ease, but what he didn't realize that those saws were something more. The moment they hit the wall, they suddenly bounce off and went for the young Joestar again, luckily Star Crimson manage to push its user out of the way; shocking Shadow at most that he underestimate his opponent.

"And I thought you were smarter for old saying, 'never judge a book by its cover', and now that cockiness of yours will cost you your life!" Frosty declared as Jack launch four more **Blizzard Cuter** to make things more difficult for Shadow. 

Shadow does his best to dodges the frozen blades, coming at him from everywhere around him bouncing off the walls of small spaces in the basement, he wonders if Frosty attended to get hurt by his own attack? Until he saw a circle of ice wall surrounding Frosty, of course he would have a plan to defend himself.

The saws were inches away of leaving cuts on Shadow everywhere and he need to think fast, despite his amazing speed and stamina, he can't keep this up forever. With no other choice; he release Star Crimson to destroy five of the saws, caught one, and throws it back to Frosty with extreme force that it almost went all the way through.

"Got any more tricks up your sleeves?" Shadow mocked.

Frosty grin stare, decided to go for the offensive up close, march towards Shadow with Jack Cold-Hearted Fang in front with solid-frozen claws extended to 3-4 inches long.

" **Frost Scratch!"**

Star Crimson clash its fist against Jack's claws, both countering and blocking each other, but the crimson Stand had the edge in speed and strength over the icy, and then ended the clash by knocking it away with its tail to the chest.

Frosty groan in pain from his chest, the force he felt would have kill a normal man and was lucky to survive that, but not against two or three more hits. Now he had no choice but to unleash one of his strongest attacks against Shadow, he really hoped that he wouldn't have to use it, that it wouldn't have to go down to using THAT. But he knew that it is the only way to win.

"(Let how Shadow can deal against a 'cold' rain?)" Frosty thought, Jack blows strong clouds above Shadow luckily the ceiling is 10-11 feet high for the clouds.

Shadow wonders of what Frosty is up to with those clouds, and something tells him that it isn't good.

"Do you know how many rain drops per second?" Frosty asked, confusing Shadow. "Well during a drizzle: there are 151 drops per sec per square inch, but to the hardest a like cloudburst: over 1,220 drops per sec per square inch."

Shadow eyes widen, realizing what Frosty is taking about, quickly looking up to see tiny very-sharp ice shards are forming from the cloud ready to drop down to him.

"That fastest mph for a bullet to travel is 4,700 mph and the fastest tornado like an F12 is 812 mph. Also the fast blizzard is 100 mph, combine all that impact will be deadly!" Frosty said as the ice began to rain down.

"Feel the sharp icy wrath of **Hell's Frozen Shower!** "

They were coming to Shadow very fast, thinking about what Frosty said about the mph they coming at him at the speed over 5,600 mph, and then Shadow smirks. Bringing out Star Crimson to get ready to show Frosty something he'll never forget, as the two strikes a pose pointing their finger at Frosty.

"Trying to make yourself look cool isn't going to save you!" Frosty shouted, but what he didn't realize is that the posing was just for show.

But a few seconds later Frosty cocky grin began to fade into shock and slightly fear of what he is seeing and hope it some sort of trick or something. But it was real.

For some reason, the ice shards dropping towards Shadow are being completely destroyed like they were hitting some kind of force field, but there was something more than that.

"You said that the rain drops have the speed over 5,600 mph, well that's disappointing because Star Crimson can go over 1,300 times faster and that's only 2% of its true speed!" Shadow said shocking Frosty of such a feat.

Frosty look at the shards, focusing Jack's super-sight to see a small red blur slashing away the ice shards, gasps of realization he discovery that Star Crimson is destroy every single icy raindrop so fast that it look like a dome is form around Shadow. Striking so little space, in so little time, even being able to keep up that speed is beyond impressive.

"Oh, and just so you know, Star Crimson is only using one finger, destroying the shards." Shadow informed shocking Frosty even more frightening.

The frozen rain suddenly stop and the cloud disbursed, leaving the two Stand users facing off each other once again.

"I had hoped that I didn't want to use my other strongest attack, if **Hell's Frozen Shower** fails, but you have proven to be more dangerous than I thought." Frosty said Jack breath out like usually but to Shadow nothing came out.

Until few moments later, Shadow felt his body cold like the ice on his legs from earlier, except no ice were forming but his body is feeling majorly freezing as he's began to shiver and shake from the coldness.

"This is another if my ultimate technique, more deadly than **Hell's Frozen Shower** and quite affective." Frosty said he hated himself for using this attack but he was left with no other choice.

Shadow struggles to make his way to Frosty but his body doesn't seem to listen to him from the cold and mostly putting his body to mere halt, then the whole room began to be cover in ice and cold-air becomes visible.

"This is the power to freeze anything down to the temperature of… -36 degree Fahrenheit: **Silent Winter!** " Frosty said striking a pose along with Jack Cold-Hearted Fang. "Now feel death slowly claiming your soul from your soon to be cold dead body."

Moments later Shadow is now feeling the cold affecting his mind as well; his sights were becoming blurry and barely keeping them open, his body began to wave a bit back and forth, and feeling that his is beginning to breaks apart if he moves too much.

"(Is this the end?)" Shadow thought, throughout his battles against other Stand users, could this be his fate to die.

 **(With the Dazzlings)**

Sonata suddenly felt hurt from her chest, like some part of her is being rip off and thinking about Shadow as well.

"Girls, something feels wrong?" Sonata wondered, from the looks of things Adagio and Aria are having the same problem as well.

"Damn it, this feeling in my chest won't shut up and it has something to do with Shadow." Aria grinned punching her own breasts making jiggle and ripple from the punches.

"Though it feels like he's in trouble and may not make it." Adagio assumed clutching her hands together.

All three girls, even Aria, began feel sad for the young Joestar as a single tear from each began to fall from their cheeks to the ground, making tiny drip sounds.

 **(Back to the Fight)**

 _Drip… drip… drip_

Shadow somehow heard tiny dripping sounds and knows who's crying, seeing the Dazzlings almost crying and saddens to leave them. He doesn't know why, he only met them just last night, but he feels closer and calmer when he's near them as his hearts began to beat a little faster than normal.

"This game is set and match, Shadow Joestar!" Frosty declared his victory.

Shadow eyes widen when Frosty said 'match' and try his hardest to reach into his pocket, after a few struggles he pulled out the matches he got when he entered the room. He put his hands together and hopes that his plan will work.

"Whatever you're up to, it is futile!" Frosty said.

Shadow felt as though Frosty was right, how the hell is gonna light up the matches from this insane coldness. Suddenly he felt something in his head, seeing an image of one of the people with the same star-shaped birthmark he saw during his trip through the void.

 **(Image in Shadow's mind)**

 _The blue-haired man emitting some kind of bright-yellow aura around him while inhaling deeply as he glows brighter and perhaps more powerful._

" _How my heart resonates, I'm pulsing with heat and life, MY VERY BLOOD IS A SYMPHONY WITHIN ME! SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE!_

 **(Back to reality)**

Shadow breaths deep in, inhaling as much as he can, while Star Crimson's hands snap its fingers harder to emitted sparks to the matches and they finally lit up. Fire consume the matches as Shadow clutches his hands tight while the fire is burning from within while he's still inhaling.

"If you think some tiny flames will be enough to save you, then you are dead wrong!" Frosty stated thinking that there is no way Shadow can survive the cold for long now, but unnoticed to him steam were beginning come out of Shadow.

" **How my heart resonates…"**

"What's that, your heart is beginning to give in to the cold?" Frosty asked mocking Shadow, but then he notices the steam and confuses of why.

"… **I'm pulsing with heat and life…"**

As more steam is coming out bigger and stronger, Shadow is starting to glow brightly of yellow-gold-orange aura around him mixing with the crimson-red aura of Star Crimson. Then Shadow a couple of steps towards Frosty in which he step back in fear.

"(I-impossible, this is impossible, how is still able to move under all this cold that could kill a normal in seconds or so, but he's somehow still alive and moving?! And how is he producing this much heat?!")" Frosty thought, questioning of how is Shadow is pulling off such an amazing feat, as well as feeling the intense heat from Shadow the closer he gets. "(C-could this be his t-true power?!)"

"… **MY VERY BLOOD IS A SYMPTHONY WITHIN ME!"**

Shadow strongly leaps forward towards Frosty instantly with Star Crimson in front, not giving the cold Stand user enough time to put up his defend, strong punch to the face and more.

" **SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE/OZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZA"**

Frosty is now feeling the barrage punches of Star Crimson's attack and few moments later it ended with one final punch.

" **OOOZA!"**

Sending Frosty flying towards the steel-door of the room; busting through and crashing to a wall just outside of the room.

Frosty is still somewhat awake, though his body is another case.

All the ice and the cold in the room began to disappear as soon Frosty is out and Shadow relax a bit starting to feel the warm again. Though he question himself of what was that power he just did, it felt like it was a part of him now. He decided not to worry about that now as he walks towards Frosty and knee down to nearly eye-level.

"So, you're gonna tell me the real motive for testing me like that?" Shadow asked, Frosty gasps that somehow Shadow knew what he was doing all along and he smirks.

"Hehe, how do you know?" Frosty asked.

"Just my instinct, telling that you wanted to see me at the strongest state and that you need help with something." Shadow confirmed.

"Indeed, I need someone like you to help, to fight off against a powerful Stand user that I believe you may be the one to stand a chance against him." Frosty stated giving Shadow a serious look.

"Well, you can tell me all about later, right now you need a visit to the nurse's office." Shadow pointed out, Frosty chuckled but groan in pain.

Shadow help Frosty on feet to make way to the nurse's office, thinking about this powerful Stand user Frosty mentioned could he or she be really powerful to give him the battle of life and death, does he even stand a chance as Frosty believes, he'll find out soon.

Through the hallway, Shadow spotted the Dazzlings who also spotted him with worry faces and a little anger in them. He either has to make up some excuses to them or just straight up tell the truth, though he thinks that the truth will come out one way or another.

 **To be Continue…**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Dojo's Big Opening Act for the Battle of the Band!**

We see Shadow up close to the face with his eyes close and breathing calmly, slowly zooming out he's in a forest far away from the city, meditating to channel the energy from within to bring it out.

Ever since his fight with Frosty yesterday, he wants to see how much power he can out into his Hamon. So he woke up early at 3 am, uses Star Crimson's speed light-speed to run to the forest in about 3 seconds close to a camp at a lake, and started doing some basic training of Hamon like he somehow knows them for a few hours.

Though he also recalls of how scared and worried the Dazzlings were when they saw some cuts on his clothes while helping an injury Frosty walking to the nurses office. He told them that he gotten into a fight against Frosty and won but they still worry for him a bit like Aria punching him in the gut, Sonata hugging him tightly, and Adagio just glared at him like his not telling him the whole.

Shadow didn't want to tell them about his Stand and the danger he may face in the very near future, like the dangerous powerful Stand User Frosty warned him about, though something tells him they'll get involve sooner than expected.

Back to his training, in front of Shadow is a large log, about 4-5 feet long and 7 feet tall, with six I-beams on top with a small kitten as well; he's gonna try to chop all of them in one blow without harming the kitten. He focus his Hamon into he's left arm and jumps higher than the stacks, with a great 'OZA' yell he brings down his hand to the kitten. As the hand made contact to the kitten's head, the I-beams and log all got split into two instantly at the same time.

Shadow land back to the ground before catching the unharmed kitten as it lick his face in the cutest way. There was another thing Shadow wanted to try something else, something he did during his fight against the Pillar Men. He lets go of the kitten making it fall to the ground, but just when it was about 2.5 inches to the ground.

" **STAR CRIMSON"**

Shadow shout with all his might as Star Crimson appear beside him with a 'OZA' yell, then everything began to slow down to completely stop. Everything around him from the kitten, the birds, falling leaves, the clouds, all expect Shadow and Star Crimson have been stop in time.

At this point Shadow knew this is another of Star Crimson's power: The power to freeze time itself.

" _1 Second"_

Shadow is counting of how long he freeze time as he has Star Crimson throw some punches to the air seeing as it can move freely and Shadow did the same seeing he can move around as well.

" _2 second"_

Once the 2 second came, time began to move again as everything has move as well. Now Shadow knows that he only freeze time for about 2 second, but that won't be a problem for since he got light-speed with Star Crimson. Although, he wish to see for himself how he can go on his own with Star Crimson's speed.

Shadow ready himself, after a few moments, he ran through the woods faster than he's ever been before. His top speed was over 80 mph but now that has been to over 160 mph.

He stops a large rock, thinking he wanted to see if Hamon can do something else. He places his hand on the rock and channels his Hamon to the max as stream began to form from the rock. Shadow removes his hand to see the spot is liquefying: meaning that Shadow can make his Hamon thousands of time stronger and hotter as well.

"Well, still not sure what's going on but these new powers are awesome!" Shadow said exciting until a thought came to his head; he quickly took out his phone to see the time he has 15 minutes until school starts.

"Yare yare daze." Shadow signed before he could coat his legs into Star Crimson's.

Shadow suddenly dodge an incoming projectile, upon closer look it look like a small round shiny-ball that almost like a pearl, but the pearl strangely came back at him as he dodges it again and again for a minute like it was a heat-seeking missile. Finally Shadow had enough, destroying the pearl with a two fists of his Stand smashing it to bits.

Shadow wanted to know what was all that about but he didn't have time because it has to get to school, so he just ran off hoping the girls wouldn't get to worry for over him.

Unknown to him, a shadowy figure from behind a tree saw Shadow leave and smiling he could be a great prey for hunting.

 **(Canterlot High: At the entrance of the Battle)**

"I really hope Shadow will like of what we're doing for him!" Sonata excited, hoping Shadow will like his surprise.

"I can't believe we're actually going along with your crazy idea." Aria said rolled her eyes earning a glare from Sonata.

"Surprising myself, I actually want see Shadow doing this considering he use to be in a band." Adagio said. The Dazzlings use their power to 'convince' Celestia and Luna to give Shadow a chance to at least sing for the opening of the Battle of Bands.

"Shhh, here he comes!" Sonata said pointing at Shadow coming their way.

"Hey girls, you ready for the big event?" Shadow asked the respond he got was Sonata giggling with her hands over her mouth, Aria smiles rolled her eyes, and Adagio smirked.

"What's up?" He asked getting a weird feeling that he just got pulled in to something big.

Sonata while still giggling picks a long briefcase, handing it to Shadow. He opens it shock of seeing a black and red guitar as the body is a big star like his birthmark.

"What's going on?" Shadow nervously asked. Instead of words, the Dazzlings drag Shadow through the doors to on the stage as a light shines upon him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you our opening act to start us off: Shadow Dojo Joestar!" Celestia announced to all the students in present cheers for the young Joestar.

He felt angry that he was put into the position without even talking to him about it but he also felt great that he gets another chance to play music once again like he did with his old band. He look towards the Dazzlings at backstage waving and cheering him on like Sonata jumping of thrills making her breasts bounce crazy as well. He was already on stage with a new guitar in his hands with everyone wanting to see some action; he might as well go for it.

"Hope you don't mind, I'm a little rusty at this, haven't played in while so hope you all enjoy." Shadow said in the microphone, tuning his guitar and taking a deep breath with his eyes close. Thinking back of his time with his friends in the band and just thought of the song to sing.

He raises his hand ready to strike some rhyme of pure awesomeness. And then began playing the amazes everyone.

 **(Stand Proud: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3 Stardust Crusaders)**

 _Soshite tsudoishi sutādasuto_

 _(And now these gathering stardusts)_

 _Hyakunen me no mezame ni yobarete_

 _(summoned in the awakening of a century-old (catastrophe))_

 _Otokotachi wa mukau_

 _(And all these (brave) men must face now)_

 _Toki no suna wo koeru Journey_

 _(A race beyond the sands of time with this journey)_

 _Kusari no yō tsuranaru karami au karuma_

 _(Entangling all like a chain, intertwining karma)_

 _Hikari de tatsu sadame_

 _((With one's) fate shrouded by the platinum)_

 _Stand up! Stand up! Stand up!_

 _(Stand up! Stand up! Stand up!)_

 _Uchikomu no wa_

 _(Shooting across (and beyond))_

 _All right now All right now All right now_

 _(All right now All right now All right now)_

 _Hokori no Bullet_

 _(It's a vigorous bullet)_

 _JOJO! JOJO! JOJO!_

 _(JOJO! JOJO! JOJO!)_

 _Break you down Break you down Break you down_

 _(Break you down! Break you down! Break you down!)_

 _Kobushi hanatsu seinaru vijon Stand Proud!_

 _(Let these fists fly free, with this hallowed vision, STAND PROUD)_

As Shadow plays, everyone from the crowed to the other performers backstage is up stuck of amazement of how awesome and wonderful Shadow is. Some of the girls blush of the sight of Shadow that he's handsome and incredible, even thinking of wanting him as the boyfriend, mostly the Dazzlings.

 _Tojirareteta toki ni_

 _(Undaunted by the confines of time)_

 _Hi no hikari abiseru no wa dareda_

 _(They are the ones to whom the sunlight shines (fervently bright))_

 _Mirai nokosu kibō_

 _((Burdened with) the task to save the future)_

 _Nagareru boshi no kuruseidāsu_

 _((They are the) Starlight Crusaders)_

 _Kakeru no wa inochi mamoru beki ai to_

 _(Wagering their lives for the ones that they truly hold dear)_

 _Kādo wa kubarareta_

 _(A Tarot card was dealt (for each one))_

 _Stand up! Stand up! Stand up!_

 _(Stand up! Stand up! Stand up!)_

 _Tachihadakaru_

 _(Against all those obstacles)_

 _All right now All right now All right now_

 _(All right now All right now All right now)_

 _Teki wo taoshi_

 _(These enemies shall be defeated)_

 _JOJO! JOJO! JOJO!_

 _(JOJO! JOJO! JOJO!)_

 _Break you down Break you down Break you down_

 _(Break you down! Break you down! Break you down!)_

 _Michi wo hiraku tamashi no vijon Stand Proud!_

 _(Paving one's own road with the vision of spirit, STAND PROUD)_

This was bringing back some old memories of how Shadow was in his old band years ago, but that was before the Stand User attacked his school and his friends he had no choice but to fight, even though he won his friends still got hurt from the crossfire. So he decided to quit the band and kept his distances from them. It felt good to play again; hopefully his friends can forgive him and maybe understand someday.

 _Yami no naka warau senaka wo_

 _(With an echoing laughter deep dark within)_

 _Sagashi oimotomeru otoko no_

 _(The chase is on, dead set to search for that one man)_

 _Sono ashioto rekuiemu_

 _(Footsteps (creaking along with) that Requiem_

 _(All while leaving) their mark in the desert)_

 _Stand up! Stand up! Stand up!_

 _(Stand up! Stand up! Stand up!)_

 _Uchikomu no wa_

 _(Shooting across and beyond)_

 _All right now All right now All right now_

 _(All right now All right now All right now)_

 _Hokori no Bullet_

 _(It's a vigorous bullet)_

 _JOJO! JOJO! JOJO!_

 _(JOJO! JOJO! JOJO!)_

 _Break you down Break you down Break you down_

 _(Break you down! Break you down! Break you down!)_

 _Kobushi hanatsu seinaru vijon Stand Proud!_

 _(Let these fists fly free, with this hallowed vision, STAND PROUD!)_

The Dazzlings were feeling true on just by seeing him play and sing like a God of Music but they weren't the only ones. Three of the Rainbooms: Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack, the self-proclaim Great and Powerful Trixie, even Celestia and Luna are feeling turn on by Shadow wanting to do something erotic with him.

 _Stand up! Stand up! Stand up!_

 _(Stand up! Stand up! Stand up!)_

 _Tachihadakaru_

 _(Against all those obstacles)_

 _All right now All right now All right now_

 _(All right now All right now All right now)_

 _Teki wo taoshi_

 _(These foes shall be defeated)_

 _JOJO! JOJO! JOJO!_

 _(JOJO! JOJO! JOJO!)_

 _Break you down Break you down Break you down_

 _(Break you down! Break you down! Break you down!)_

 _Michi wo hiraku tamashi no vijon Stand Proud!_

 _(Paving one's own road with the vision of one's spirit, STAND PROUD)_

Getting ready to end this, he finishes the song with some guitar solo and makes an epic pose.

 **(Music End)**

Shadow breathes a little heavy, for a moment everyone was quiet until a clap was heard from a blue-haired boy with a shield T-shirt started cheering of how awesome he was, then everyone began clapping and cheering that Shadow is great with a guitar. Shadow bows and thanks them for enjoying the show.

One figure clap slowly as he smiles maniacal, like how he saw Shadow in the forest seeing his abilities in action and now it is time to make his move to complete his mission.

Destroy Shadow Joestar.

 **To Be Continue…**

* * *

 **KO new chapter is finish, hope you all enjoy it and the song!**

 **Shadow is a great singer on the stage and the song how can I not use it it's awesome, but there is a new enemy on the raise who wants to destroy the young Joestar. Why exactly, you'll have to find out in the next chapter.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Update for Future Chapters!

**Voting Poll Announcement of Dojo's Bizarre Adventure!**

 **KO everyone, first off: I want to say thank you all for putting my story Dojo's Bizarre Adventure over 1,000 views sooo much better than views I get on and hope to read some comments from you guys as well.**

 **Now on to the main objective: time to vote of which of the Dazzlings would go with Shadow Joestar in bed with him in future chapters for a lemon scene. Be warn that I will also do this about which girl to join his harem next, also to decided the next girl by the order of how many vote they like the one with most go first to the one with the less vote.**

 **KO time to casts out your votes and hope your result will come in soon!**

 **Adagio Dazzle.**

 **Aria Blaze.**

 **Sonata Dusk.**

 **All of the Dazzlings.**

 **KO that's all for now and hope to see you soon in the next chapters of Dojo's Bizarre Adventure!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Dojo's Big Surprises from Both Love and Danger! Beware the Fierce Copy-Stand!**

In backstage, Shadow is still shaken of what he just did: he performed in front of the whole of school as an opening act for the Battle of the Bands and enjoyed every moment of it, something he haven't done in years since he quiet music. It felt great, like a very heavy burden he'd carry has finally been lifted hope his old band will know that the music within him has awoken once again and know how sorry he is for what he did.

"Hey Dojo, you're alright there?" A girl asked. Shadow turn to see Pinkie Pie and her friends behind her with a new girl he hasn't seen before.

The girl has light-purple skin, long dark-sapphire-blue hair with a violent and pink-rose stripe, and violent eyes. She wears a very light-blue with a small reddish bowtie, purple skirt with two big stars and six small stars on the side, long shoes with pink and purple knee socks. She seems well fit of an average person with an hour-glass figure (of course) with breasts of F to G-cup.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine though I don't think I saw you before." Shadow said approaching the new girl giving him the 'Don't Mess with Me' look, making sure she knows who she is dealing with.

"Right, I just came yesterday when I got a message from Sunset about the event, I'm Twilight Spackle by the way." Twilight introduced herself extending her hand, also not surprise about Shadow's height as she's use to things bigger than her where she's from.

"Pleasure, Shadow Joestar." Shadow responded as he shakes Twilight's hand.

"So you guys are competing as well?" Shadow asked the girls nodded.

"We're the Rainbooms and we're totally gonna blow the competition away with pure awesomeness!" Rainbow Dash bragged making some of the group glares at her.

"You like to show off a lot, do you?" Shadow asked which made Rainbow blush.

"Y-yeah, I'm gonna show everyone just how awesome me and my band is!" Rainbow said pump up her chest making her breasts bounces a bit.

"Our band!" Applejack reminded irate as the others rolled their eyes or simply huff.

Shadow raise an eyebrow seeing this, when he met them at lunch yesterday they were all friends and supportive to each other, now it seems like this friendship they have is falling apart little by little.

"You were really amazing out there Shadow, I never knew you could play something like that or even sing for that matter." Sunset said her heart still beats by just looking at Shadow.

"Indeed darling, you really woo the crowd over like a pro!" Rarity said dazzle by the talent Shadow had shown, felt like he's the diamond in the rough.

"You were really wonderful!" Fluttershy complemented quietly but Shadow was able to hear her say that.

"Thank you all for the kind words, though to be honest I would never thought of seeing myself play again for a long time." Shadow said with a deep voice the girls got confuses.

"What do you mean, if you played before why quiet until now?" Rainbow asked but Shadow didn't feel like answering that bringing back some old and painful memories forcing him to clutches his fist.

"Rainbow, it's probably something he doesn't want to talk about." Applejack scolded her for asking such a personal question and the two stare at each other angry.

"Yeah, so you hook up with the Dazzlings, since you sleep with them at their place that is?" Pinkie asked which shock not only the girls but Shadow as well as he hasn't told anyone about living with the Dazzlings.

"How'd you know about that?" Shadow asked.

"Just a hunch; like you showing up the night before you and the girls transfer here." Pinkie said which shocks him even more that she knew when he came to this world, like she's psychic or something.

"Don't question her, that just how she is, Pinkie is just being Pinkie." Sunset mentioned in other words, don't question Pinkie Pie or you'll a massive headache trying to understand her.

"Right?!" Shadow said deciding to let the mystery of this girl slide and just focus on other things.

"So… you and the Dazzlings live… together?" Twilight asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, let just say I got nowhere left to go after my grandmother died in a… accident and the grisl took out of themselves to give me comfort." Shadow explained but lied a little not wanting them to know about 'him from another world and all'.

"That's so sad." Fluttershy muttered almost like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry that happened to you partner." Applejack said knowing how she would feel if her granny Smith were to die.

"It's alright, my grandmother is a strong-strict woman, so she'll probably scold me for being sad and depress. I'll continue on living for her." Shadow said even though his grandmother is gone, she'll always be with him in spirit and heart.

"Anyway, have you notices anything… weird about those girls?" Twilight asked Shadow feel as though Twilight seem to know more about the Dazzlings than she let on.

Before Shadow could answer, hears from the stage of the Dazzlings up next to sing seeing them getting ready for their performance.

"Before me and my sisters start, we would like to have Shadow Joestar to come up to the stage please." Adagio called out the young Joestar surprising him.

Shadow look at the Rainbooms if they know what the Dazzlings want but they didn't for they too have confusing thoughts, so he just sign and walks up to the stage.

"You don't think those sirens have him under his spell, don't you?" Pinkie asked worried hoping they haven't control Shadow with their songs.

"I hope not, everyone in school including the adults are under their spell, but that might be a wishful thinking." Rainbow said sadly.

"I don't know girls; I think he could be like us." Twilight said causing the band to eyes widen of Twilights thoughts.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Applejack asked wondering what her pony princess friend is taking about.

"He didn't seem like he's under their spell, in fact I think he's not even under the influence of the sirens' magic at all!" Twilight concluded making everyone gasps of this realization.

"Wait, so he can resist their magic like we can?!" Sunset shocked wonder if Shadow is from Equestria as well.

"I believe so, from the looks in his eyes unlike everyone else, but there is something different about him, very, very different. And my gut tells me that it does not even involve magic either." Twilight said choking her chin to think more.

"Well, if he's not magic like us or from your pony world, then what could it be that's keeping him from being control by the sirens?" Rarity asked now starting to get worry.

"I don't know, but it something unique and possibly ether great or dangerously powerful." Twilight said the girls look at Shadow standing next to the Dazzlings on the stage.

"First off, we like to thank you for that big opening to start off the Battle of the Bands!" Adagio said as the audience claps for Shadow.

"It's no problem, it felt great actually." Shadow said.

"Well, you'll feel even greater for what my sisters and I have in store for you." Adagio said smirk at the end along with her Aria and Sonata.

Before Shadow could even think Adagio grabs him by the jacket and smack her lips onto his, he gasps of this action and everyone else watching this shock with their eyes wide. Instantly Shadow return the kiss for a few seconds before Adagio departed with a big grin on her face next came more shocking when Aria and Sonata each other took turns of kissing Shadow even he didn't mind at all.

"Shadow 'Dojo' Joestar, I-I know we've only known each other for 2 days now a-and this may feel awkward…" Adagio trying to mutter the words but it's a good thing her sisters are here.

"For some reason, we been having these 'feelings' inside of us that always mentions you and we'll even I have to admit that you're a pretty cool." Aria added last is Sonata to finish things off.

"And so, we have decided to try something we never thought we do all together you're very special to us and we make this even MORE special!" Sonata said as the three come together side by side.

"Huh, Twilight I don't mean to freak out a bit, but are they doing what I think they are doing?" Rainbow asked nervously as she bits her nails like she's about to go crazy.

"Oh come, I'm sure is not that dramatic… right?" Twilight asked worry to Sunset but she only responded in shrugged.

"Well, they did just kiss him after all, so they're probably serious about this." A dog said making the girls worry even more.

He has purple and light-green fur with green eyes. He's spike, Twilight fateful friend.

"Will be you our boyfriend and love us to the end?" The Dazzlings asked at once.

Shadow hesitated at first, giving some thought about this shockingly enough he in somewhat way felt the same thing to the Dazzlings, all the emotions that's been building up inside of him was his love for them waiting for Shadow to say the words to them.

Shadow deciding to show them his feelings pulls them into a strong hug, shocking everybody around; Shadow now knew his answer and will stick with it to the very end.

"Yare yare daze, you just stole my thunder but I think you said better than I can." Shadow signed with a smile." I promise to treat each of you equally love till the ends of time!" Shadow promised making the glee with joy as tears streams down to their cheeks.

Rainbow Dash fainted from Shadow's answer as everyone else in the band gasps with jaws drop, with Pinkie's jaw literally drop to the ground and her eyes pop out like a cartoon.

While everyone was enjoying and gasps of sudden the blooming of love for the four there is still one thing they are forgetting, they're in the middle of the Battle of the Band.

"*cough* While I do love to see romance blossoming like everyone, but need I remind you all we have a competition to continue." Luna said over the microphone.

"Yes, yes, girls please get with your part so everyone else can do theirs." Celestia said Shadow kiss the Dazzlings cheeks before heading back to backstage.

Rainbow got up from her faint to see Shadow walking back to them but giving him an angry glare which confuses him.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"Do you have any idea what you are getting yourself into?" Rainbow asked furious.

"I believe I got myself 3 girlfriends who share the same love for me as I do for them." Shadow said glaring back at Rainbow as she clutches her fist.

"Those girls are very bad news, you have no idea of what they're cabal of, so better stay clear of them else you'll regret it." Rainbow warned the girls tried to step in to stop her from saying anything else but Shadow stop them while keeping his eyes on Rainbow.

"Maybe I DO know what they can do even though you and your friends know more about them than you let on, but let me tell you this!" Shadow said angrily about to give this rainbow-colored hair girl a piece of his mind until something caught his eyes behind them.

A humanoid-like being with its upper body part phasing through the doors, then it quickly retreated to the other side.

Shadow push Rainbow aside to chase after the phantom-like thing, knowing what that was he just saw.

"Hey, weren't you going to say something 'Mister Tough Guy Idiot'?" Rainbow insulted Shadow but he completely ignored her as he ran out the doors.

Shadow rush out the door to find the Stand and hopefully the User but nothing but an empty hallway, he worries that he might be hallucinating of what he saw decided to walk it off to regain his thoughts until he bump into three little girls.

"Sorry, had my thoughts somewhere else." Shadow apologized helping one of the girls who fell on her butt.

"No, it's alright we were in a hurry." The girl said with a western accent Shadow thought that almost sound like how Applejack talk and look at the three girls.

One girl he helped is very light-yellow-like skin, red hair with a raspberry bowtie on her head, and orange eye color.

The second has pale-orange skin, light raspberry-hair, and purple eyes.

The third has white skin almost like Rarity, purple and pink stripes hair color with a red hair brand, and sap green eyes.

"Do you by any chances know a cowgirl name: Applejack?" Shadow asked the girl with the bowtie.

"Yeah, actually, she's ma big sister, so you met her and her friends' right?" She asked Shadow nodded. "I'm Applebloom."

"I'm Sweetie Belle, Rarity's little sister."

"Scootaloo's the name and Rainbow is my big sis, even though not by blood."

"And together, we are… THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" The three shouted together.

"Nice name, glad to see you're getting along like your sisters." Shadow said grateful to see younger kids like them to be close.

Applebloom narrow her eyes looking at Shadow's face, something about him and his clothes was reminding her of something she was suppose to do.

"Applebloom, it's rude to stare at someone we just barely met." Sweetie Belle said remembering the lessons in manners Rarity taught her.

"Sorry, it just that, it feels like there's something Ai'm forgetting, what's your name?" Applebloom asked while trying to remember something.

"Shadow Joestar or Dojo, either way." Shadow introduced himself Appleboom gasps.

"A-Ai remember now, there was this scary guy we met up on the third floor!" Applebloom recalled making the other two shocks in fear.

"THAT guy, what does he have to do with anything?!" Scootaloo asked remembering his creepy laugh.

"Don't you all remember what he told us: 'to go find the one Dojo who has a cross-shaped scar over his right eye and a star-shaped birthmark'" Applebloom reminded her friends as they gasps as well.

"There's someone looking for me?" Shadow asked getting a bad feeling about this.

"Yeah, there was some guy who wears similar clothes like yours but more colorful and weird with a very scary smile and red paint over it to making it more scary!" Sweetie Belle described of the guy they met, sending shivers down her spine.

"He told us if we find you; we give you his calling card, head up to the third floor, and go the last room at the end of the hallway to the right." Scootaloo explained the guy's indirections handing Shadow the card.

The card is a weird figure holding a glowing mirror in front of the face hiding it, wearing some strange clothing like a wizard with one eye on the hat and the other on the palm on its hand.

"There's also a message for you as well." Applebloom mentioned Shadow put the card in his pocket and listen carefully.

 **(Third Floor Classroom)**

"If you want to find the truth of the 'Big Boss' and his dangerous power, you better come quickly or your beloved girls will be 'dazzle' to death. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The crazy man laughed repeating the message he gave to those three brats, waiting for his guest of honor to arrive so the party can begin.

 **(Back to Shadow)**

Shadow became enrage of the message, not only this 'guy' scared these innocent girls for his own games but he also threatens to kill his girlfriends if he doesn't go along with this. This made him almost as angry as the time the three pillar men killed his grandmother. But there was also something about the guy hr just notices.

He remembered Frosty telling about the guy he warned him about calling himself the 'Big Boss' and has others with Stand powers working for him, figured this freak must be one of them working for the guy since he also mentioned about his boss's power meaning he's a Stand User too probably the Stand he saw backstage.

With no other options, Shadow march right to the room where he'll meet the freak and he's fully aware that it's trap to kill him but he didn't care, the rage within him burns for blood and that's what he's gonna do.

Beat the Hell out of the guy for threatening those he loves and getting info on this 'Big Boss' to learn anything about him and his Stand.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is up and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Shadow has gain himself not one but 3 girlfriends at once and they are the Dazzlings. But as good things come, so does the bad as a new enemy threaten to harm them unless Shadow can stop him.**

 **The card is a reference of the yu-gi-oh card: Copycaat and let just say that the enemy's Stand may or not have powers like that.**

 **Here are the result for the poll and don't worry there is still more time to vote.**

 **Adagio Dazzle: 1**

 **Aria Blaze: 0**

 **Sonata Dusk: 0**

 **All the Dazzlings: 3**

 **I voted for Adagio because she's my favorite Dazzlings.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Star Crimson VS Star Crimson? The Weird Terrify Copying Power of Joker!**

"Don't worry buddy, I got him right where I want him, soon our little _Star_ won't be _shining_ _brightly_ tonight." The creepy dude joked talking to his 'friend' on his HPhone while looking out the window.

"You better not treat this as a joke, our Master gave us this mission and I expect you to not fool around." A Japanese boy voice said irritated about his fellow warrior likes to laugh at most things.

"If I'm such a fool then why am I one of Boss's Top Stand Users in his gang?" The creep asked chuckling that he's being underestimated.

"That question will remain a mystery to me, but never the less Shadow Joestar must be dealt with and you're seems suitable for the job." The Japanese voice stated.

"Only because you lost that Straw Drawing bet, I got the longer stick which means I get to have all the FUN!" The Creep laughed maniacally exciting for meet Shadow and ending him with a smile.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're pretending to insane when you're smarter than you appear." The Japanese boy said.

Before he could respond to that comment, he hears small footsteps sounds seem to be coming towards him in the classroom he's currently at, and they are getting louder by the second. He grins widely that his 'prey' is coming just as he predicted letting those three little girls delivering the message.

"Well Goldy, I'm expecting a guess soon, so I'll call you back later." The Creep said sounding a little demonic with a smile.

"Very well, just remember Joker: the Master doesn't forgive failures." The Japanese boy reminded before hanging up.

"That guy never learns how to lighten up; I hope you know to how laugh at the sight of death." Joker said with a humanoid figure standing behind him ready to battle.

Few steps later everything went quiet for a second or two until the door was kicked open by Shadow crashing it to the other side, he walks in with a deadly look in his eyes like he's already want this guy dead before they even met which made Joker laugh and clapping his hands.

Shadow got a good look at Joker; he's about 6 feet and 3 inches tall with a slim body but he remember his late grandma telling him to never a book by its cover, his skin appears to be white but not in a good way while his eyes are red-colored and his hair dark-green, even has the red mark over his mouth like he's doing a creepy smile. As the girls from earlier said his clothes are similar to Shadow but different: his pants and jacket are purple with green lining at the end of the sleeves, wearing like he's either going to a fancy party or a circus, purple-flat top hat with a green line at the certain.

"Hahahaha, nice entrance, I see you're not the kind of man who wastes his time on small things and get straight to the point!" Joker commented while giggling a bit. "We're going to have so fun!"

"Fun as in scaring three little girls then you're crazy." Shadow said walking up to Joker keeping his guard up for whatever this guy is gonna do.

 **(Twisted Metal Sweet Tooth Theme)**

"Crazzzy?! Oh young Dojo, you have no idea." Joker smirked pulling his left hand out of his pocket showing a deck of cards.

"Pick a card, any card, or better yet… you can have them ALL!" Joker shouted crazy throwing the cards at Shadow thought he was joking but his instinct tells him otherwise.

Shadow dodges a few cards and caught a few of them in his hands, he look back to see that it was a good thing he avoided those cards 'cause they're implanted to a wall like they were razor-sharp.

"Hahahaha, wow you're a better playmate than those other targets my boss sent me to kill, though seeing the expression of death on their face does bring a smile on my face." Joker said sounding like a maniac who enjoys spilling blood of others just for a few laughs.

"Then I think you're gonna more when I put you in a hospital." Shadow said dashed towards Joker. "Star Crimson" He called out bringing his Stand aside and in front to punch the bastard.

Shadow expect Joker to do something to defend himself by summoning his own Stand that looked like the weird picture from the card he got, not wasting time to think of what he'll do next Star Crimson gave one powerful punch to the Stand to be knock away with Joker crashing through some desks and a wall. But instead groaning in pain, Joker just laughs as got up like nothing happen.

"So that's you're Star Crimson I heard some the report one of my _friends_ said when he was spying on you in the forest this morning." Joker mentioned shocking Shadow thought that he was all alone in that forest doing some training.

"So, you guys were spying on me?" Shadow asked still have Star Crimson out.

"Well, not until recently we got word about your fight against Frosty." Joker said while walking up to Shadow bringing a close up face-to-face.

"I'm surprise you were hot enough to even be tough enough to withstand his coldest shoulder, hehe." Joker punned earning a deep dark glare from Shadow.

"Let see how you can withstand a knuckle sandwich to the face." Shadow said as Star Crimson ready to attack again but suddenly it put up one arm to defend a strong punch pushing Shadow a few feet away, he thought it was Joker's Stand but gasps to see a different case.

Somehow, standing next to Joker is the appearance of Star Crimson like it has a twin though the different is that it doesn't have a face.

"Do you like that, the irony of getting hit by your own strength, because this is the taste of my Stand: CoptCat!" Joker said.

"You really think some cheap imitation is gonna help you get the best of me." Shadow said Star Crimson throws a punch but clashes against the Copy-Star Crimson seem evenly match in strength struggling to push each other, shocking Shadow of this.

"Oh Shadow, CopyCat can do more than just copying appearance of another Stand; it can also copy their strength, speed, and their special power!" Joker explained as the two Stands were force to back away from the clash.

It was almost like fighting against a mirror of himself but that doesn't mean he'll back down, he'll just have try surpassing himself and hopefully doesn't try to figure out about doing Hamon or stopping time because that would really be like facing against himself, making this fight more difficult to win.

"Now then, let us see which of us is the better Stand User with similar power?!" Joker shouted launching Copy-Star Crimson towards Shadow as he does the same, bringing them into a clash of fists barrage.

" **OZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZA"**

The clashes is a standstill between the real and the fake, neither of them giving in to the other, Shadow tries to think of a way to fight off against Star Crimson's own strength and speed then he thought that Joker may have the power but does he know the style. Gambling on this, just when the two Stands were about to clash again Star Crimson quickly pulls back its fist and aim it at Joker press the copy. Shadow took a quite deep breath charging up his Hamon to Star Crimson.

" **Zoom Punch"**

Its arm expended long and fast, passing Copy-Star Crimson to Joker slightly dodging the stretchy punch but it still left a cut on his cheekbone, Joker jumps back with his Stand and rubs his cutted cheek making the one side of the red smile-mark with dimples.

"Looks like that copying power doesn't work much if you don't know how they work." Shadow stated smirking at Joker.

"Well, you're certainly are full of surprises and I love it! Now let me show my surprise!" Joker said charging at Shadow without his Stand this time and leap for a flying kicking to the chest but Shadow caught the leg and threw him away.

"I'm not surprise."

"Oh, you sure you're not getting _cold feet_?" Joker punned again but this time he meant literally.

Shadow then felt something on his feet, something cold; he looks down shock to see both his feet frozen in ice. Shadow also remember what Joker said about his Stand copying any Stand with their ability, meaning he could've copy from Frosty and he was right. He saw CopyCat now taking the form of Jack Cold-Hearted Fang but like before with Star Crimson it doesn't have a face.

"CopyCat can not only copy the Stand it facing, it can also change into the Stand I've fought before in the past, like little Frosty's." Joker explained Copy-Jack Cold-Hearted Fang blow ice-draggers towards Shadow; they got deflected by Star Crimson with just its tail.

Joker decided to make things interesting by turning the floor slippery with ice and some sharp ice shards rising, Shadow tries to keep his footing despite the ice being slippery and all though he never did learn how to skit in ice. Joker slid towards Shadow while spinning with his right leg out making a spinning kick Shadow dodges it to his left but find himself sliding across the ice-field and bump into a window then suddenly Joker punch him in the chest Shadow pushing to the window more cracking it, Joker then grabs Shadow by the jacket and throws him across the floor sliding him on the ice and crashes against some desks.

Shadow groan from the pain as he tries to get up but almost keeps falling, if that wasn't the worse a big fire ball came it him luckily he manage to dodge it. CopyCat once again takes the shape of a humanoid bird with flaming arm-wings and flaming hair style literally fire, and no face.

"This one I fought that one _hotheaded_ dude thinking he can take on the Boss by, what was he said 'burn him to ashes and stomp them', HAHAHAHAHA!" Joker laughed remembering the fool who thinks he can beat the Boss. "He put up a good fight, but all good things must come to an end though I did get a little something from him like a parting gift." Joker said grinning widely.

Shadow tries to think of a way to fight Joker while thinking of a way to survive his CopyCat from changing forms to another, then an idea quickly came to him and charges up his fist with Hamon and aim it to the icy-floor.

" **Silver Mist Overdrive"**

Shadow punch the floor sending Hamon energy everywhere in the room, after a few seconds stream starts rising up and covering the room creating a misty cover for Shadow. Thanks to using his Hamon on his feet he can stand on the ice fine and quickly starts running around to confuse Joker.

"Playing a little hide-and-seek are we?" Joker said as the flaming-copy Stand retreated back to Joker and came out in a new form: a woman-like humanoid with blonde hair, black kimono, and a giant fan that's about its size.

The Stand throws its fan around bringing powerful wind blowing away the mist in a matter of seconds along with most of the desks, books, and some chairs all over the room. Once the wind stop Joker look around to find Shadow in the almost empty room only to find he wasn't anywhere to be found, like he's not even in the room anymore, he look and look but still no sign of Shadow.

He couldn't have gone out the door because he made sure it was block by the teacher's desk he threw earlier when he iced the floor nor could he be hiding under some desks or books.

The windows are still shut meaning Shadow couldn't escape through there unless opened and closed them or breaking through them.

 **(Music End)**

Even looking up to the ceiling to see if Shadow had somehow climbed up there or having his Stand carry him while floating, but no sign of him there either.

"(Odd, very odd indeed, I can't find him anywhere, it's like suddenly turn invisible but the guy never mentioned he could that… could he?)" Joker thought getting a worry that Shadow's Stand may have another ability but that can't, a Stand should only have one power suited for the User but Shadow seem different for some reason. The only Stand User Joker knows who can do more powers with his Stand is the Boss.

"No… it couldn't be… but it seems so oblivious… somehow this guy is similar to the Boss." Joker said to himself then his thoughts were cut off when he felt something hit his shoulder.

Joker quickly turns around trying punch Shadow thought it might be him but it is nothing but air, he felt another hit to his leg trying strike but hitting air again, then he felt a punch to the face sending him flying to a wall.

Joker quickly got up trying to see Shadow but once again nothing, he's getting angry that someone like Shadow is trying to make a fool him and he doesn't like it one bit. It is Joker who doses the jokes before killing his victims with a smile, but now he doesn't feel like smiling.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Joker shouted furiously not liking this game anymore just want to kill the guy now.

"You know, I've been wondering if I'm the only target your Boss is after." Shadow said from behind Joker, the clown turns around but Shadow isn't there anymore.

"Tell me, you wouldn't happen to be after three certain girls that just came to this school?" Shadow asked like the room is echoing his voice.

Every time Joker turns around where Shadow could be, he keeps on disappearing like he's teleporting or something. But the truth is Shadow is actually freezing time at the very last moment Joker was about to spot him and use his speed to move elsewhere around Joker.

"Tell me, does your Boss know about them with powers as well?" Shadow asked while throwing some random objects he could find in the room trying to scare Joker a bit. Also trying to figure out what could Joker's group want with the Dazzlings?

"Them? You mean your now three girlfriends, yes we have been keeping an eye on them and know about their ability to absorb negative emotions from others and mind controlling them to boot." Joker said suddenly Shadow appear right in front of him as Star Crimson unleash a powerful punch at him, it got block by the Copy-Star Crimson but still got push back with Joker.

"What does he plan doing with them?" Shadow asked figure they been spying on them like they did to him.

Joker kept on striking with different Copy of Stands but none have ever land a hit on him, this guy was really pushing his buttons, pushing him to his breaking point.

"If you must know: the Boss was planning on having them, join us for some world domination or whatever, I could care less, but if they turn us down and tries to use their powers on us which doesn't work on Stand User as one saw it yourself we take their powers and kill them." Joker explained about his Boss's plan which only made Shadow anger through ever words on that sentence, especially the part killing his girlfriends.

"Well, thanks for the heads up including the flaw in your Stand's copying power." Shadow said standing to Joker's right Star Crimson delivers a punch to the cheek making Joker spinning around with some blood coming out of his mouth.

 **(Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2: Battle Tendancy Theme)**

"Flaw, what the hell are you talking about?" Joker asked furious he couldn't have found out about it now.

"While can copy any Stand, it can only do so when it shown in your Stand's mirror for the appearance, and when you want to use a different ability it retreats back into you for a moment before coming out in a different form." Shadow explained already figure Joker's Stand when he made the mist and watch change forms later on. Joker gasps that Shadow manages to know so much in such a short time.

"Oh, you're paling, does that mean I hit the mark, was I anywhere close to the bull's-eye?!" Shadow asked while shouting a bit.

Joker screams in anger and charges at Shadow bringing out Copy-Star Crimson but before he could make another step.

" **Star Crimson"**

Time has stop again for Joker to stand completely still like a statue Shadow walks up to the frozen clown.

"You know the funny thing is, you don't even know you've already lost this fight and only reason you lose: it's because you piss me off! OZA!" Shadow shouted bringing Star Crimson for its **OZA OZA OZA** barrage.

" **OZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZA"**

Punches after punches Star Crimson continues to hit the Joker Shadow made sure they were hard enough to break his bones and that stupid face of his, getting annoyance just seeing it. The barrage lasted nearly to the limit of freezing time; Star Crimson turns around faded back to Shadow.

" **Now, time will flow."**

Time moves and Joker is sent flying with blood sprouting out of him, bones broken, and buries covering most of his body and face, then crashing through a couple of wall to the room across the hallway.

 **(Music End)**

Few students, who were there, saw Joker crash while worry and confuses if something happen.

Shadow walks through the hole in the wall to the other room he sent Joker to, he want more answers but this boss including the he heard about him being similar to him, like his Stand can also have more than one power. But when Shadow was about to enter the room, a giant flash of light shines at him blinding him of what's going on while Shadow trying to cover his eyes.

When the light finally stops, he sees that Joker is no longer there meaning he somehow escape with a help from the _friend_ he mentioned. This won't be the last Shadow will see Joker and he may have to prepare himself to fight against others who are working for the Boss.

For now, Shadow just needs to get back to the contest seeing who made it to the final knowing the Dazzlings have already use their 'influence' to get themselves to the finals now wondering who else got there.

As Shadow made his way downstairs, A male figure wearing a Japanese-style school uniform watches from a far outside the school with a knock-out Joker on his shoulder. Looks like it was now his turn to deal with Shadow himself and he'll make sure to finish the job unlike Joker.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Shadow has taken care of one servant of this Boss but more will be coming for him and probably the Dazzlings hoping they don't get hurt though they'll get involve more than they can image.**

 **When Shadow the bulls-eye yell; it was from Joseph Joestar battling against the burning king Esidsi and being smart to know he's enemies weakness quickly during the course of a battle.**

 **We're getting close the end the Rainbow Rock saga, and Shadow next opponent will be shining his way with a sharp intense to kill him.**

 **Also be sure to vote more on the poll for Shadow going in bed with one of the Dazzlings or all of them at once.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Dojo chat with the Dazzlings before the Final Round**

 **(Unknown Location)**

So, Joker, after using every ounce of your Stands power you still end up losing the fight to some unknown force who suddenly arrived at Canterlot a few days ago." A calm devilish voice of a boy said sitting on his big chair like a throne as his whole body is cover in darkness except his yellow baggie pants, looking down at Joker covered in bandages.

"I'm surprise that you would come back after such failure, knowing full well to those who have failed me." He said.

"Hehehe, well Boss, the guy was pretty much of a monster even when I had the upper hand against him, he still managed to beat me before I knew it!" Joker laughed insanely.

"I've told you I should've been sent there myself instead of this clown, Master. Shadow Joestar is not to be taken lightly considering he has a powerful Stand as well." The Japanese Boy stated clutching on his sword tightly.

"Are you saying that my judgement is flaw of choosing Joker to join our group and sent to fight Shadow, sounds like you're going against me after all the thing we went through together." Boss said grinning at his subordinate. "Is that what you're saying?"

"…"

The boy wanted to say something but remain silent and kept his cool so he wouldn't get on his Master's bad side, something that no one would want to suffer from that.

"Good, you still understand your place and as for you Joker, tell me; did you found out something about Shadow during the fight?" Boss asked curious to know about Shadow's power. Joker laugh more before answering the question.

"Oh, he's very special indeed, equal to you even." Joker said surprising the Japanese Boy and Boss as they shock to hear this.

"What exactly do you mean by EQUAL to the Master?" The Japanese Boy asked as a sweat form on his forehead.

"Well, at first I thought he only had one ability like any other Stand Users, Boss is the only exception to that rule believe no one else could pose a threat as they all ended up dead whenever someone is stupid enough to go against you."

"Enough of your blabbing you sicken clown, get to the point already!" The Japanese Boy demanded growing impatience.

"I thought you're the only one who can pull off some crazy things with just one Stand but after my fight with Dojo. I learned there's another just like you."

"Like me? You're impaling that that Shadow Joestar somehow possess similar abilities such as myself." Boss said growing angry of Joker's finding of the Joestar boy.

"He does have a similar type of Stand like yourself; having short distance, more of close-quarters combat, and-"

"Enough, I will not hear of this nonsense anymore, I refuse to believe that someone pose a threat to the Master much less a nobody?!" The Boy snapped not wanted to hear from Joker anymore.

"Quite interesting." Boss said smiling, the Boy shocked of this.

"Master…?"

"I'm not sure why myself but for some reason I feel excited of this news, a worthy opponent to come to me challenging my mighty strength." Boss said before going off laughing maniacally fill the whole room with echoes of his laugh which frighten both the Boy and Joker, even though he doesn't show it.

The Boss laughed for a minute and calming himself down from the sudden outburst placing his hand on his face.

"Anything else about Shadow, Joker." Boss wondered of any more info about Shadow he should be aware of.

"Of yes, he's also very fond of those three sirens we been tailing for a while, no more than that, he's in a relationship with all three of THEM!" Joker said laughing a little.

Boss smile evil-like with his red-eyes glowing, feeling excited to meet Shadow Joestar and crush him with his own bare hands and know how to make him suffer even worse before killing him.

 **(Canterlot High Rooftop)**

Shadow is standing on the edge of the roof top staring at the horizon, he and Frosty are having a little meeting regrading about his encountered with Joker, as usually Shadow remains calm and focus while Frosty is pacing back and forth trying to clear his mind about Shadow's reckless action while going over what they know so far.

"Alright, you don't have to panic like an overprotective mom." Shadow said only getting a glare from Frosty.

"I still can't believe you just walk right into Joker's trap without thinking it through or have some sort of plan." Frosty said angry.

"I did have a plan: find the bastard who threaten those girls, beat him up to death, and force info out of him." Shadow claimed, not really much of a plan if it just punching through to get your way.

"More like a crazy suicide plan that could've gotten you killed." Frosty pointed out walking to Shadow's side while he continues to stare at the horizon before turns his face to Frosty.

"You were lucky to have won against, much less survive going up against his Stand's power." Frosty signed, wishing in the near future Shadow would try to think before taking action.

"I'll admit, his power was crazy to copy any Stands ability of other Stand Users he fought against, even you." Shadow said. Joker once mentioned about fighting Frosty before.

Now Frosty is looking at the horizon, thinking back on THAT day.

"He may not seem like at times before he is far smarter than he looks, a cunning strategies to manipulate the sane and insane alike forcing them into his game." Frosty mentioned.

Shadow is very curious of how Frosty fought against Joker in the first place and if he ever met the Boss as well.

"It was last year, during winter; I was helping out Fluttershy to checking in on some animals that are hyphenating and others that are awake. It was then where I met HIM." Frosty said remembering back of last year meeting Joker.

 **(Flashback: almost one year ago)**

 _Frosty is walking around the snow-covered woods thinking of heading back to meet up with Fluttershy._

"(I was heading to where Fluttershy and I are to meet when we are checking with the animals, but my path was blocked by someone.)"

 _Frosty stop when seeing a strange figure wearing a cloth covering his whole body making it hard to make out what the person looks like. The figure slowly turns around facing Frosty._

"(I didn't know who he was back then but I did had this feeling that he could be a Stand User; after all, Stand Users are drawn to each other like to be fated to battle and I have learned the hard about the old saying of never judge a book by its cover.)"

 _Frosty ready himself in case this break out into a fight._

 _The shows his insanely eyes and wide creepy smile with mess up red lipstick over his mouth like a scar. Revealing himself to be Joker send here to fight Frosty._

 _Then the scenes flashes; Frosty and Joker fighting with their Stand at each other, causing some damage to in the area they are at. The flash stop seeing Frosty on the ground with his forehead bleeding and struggling to back on his feet._

(Joker has bested with his mind and his Stand's copying power I played right into his trap, and that's when I met the Boss.)

 _Joker step aside as another figure wearing a hooded-cloth like Joker's walking up to Frosty only seeing his yellow baggie pants, he stops and knees down to somewhat eyelevel to Frosty._

" _So, Frosty Wintersoul, it seems you have rejected Joker invention to join my group. How unfortunate." Boss said with a calm smile._

"(His voice was almost calm and pure but it also sent shivers down my spine and I felt sweating from just staring into his red eyes glaze.)"

" _Maybe you'll see things… my way." Boss said suddenly his hair started to move like they were alive and slowly moving towards Frosty._

"(I was thankful that Fate has saved me when two squirrels jumped from a tree to the Boss's face distracting him long enough for me to the last of my strength to escape.)"

 _The squirrels start scratching and moving on the Boss's head while he's trying to get them off. Frosty summon Jack Cold-Hearted Fang to create a blizzard blinding the Boss and Joker as he escapes out of the woods._

 _The scene faded into pure white, ending the flashback._

 **(Flashback End)**

"That was the last time I ever saw them in those woods, Fluttershy was worried sick when she found in my wounded state I only told her I fell off a tree and roll down a deep hill, I did not want to involve her with Stand Users otherwise she'll be put in danger." Frosty said finishing his story rubbing his forehead still feeling the wound he got from Joker.

"Well, that ought to narrow down the search for someone with weird hair." Shadow said sarcastically.

"There is also the fact that the Boss wants the Dazzlings in his group as well, though something tells me he'll want them out of the way instead now that they are… huh… your girlfriends?" Frosty said, still a bit shock and confuses that Shadow ended up having three girlfriends at once.

"Yeah, I'm still shaking up about that as well about I'm okay with it. Though I am gonna have to talk to them about their powers and maybe warn them as well." Shadow suggested Frosty nodded.

"Yes, I believe it is best to keep an eye on them we are lucky that their power doesn't seem to work on Stand Users like us." Frosty said glade he's not under some mind control.

Shadow then look down to see everyone from leaving for the day and saw his three girlfriends leaving as well and waiting for him to show up so they can walk home together.

"Yare yare daze, I told not to wait up on me." Shadow said tipping his hat over his eyes.

"Frosty, your next lines are: 'Let's hope they don't turn against us in the future', go."

"Let's hope they don't turn against us in the future." Frosty said and gasps of Shadow somehow knowing what he was going to say.

"Don't worry, I'm positive they'll be good girls even becoming our allies." Shadow said before jumping off the roof down to the Dazzlings landing near them, though they were scared at first like almost having a heart-attack.

 **(Later, Dazzlings House)**

As the sun sets down replacing the blue sky with dark coloring with some stars shining in the sky, Shadow and the Dazzlings are at home relaxing a little while getting ready for the final of the Battle of the Band tomorrow. Shadow is sitting down on the couch thinking of a way to talk to the girls about their powers and what they intend on doing to the students of the school, he can only hope that he can reason with them to stop because his instinct tells him it's not good.

"Hey Shadow, what ya thinking about?" Sonata asked just walked up to Shadow curious of what's on his mind.

Shadow sign knowing he'll have to talk to them about what's been going on sooner or later. He looks up to Sonata with a serious expression.

"Bring your sisters here, I want to talk to all of you about something involving of what's been going on lately." Shadow said. Sonata didn't know why Shadow would to talk to her and her sisters but figure it must be something important, she nodded and went upstairs to fetch her sisters.

A minute later, all three of the Dazzlings have come to the living room sit down next to Shadow with confuses and worry face on them.

"Okay, so what is it you want to talk about?" Aria asked irritated that she has come down just for a talk.

"It's about some 'strange' things that's been on mostly around you three." Shadow mentioned the Dazzlings eyes widen thinking might have already know something.

"W-what strange things are you t-talking about?" Sonata asked nervously while twirling her hair.

"Oh, let's say your singing, your pendant glowing, and some green mists showing up whenever you sing also the students who are friends with each other have suddenly turn against each other." Shadow listed things he has seen from today.

"What are you getting at? We do some special efforts when we sing a-and people problems every now and then." Aria shrugged trying to drop the subject Shadow is getting to, Adagio remain quiet while holding her hands tighter know what comes next.

"Well, I've notice the mists went to your pendant like being suck up by a vacuum-cleaner; like you were absorbing something into yourself like say… the negative emotions some others." Shadow said look to the Dazzlings expressions growing serious, meaning he had just hit the jackpot.

"There was also two other things that curious as well."

"What's that?" Adagio asked seeing as there's no point in hiding that their sirens to Shadow any longer.

"One: I talk some students about the Battle of the Band, which was supposes to just a music festival for everyone to enjoy. This guy, Flash Sentry, told me that you three somehow convinced Principle Celestia and Vice-Principle Luna to change the whole event while getting the whole school to agree in it." Shadow answered remembering meeting up a guy name Flash.

The Dazzlings are now feeling awful inside as Shadow had already found out much about them and worry of what he'll think of them when this talk is over.

"So, what's the second thing you notice?" Adagio asked.

"It was when Sonata mentioned about you three living in a castle and a place called Equestria; I looked up for the place but nothing came up and that's when I realizes something as all the pieces were coming together." Shadow declared he pause for a moment seeing the Dazzlings are becoming scared knowing what he has figured out.

"That all three of you are like me, from another world." Shadow concluded his findings the siren sisters became scared that Shadow found out them but also shock to hear what he also said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait… y-you're from another world?" Aria asked confuses.

"Yes, I'm from a human world like this one but much different and you're from a different world than the two." Shadow wondered what their world is like.

Adagio sign putting her hand on his head. "Well, we might as well tell about Equestria since you already got us figured out." She said.

"No thanks you, idiot!" Aria angered punching Sonata in the leg.

"Hey, it's not my fault Dojo has more brain than you to play detective." Sonata insulted while kicked Aria hard. The would gone into a rough fight if Shadow hasn't stop them before things get out of hand.

"Okay, so where to begin…" Adagio begun telling Shadow everything about themselves and the world they came from called: Equestria, a place where small talking ponies and few other animals live out this lives like anyone else.

Adagio then tells Shadow about she and her sisters wanted to sing but were ejected because of how horrible they were and use the gems to not only make them sing better but also control others under their spell by consuming negative emotions to make them more powerful while the ponies are fighting against each other. An old wizard, Star Swirl the Bearded, tried to stop them numerous time but failed until one day he finally banished them through a magic mirror sending them to this world and struggle to survive as to gather power ever since.

"…And you probably know the rest." Adagio finished her story about the Dazzlings.

"Seem you girls live in a bizarre life although you've done some terrible things even now." Shadow stated.

"Well, it's not like we wanted to become evil in the first place, we just like singing then we got our pendants and things went south from there." Sonata pointed out.

"And thanks to these, we become hungry for those emotions like food but not really." Aria added folded her arms under her large breasts.

"So, I take it you won't surrender and give up this way of yours?" Shadow asked.

"Look Shadow, we really, really, love you and all but we can't just back down from this. We can finally be ourselves and be adore as we are destined to be." Adagio said holding her pendant as it shines to her.

"But what if you guys cause more than just others beggaring at each other, you could cause serious damage like involving innocence lives." Shadow worried thinking the girls could accidently cause a world war.

"So, who cares about people getting involve or a war breaking out, we'll do anything for power and no one is gonna stop us!" Aria yelled giving Shadow a raging look showing him she's dead serious about this.

"Does that go for you too Sonata?" Shadow asked turning his head to the white-blue girl as she stare down to the flood.

"Adagio and Aria are the only family I ever have in my life and whatever pan they have in mind, I'm with them fully." Sonata answered sadly, feeling hurt that she might've betrayed Shadow.

Silent fill the room as everyone did not say a word for a few minutes leaving Shadow to think deep about this and spoke.

"Yare yare daze, you know there will others to stop you." Shadow mentioned.

"So, it's not like we'll lose." Aria snarled.

"Then do what you want." Shadow said walking up to his room leaving the sirens shock.

"W-wait, you're not gonna be to stop us?" Adagio asked.

"Nope, from the looks in your eyes there are few people who are in your way I'll leave up to them." Shadow said not knowing exactly who are the ones that will stop the Dazzlings but something tells him it involves Sunset and her friends.

"But just so you know, no matter what happens to you three; I'll always love all to the very end even when death do us apart." Shadow promised swearing to always be by their side even in spirit no matter what.

The Dazzlings just stood where they are as Shadow made his way upstairs no longer be seen in sight, shock that the man they love will still love them back even after all the horrible things they done. Now they are not sure if they really want to carry on their plans for world conquest and power more power for themselves. Leaving one question in their minds.

What it is that we really want now?

* * *

 **KO everyone, new chapter is finally out and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The Dazzlings finally fess up about their plan but still wish to do it and Shadow won't do anything because he knows the old saying of the Heroes always defeat the Villains and will still love them none the less.**

 **KO comment, favorite, click the thumbs up button, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	11. Chapter 9

**An Unexpected Golden Encounter.**

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEP_

An alarm clock sounded to wake up a certain Joestar boy, he moans in announces as he tries to sleep some more but couldn't knowing that it's morning. So, he reaches for the alarm clock and smashes it hard almost chapping it in half thus destroying the clock, though he'll have to get a new one. Again.

Shadow got out of bed, did some stretches before making his way downstairs to get some breakfast for the Dazzlings. He still thought of last night, the talk he had with them, hopefully they can be on good terms to him even though they'll still tend to their plan, thank goodness, it's the weekend otherwise things way get awkward for them in school. As shadow got to the kitchen he only saw Sonata sitting by herself at the table with a plate of eggs and bacon and another next probably meant for Shadow, as well as a glass of milk.

"Morning." Shadow said getting Sonata's attention.

"Oh, morning Dojo." Sonata responded but sounded nervous, Shadow sat next to her begin eating his breakfast.

"So, where are your sisters, still sleeping?" Shadow asked before drinking some milk.

"We woke up a bit early and… thought about what you said last night, we're still debating what we should do, so Adagio and Aria decided to go out for a walk around town while stay here doing some thinking myself." Sonata explained eating some eggs.

"I see, well hope you girls will decide before the final round of the Battle of the Band tonight, I'll come watch." Shadow reminded Sonata about the contest, she looks down at her last bacon with some concerns of her and her sister's actions.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will work out fine and what's important that we all follow our own path we walk on." Shadow said finishing his breakfast and putting the dishes away in the dishwasher.

"Okay!" Sonata said quickly being cheer right back up into a big smile.

"Well, I'm going out for a walk too I have somethings to think about as well, see ya." Shadow said kissing Sonata on the lips as she kisses back for a few seconds then made went outside leaving Sonata all alone in the house.

Back at Shadow's room, the same alarm clock that was destroyed by Shadow's fist is now all fix up like nothing happen somwehow.

 **(Later)**

Shadow continues walking trying to decide what to do before the showdown tonight, it isn't easy trying to think of something to keep you occupied for the whole day but nothing comes to mind so far as he looks around seeing other stores and people having fun on their own time.

"Oh, Shadow is that you?" A woman called out to him.

He turns to his right seeing a familiar face walking up to him, it is the principal of Canterlot High Celestia. Guessing she's also going out for a walk around town.

"Nice to see you, Principal Celestia." Shadow greed.

"Oh, no need to be so formally when we're not in school, just call me Celestia." Celestia insisted preferring to be treated equally like everyone else when she's not sitting at her office.

"Enjoyed you're so far?" Shadow asked hoping Celestia could provide some ideas of what to do today.

"Good, I had a great breakfast with my sister Luna, we watched some TV, and I was just on my way to the mall to do a little shopping and all." Celestia said telling Shadow about her day.

"Sounds great, I haven't got any plans of to do today." Shadow blurted it out.

"Hmm, maybe you can come with me, it may not seem much but it's better than doing nothing." Celestia suggested, for some reason Celestia's heart beats a little faster whenever she's around Shadow. Hopefully it won't become too serious.

"Sure, I've been meaning to see what your town's mall is like." Shadow agreed wanting to see more of the town than just the school and maybe buy somethings for himself while he's there.

"Great, then it's a date!" Celestia joked as her cheeks blushed, Shadow eyes widen while red/pink circles form on his cheeks though realize she was joking.

"Well then, let's go!" Celestia said grabbing Shadow's hand as they made their way to the mall.

Shadow was embarrassed of holding an older woman hand; especially the woman is his principal of the school he goes to, though soon learn that Celestia isn't letting go anytime soon he just rolls with it.

"Yare yare daze." Shadow signed decided not to care about holding hands with Celestia nor what other people will think of this, he just felt strangely calm around her like when he's with the Dazzlings.

Unknown to them, a young boy is following them from a far distance making sure not to get caught or being suspicions to anyone around him. He has been given an order from his boss to kill Shadow and anyone who get in his way, as he walks by an alley a golden glimpses of shinging light rays over the alley and stop only that everything in it is all sliced up in half including small animals like rats and bugs lying dead on the ground.

 **(City's Mall)**

Both inside and outside of the mall, it's a pretty great place to hang out with friends and go for the many stores of your favorites: like video games, movies, the theater, food courts, clothing, and many more. Even getting a part-time job if they wanted to.

Shadow and Celestia are picking out some clothing, mostly Celestia because Shadow isn't into fashion much even though he likes his own style. He's waiting for Celestia to finish her shopping as she tries to pick out some new shirts.

"Which of these do you think looks good on me, this shoulder-less sweater or this sleeveless shirt?" Celestia asked hoping to get Shadow's opinion.

"I think both would make you look great." Shadow shrugged he didn't cared about fashion much but he tries his best to make people feel good about themselves.

"R-really, well if you think so then I'll buy both!" Celestia blushed exciting. Later she picks out few more clothes before leaving the store.

"Okay, now it's your turn to pick out a place to go too." Celestia said wanted to go to where Shadow wants to go next.

Shadow did some thinking, figured since he still has the gold and jewels Mr. 0 gave him before sucking through that wormhole and sending him to another world of colorful people, he did have a plan in the future of becoming a detective didn't care if he became famous or not. A thought came to him of getting some detective books and some mangas as well, if this world has them.

"Are there any book stores here?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, there's a really interesting book store that has partially every book in the world." Celestia mentioned showing Shadow the way.

Suddenly, something sharp and bright was heading straight for Celestia head but Shadow quickly grabbed and use Star Crimson to block whatever was coming at her with its arms taking in the attack thus causing a large cut wound which reflected onto Shadow's arm as well.

"(Looks like my instinct kicked in just in time, 3.6 inches too late and we'll be seeing a headless principal.)" Shadow thought while looking for where the attack came from and the one who did it, but couldn't anything that would've give the attacker a clear shot.

"Shadow, is everything okay?" Celestia asked worry also blushing from being grabbed close to the tall dark Joestar. Shadow took a quick look around before looking at Celestia with his usually stern face.

"Sorry, just thought you be careful when it comes to a wet floor sign." Shadow pointed at a wet floor sign, glad it was there for a cover up. Also trying to cover up his bleeding arm, stopping it with Hamon and it's all healed up.

"Thank you, Shadow, but I can take care of myself, I'm a pretty tough girl if you haven't notices." Celestia stated Shadow nodded as they made their way to the book store.

"By the way, what made you change your mind about doing Battle of the Band instead of just a music festival?" Shadow asked though already know the Dazzlings have something to do with it.

"Oh, well, the Dazzling thought it would be better that everyone would go all out showing their talent for music and to see who's the best musician of them all!" Celesita answered with excitement.

"Of coruse." Shadow said softly, he really needs to talk to those girls about mind controlling others.

Up on the second floor, the boy who's following Shadow is the Japanese Boy who serves his Boss giving off a deadly glare that his attack was blocked by Shadow's Star Crimson.

"His Stand is definitely fast, being able to block my attack like that; it is like trying to dodge a flashlight before it's fully on and he did it so easily." The Japanese Boy commented then walk in the same direction where Celestia and Shadow are going.

"However, impressive as he is, he is still nothing to the Boss and even of what Joke said about him is true I must eliminate him now before he becomes a threat to my Master. And I know just how to do it." The Japanese Boy smirked already having a plan to deal with Shadow once and for all.

Few minutes later, Celesita and Shadow arrive at the book store Celestia told him about.

"Well, here we are!" Celestia said.

The book store is called 'Golden Oak Book Store' and it was a large place, almost as big as restaurant and it has two floors like the mall. If there's any books you may be looking for, this place has it all even some old books from decades ago.

"Seem like a nice place." Shadow said.

"I know, Luna and I use to visit here all the time when we were kids and whenever we get some free time, looks like they add a small café section as well!" Celestia said surprises to see the store is still standing after so long.

"Ladies first." Shadow smirked pretending to be a gentleman.

"Oh, why thank you, my good man." Celestia chuckled playing along walking into the store as Shadow follow her.

Inside, there are so many books inside it could take one person 60-70 years to all of them and there're many kinds of books too: books for little kids, novels, comics, some with adventures and danger, others with romance and heart-warming, even the books that are from the same series that goes like Volume 1 and 2. The place is decorated like you're inside a giant tree and there are tons leaf everywhere. The place is great indeed, but there was one thing Shadow notices when he and Celestia stepped in. Where are the people?

Shadow thought this place would have some people in here including the employees working here, but there's not of trace of anyone, like the store has become a ghost town. Either the store is having a slow day or something happened here.

"We must be lucky to be the first ones here, because you can look around and see as many books as you want!" Celestia said.

"Yeah, but isn't it strange that there's nobody here… it's all too quiet." Shadow pointed out.

"You're right, but the store is open with the lights so someone must be here, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Celestia said thinking this is not a big deal.

Shadow think it is a big deal, with Star Crimson's enhance senses he would've at least heard a soft breathing of someone around here and he can hear things far away about 60 miles radius. Then he heard footsteps coming from inside the book store, turning his head to where it was coming from, right at the café section.

"HELLOOO, Welcome to Golden Oak Book Store! How can I help you?" A friendly boy voice called out.

A young man comes up with a bright smiling look and wearing a uniform of the store.

"Oh, thank goodness, I thought there was no one here today while the store is still open for some reason." Celestia said calmly.

"Yes, I'm very about that, you see most of our employees are not available and the manager is on his day off, so the store was opened late." The Employee Boy explained.

"So, you're the only one here, that seem stupid leaving you here all alone." Shadow said.

"It's no problem for me, I'm what you call a multi-tasker and I do my very help out as much as I can." The Employee declared.

"Well, that's very nice of you…" Shadow lean close to read the guy's name tage.

"Black DE Cafe?"

"That's me, mostly I work at the café section but since I'm the only one here, I'll be doing all of the work around here but it's no big deal." Black said with a cheerful mood, Shadow shrug thinking this is weird.

"Please, enjoy yourself!" Black said before walking back to the café section.

"Well, he seems like a nice young man." Celestia said Shadow on the other hand find it odd that all employees are gone and there aren't any people coming in either, most of all is this Black guy giving off a weird vibe. Something is going here and Shadow is gonna find out before it gets worse with Celestia here as well.

Shadow look around to see if there's any books on detectives and mysteries as well, as he looks through each section he is surprises to find some mangas here and some of them seem to be very interesting including the ones with fighting and detectives. He grabs a few after looking through some of their pages and thought of buying them.

Celestia is walking around, seeing some new things that are placed in the store while also seeing some old things as well some old books she uses to read, and even finding a moive section where you can buy DVDs and some CDs for wanted to listen to your favorite music.

"Wow, things sure has change here since I last saw the place but it still has its charms no doubt." Celestia said to herself, looking around some more until she saw something in a corner.

She goes to get a closer look seeing a shoe on the floor; either means someone is sleeping there or forgot about and left it here by accident. But as she got a better view than just the shoe, seeing legs and saw the whole body. Shock to her horror it was indeed someone on the floor, but he's not sleeping clearly seeing blood that came from his throat as the expression on the man's face knowing he died though seem like not too long ago.

"Oh dear, I thought I have taken out the trash today but it seems I've miss one by accident." Black said suddenly appear behind Celesita making her jump a bit.

"B-B-B-Black, what happened here, who would such a thing, and why here?!" Celesita asked frightened of seeing the dead body yet Black is acting like it's no big deal especially just looking to his eyes can scare the life out of her.

"Don't worry, miss, soon you'll be joining the poor man soon." Black said as a golden figure appears behind him with a sword on both hands above ready to strike down.

"W-W-What is that…?" Celestia asked backing away but fall on her back from tripping over the dead body.

"The Last thing you'll ever see." Black said as the golden figure swings down its sword at Celestia.

Celestia shut her eyes waiting for the blade to strike her down, sending her to the afterlife, she had a great life being with her sister Luna and helping others at Canterlot High as the principal. She awaited more but the blade never came and wonder why, she slowly opens her eyes to see a young man wearing a black jacket with a big red star on the back that says 'DOJO' and knew right away who that is.

"Yare yare daze, you sure know how to piss off a guy, do you." Shadow signed standing in front of Celestia with Star Crimson blocking the gold-blade with its arm.

"S-Shadow, a-and that thing, like Black?" Celestia confused seeing another ghost-like figure, Shadow turn his head to Celestia a little surprise.

"So, you can see our Stands very clearly, not sure if you're a Stand User but normal people can't see them." Shadow stated knowing the nature of a Stand yet Celestia is able to see it.

"That is true, normal people can't but those with the potential can as proof; Celestia is a Stand User slowing awaken as well as her sister Luna." Black explained shocking Celestia that she and Luna have this power too.

"So, mind giving us your real name because I'm going to avenge Black De Café and all the other workers' death with Star Crimson!" Shadow declared as Star Crimson push back the sword and ready itself.

The fake Black chuckled that he's been figure out already but doesn't matter because it'll be too late for Shadow as he'll be dead before he knows it. All is for the will of his Master.

"Very well, my name is Gōruden Meiyo and this is my Stand: Golden Samurai!" Goruden said now revealing himself and showing his Stand. It's the appearance of a Samurai from ancient times back in feudal Japan with a mask of a demon with red glowing eyes.

"Shadow Joestar, I wish to fight you at a prepare battleground where we can fight at 100%! The final round of the Battle of the Band will start tonight, meet me at the forest near the stadium where the music will be at, and if you value the Dazzlings life be there five minutes beforehand." Goruden said giving Shadow the place and time for the fight before Golden Samurai's sword shines brightly nearly blinding the two. When the light dies down, Goruden disappeared.

Shadow sign, looks like he got another crazy guy to fight and just at the time of the final round of the Battle of the Band. He turns around offer his hand to Celestia to help her up which she accepts as she gets up and gave him a stern look.

"You mind explaining what's going on here?!" Celestia asked still freaking from the ordeal, Shadow nodded as the two made their way out of the store to discuss the situation elsewhere.

* * *

 **KO everyone, new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Shadow has found a new enemy while trying to have a nice day on a Saturday and he'll have to fight him at the time of the Battle of the Band. Oh, and Celestia is the new Stand User as well as Luna though they haven't fully awakened them yet.**

 **This new foe is deadly from the looks of it as well as his Stand, wonder what kind battle wait for Shadow. Found that out in the next chapter!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Preparing for a Shining Fight! A Heated Battle at the Finale!**

Shadow is in his room making sure he is well prepared for his battle against Gōruden Meiyo and his Stand: Golden Samurairight near the stage where the final round of the Battle of the Bands of the Dazzlings vs the Rainbooms. Only a couple more hours left for then, Shadow is a little bit worried that this Stand User, he's a well-trained fighter probably started from he was just a little kid maybe a few years young than when Shadow started his training. Even so, Shadow won't back down from this fight because he's not the kind of man to back down from a challenge and the fate of his girlfriends' life is on the line.

Though he still recalled Celestia panicking like a confuses, scared monkey when she kept asking questions about Goruden's intentions and what's going to happen next. Shadow managed to calm down the principal telling her that everything is going to be fine, but she expects some answers after the Battle of the Band and winning his fight to which, he agreed. Now Shadow felt a strange pull towards her the same way he felt to the Dazzlings, worried that he'll start his own harem just like some perverted idiots from some anime shows. Not sure if he can handle something like that, then when he put his hands in his pockets he felt something hard and smooth. Pulls it out to find the Red Stone of Aja.

Come to think of it, Shadow remembers the time his grandma telling him about the red stone and read about it in the Joestar Family's History books: the stone came from a meteorite that crash landed on earth a few thousand years ago, once belonged to a Roman Empire, then ended in the hands of the Hamon Clan. The last time the stone was used in battle; it was Shadow's great-great grandfather, Joseph Joestar against a Pillar Man named Kars who was defeated forever drifting in the emptiness of space. He held the stone high at the window with a clear view of the sky and the sun, though for some reason he feels like he's forgetting something his grandmother once told somethings else about the stone.

The strangely began to glow brightly, Shadow suddenly felt his sharp instinct warning him to move out of the way and just in time as an energy beam shot from the stone mere an inch from piercing through his face and right through the floor.

Now he remembers: Don't let sunlight or any heat come close to the stone, because it'll a heated-laser beam.

Sonata came running in Shadow's room with a panic look on her face.

"Shadow, did you see a laser just strike at our house?!" Sonata asked in fear then became confuses when seeing the stone in Shadow's hand as he looks back and forth at the stone and the siren before signs.

"Huh, didn't know you were even into jewels?" Sonata confused stretching the back of her head.

"Not really, this jewel has just been in my family for generations and it's very special as you just saw." Shadow explained giving Sonata a hint about what just happened.

It took her severely seconds, but she finally realizes what Dojo meant.

"You mean that jewel shot the laser?" Sonata asked shock, Shadow nodded as he puts the jewel back in his pocket.

"So, you guys all excited for the finals?" Shadow asked.

"Oh yeah, we'll turning heads when everyone sees our true awesomeness!" Sonata excited pressing her breasts together between her arms shaking in excitement.

"Like taking over the world?" Shadow asked bluntly, Sonata eyes widen remembering that Shadow knows about the Dazzlings from another world and their magic. Since they all had the talk from last night.

"Like I said, I won't go against you girls, but I hope you'll soon come to realize there are something more valuable than power alone." Shadow said walking to Sonata placing his hand on her cheek.

Sonata smiles, knowing Shadow will always be there for them no matter what as she took his hand in her own.

"Thanks, for realsies, you're truly are our crimson star." Sonata said happily peak Shadow on the lips before walking out of his room, but stops and look back.

"Almost forgot, Adagio said she wanted to see you in her room, something about wanted to talk." Sonata informed now leaving to her room.

Shadow look at his clock, still got time for his big fight and, wait a minute. His clock? Shadow went over and picks up the clock in confusion talking over his face.

"(Didn't I destroy it this morning?)" Shadow thought in question, he was pretty sure he smashed it with his own barehand.

Shadow look back at the hole in the floor seeing some tiny rubbles, he picks one up to see it for himself. He's not sure why, but he felt some strange power from within that somehow fix the alarm clock, so tried to summon that power again and to his surprises the rubble starts glowing in a golden aura and flies at the hole as he saw other rubbles going to hole like their restoring itself to before the beam blast. Seem Shadow has unlocked a new ability, but figuring that out will have to wait as he has puffy-haired girl to see.

 **(Adagio's Room)**

Adagio looks at herself in the mirror looking at her new dress the final round of the Battle of the Band, it's definitely the outfit that screams 'victory' once she gets the magic from the Rainbooms when they're _absent_ from the contest and someone else taking their place. She smiles softly, seeing Shadow from the mirror standing outside of her room with the door open.

"Shadow, you came!" Adagio pleaded powerwalk to him and they kiss for a few seconds for departed.

"Sonata said you wanted to talk to me about something." Shadow recalled.

"Yeah, it's about what you said last night; how you're willing to follow us to the end no matter what we do. Why?" Adagio asked wanting to know the reason of Shadow's words.

"To be honest, I'm sure myself, normally I would just beat the crap out of anyone who pisses me off for like hurting others, seeking power, or just wanted to take over the world." Shadow said looking at his crutch fist then back at Adagio.

"But you girls are… more special than I realize, hack, I wasn't even into girls at all back then you three open my eyes. We're both from different worlds being brought for some unknown reason and found each other, I also believe that at the final, you'll come around seeing there is than what life has to offer." Shadow said, somehow knows that the Dazzlings will make the right choice and do the right thing.

Adagio signs while she strokes her hair, thinking hard on what he said, maybe he's right feeling her heart saying that she can be more if she and her sisters open themselves to the light. The light that is Shadow Joestar.

"I'm not even sure anymore what's going to happen at the final round, but when something does happen: we'll make our choice then." Adagio promised to show Shadow their answer at the final when the time comes.

Shadow nodded, happy to see he's getting through to them and hope to leave the rest to fate as he walks out, but Adagio grab his arm stopping him.

"There is… one more thing I want you to do." Adagio nervously said as her cheeks blush red like her pendent. Shadow is now confused of what she wants now, until he saw her left hand reaches for her left breasts.

"Would you… touch my breasts?" Adagio said using both hands to remove the top part of her dress off of her breasts expose as they bounce freely.

Shadow mentally screams a little and gasps hearing Adagio asks such a request, though deep in his mind he wanted to grasp them in his own hands feeling the soft large orbs hanging on her. Shadow slowly nodded as he began moving his hands towards the flesh orbs.

 **(Warning: Lemon/Sex Scene Alert. If you 17-18 or under, do not read and just skip to the end if you don't want to read this)**

Shadow grabs both breasts in his hands as he gave them a good squeezing making Adagio gasps in moaning, rubbing and squeezing them together including pinching the nipples as well.

"Oh, Shadow, that feels good, your hands are like the magic of blissing!" Adagio moaned rubbing her legs together.

While breasts continue to be play by her Dojo, Adagio grabs his face by the cheeks pulling him for a passionate kiss to which Shadow wasn't even surprises as he kisses back and still kneading her breasts at the same time. Shadow didn't exactly know how to pleasure a girl in a situation like this, he's just following his instinct letting it take over. The moan loudly within their kiss as they wrestle each other's tongue for the dominate but Shadow is clearly winning making him the dominate one. Adagio didn't mind at all, she knew Shadow is the Alpha Wolf of this pack and she's enjoying it; letting Shadow do whatever he wants to her, but also kind and gentle checking if she's okay with it. As you can see one of her hand is rubbing onto her pussy. The kiss lasted for 5 to 10 minutes before they departed for air, gasping in pleasure while a trail of saliva form between the two.

"You want to know another thing about us?" Adagio asked playfully, Shadow smirks excited to know Adagio lean close to his ear and whisper something that made Shadow widen his eyes in shock.

"Our breasts are lactate." She leans looking at the blushing Shadow with his face being redder than her pendent making her chuckles a bit.

Shadow slowly kneels down to her breasts finally noticing white liquid coming out of the hard nipples and looking at his hands having some of the breastmilk on them as well. He looks up to Shadow who nodded giving him the 'okay' look. Shadow starts licking one nipple on the right breasts, swirling his tongue around on it making Adagio moan a little just to play with it until his put his whole mouth onto the breasts with the nipple inside and began sucking it while his right hand plays more with the left breasts like squeezing it hard. Adagio moan louder feeling a shock of pleasure from her breasts. After a few more sucking, Shadow then started to feel warm breastmilk coming out of the nipple and into his mouth, her milk tastes sweet and fresh wanting more as he continues sucking on it, but he also remembers the other breast, so he switches to the left breast drinking more milk from it too.

"Oh, Dojo, yes, yes, yes, give it to more, more of the wonderful feeling, suck me up dry, have all the milk you want!" Adagio screamed in pleasure, throwing her head back and her eyes rolls to the back while hanging her tongue out.

Shadow kept switching from both breasts back and forth sucking on more milk, he then had an idea that can make this more fun: he presses both flesh orbs together and rubbing the nipples together causing Adagio to gasps. Shadow now has lust-hunger look as he lashes to the two hard nipples together in his mouth, sucking them hard pulling the breasts stretching them making Adagio moan louder and harder than she ever felt before.

"OH MY, Shadow, you, Crimson beast, make me cum from my breasts, make me feel good as I become your woman! This body is yours and only yours, and so are my sisters as I know they feel the same!" Adagio moaned feeling her mind slowly going a little blank. Then she felt her climax reaching to the limit.

"OH, I'm about to cum any second now! More, give me more, make my breasts cum of milk!" Adagio bagged of lust.

Shadow then lifted Adagio by grabbing his squishy ass up as he stands on his legs still sucking on the breasts while Adagio hugs Shadow's head bringing him closer deeper into her chest.

"AHHH, here it comes, I'm at my climax, here comes my love for you!" Adagio blissed. Shadow made one last, hard-strong sucking throwing his head back with the breasts stretching from it.

"I'M CUMMING!" Adagio screamed feeling her spirting out more milk faster than Shadow can suck them. Shadow gentle put Adagio down back on her feet, though she moved weirdly a bit, but Shadow hold her in his arms.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene End)**

The two pants heavily from the 'excitement' they just went through, both smiling that this was the best thing that ever happen to them and they have no regrets either.

"That was amazing!" Adagio commented before Shadow leads her to the bed, she lays down on her back with some little milk still leaking out a bit.

"Thanks for the milk, I feel energize from it." Shadow grinned leaning in kissing Adagio one last time.

"And thank you for that wondering time, we should get the others into this next." Adagio suggested thinking to letting Aria and Sonata have their turn.

"And maybe, go beyond that point as well." Shadow added rubbing Adagio's pussy a little, just enough to make her moan a bit.

"I'll look forward to that, I'm going to nap a bit before the finals." Adagio said before drifting herself to sleep for a powernap.

Shadow left the room and close the door so Adagio can get a peaceful sleep, it was definitely something he would never expect himself to do, but he's glad he did with the woman he loves and now he'll have to pleasure two more in the near future. As he walks downstairs decided to go out for a walk and meet up his opponent for the battle, both Aria and Sonata were in Aria's room next door masturbating themselves and probably each other as they heard the whole pleasuring moaning from the two.

"Man, I wish Dojo could've done that to me first." Sonata winced as Aria kisses on her neck.

"Don't worry, we'll get our turn and he'll give the equal love he shares for all of us." Aria said before moving down pass Sonata breasts and stomach.

"Please, just for a little while." Sonata bagged wanting to feel some lustful pleasure now.

"Don't worry, we're going to have our own fun!" Aria smirked and dip her mouth to Sonata's pussy making her moan.

 **(Later, at a forest)**

Gōruden Meiyo sits with his legs cross to each other and his hands together while his eyes are close, he's been mediating for a whole hour since he arrived waiting for Shadow to show up. Right now, the forest it more peacefully quiet with no sound but a little braze. Until he heard footsteps coming from in front of him.

"So, you've come." Goruden said admitting Shadow's courage.

"You're going to tell me everything you know about your Boss and I'll beat the crap out of him." Shadow declared.

"That is, IF you can beat me." Goruden stated as he raises on his feet.

They also heard some music coming from the outdoor stage where the final round of the Battle of the Band is being held. Right now, Trixie is on stage which is strange for Shadow.

"I don't remember Trixie winning her way to the finals." Shadow said.

"The Dazzlings has plans for the Rainbooms which I'm sure you it already." Goruden stated.

"They felled me in, they do their thing and I do my: like beating you to Bloody Hell!" Shadow angered as he glows of golden aura.

"Then let us not waste any more time with sent less talking, where men like us: only letting our fists do the talking or in case our Stand. Golden Samurai!" Gourden shouted bringing out his Stand.

"And a little disappointed for you being 3 minutes late." Gourden pointed out Shadow being late of the time for battle.

"Sorry, I had some other things to do and I lost track of time, but it wouldn't matter anyway because I have reason to win this fight no matter what! Star Crimson!" Shadow shouted bringing out his Stand too.

* * *

 **KO everyone, the new chapter is finish and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Shadow is now more determined to see this through the end and make it out on top. It'll be a fist vs sword fight to see which of them will win.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Crimson vs Gold! A Shining Clash!**

" **OOZAA"** Star Crimson throws a strong right-hook at Golden Samurai that deflect it with its sword and swings to the chest, but Star Crimson dodges that and the two Stands encage in a barrage clashes of fists vs blade.

Shadow and Goruden as usual stand still facing each other from a few feet away unleashing their Stands at each other trying to gain the upper hand in this battle. They Users didn't dare to look away so that one of the other catching an opening in their attacks and tries to deliver a strong blow to damage each other.

While the two are fighting, they can hear someone singing not too far from them, considering their battlefield is near the big stage where the final round of the Battle of the Band is being held seeing some lights pointing upward and some fireworks.

Star Crimson throws another punch as Golden Samurai catches it with its own hand and thrust its sword at the stomach, but the crimson Stand caught it with its own hands before the blade could even touch the skin. The sword's sharp side seem to have cut Star Crimson's palm as Shadow's hand is bleeding, Star Crimson strikes Golden Samurai in the side with its tail pushing it away as Goruden moved from his spot a few inches feeling the same pain as his Stand.

"Very impressive, your Stand is quite powerful, just as Joker said." Gourden said calmly like the pain doesn't bother him.

Golden Samurai attacks with a barrage of rapid sword thrusts, moving fast like it striking with a dozen swords or more, Star Crimson deflects each strike, but the blade leaves some small cut wounds on its arms as Shadow felt his arms getting cuts and some small trail of blood is pouring out. Star Crimson yells as it punches the blade up over Golden Samurai's head leaving a moment opening to attack. It charges up its fist with Hamon making it glow a little brightly in a red-golden flame-like aura.

" **Crimson Hamon Punch"** Star Crimson yells **OZA** while launching its fist right into the chest of the enemy Stand and sending it along with Goruden flying about 18 feet away as they crash to the ground on his back.

Goruden gets up ready to fight again, he notices the pain from his chest it gone the moment he got up, the punch was certainly strong to leave cracks on his rib cage but somehow, he's okay. Maybe Star Crimson isn't all that special though he can't wait his guard down and must finish Shadow Joestar here and now. All, is the will of his Master.

Shadow leaps up high with Star Crimson's legs combined with his, going right above Goruden and deliver a strong drop-kick to the head only for Goruden to move out of the way in time. Shadow swings his arm at his opponent, but misses again as he ducks under the arm and does a backflip-high kick to the chest leaving a cut hole to the shirt; good thing Shadow dodges that otherwise he would've have a big bloodstain and it's hard to clean those off. The tall Joestar quickly notice Golden Samurai coming at him with its sword fast and strong hoping to pierce his head, he narrowly dodges that before jumps away.

Shadow touch his cheek to feel a light cut wound.

"(That Stand of his sure is a strong one with that sword, strong strikes and fast nearly matching Star Crimson's. Better be careful or else I'll be turn in sushi.)" Shadow thought admitting that Goruden and his Stand are strong, but nothing he can handle though can't underestimate him yet.

"Nice kick, you carry a sword in those pants of yours?" Shadow asked joking though to his surprise Goruden did indeed have a sword as he pulls it out of his pants.

"I was hoping to catch you off guard earlier, but you have faster reflexes than I thought." Goruden said, Shadow is still shock that he keeps a sword in his PANTS of all places to hide it in.

"I've been training in the art of sword fighting all my life, sharping my skills and pushing through my limits. And tonight, your blood will be next to stain my sword as you die." Goruden claimed getting in his battle stance, ready to attack.

Shadow snaps out of his shock putting up his defense, the two stares at each other for a while waiting for the right moment to make the first move. Shadow should've thought about bringing some sort of protection against a sword, but he thought of the next best thing hopefully it'll help him. Goruden focus on Shadow not caring about his surroundings and tighten his grip on his sword as the golden aura coursing all over his body, same for Shadow as both fighters are ready to bring out their Stands and their attacks at any moment.

 **(Music-Welcome to the Show by The Dazzlings, Equestria Girls Rainbow Rock)**

Suddenly, Shadow heard a familiar trio of girls started singing as a special dramatic music is playing in the background. Shadow knew it's the Dazzlings on stage singing to their heart's content knowing their gonna carrying on their plan they have attended, but remember Adagio saying something about she and her sisters making their choice if anything happens to them.

That's when both Shadow and Goruden charge toward each other at the same time. Goruden prepare for a down stroke attack as Shadow raise up his left arm for defense, Goruden thought Shadow is crazy thinking he can block sword when it's only going gave him the advantage more after his foe one arm short. When the two came close, Goruden swing his sword down with all his might making contact to the skin cutting the flesh and through the bone, but to the golden Stand User's surprise, it did not cut through. Goruden is confuses of why can't he cut Shadow's arm off until he notices some orange-yellow spark coursing through and strange purple vines wrapping around his arm, he didn't pay attention when Shadow punched him in the face leaving a bruise mark. Shadow was about to straight-kick him in the stomach, Goruden manage regain his focus quickly to block the kick with his sword and Golden Samurai came out swinging its blade to the neck only for Star Crimson catching it with its elbow and knee then smack it away with its free hand. Shadow and Goruden jumps back away from each other.

"What was that thing on your arm, it looked like a vine, but it also blocked my sword like it was made of steel?" Goruden asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure myself; my Stand Star Crimson was all about just super strength and speed, but lately it's been growing stronger and stronger with new powers popping up like a Christmas tree. And I just discovered this now." Shadow said not sure of what's going on with himself and his Stand. He looks at Star Crimson as it stands by his side and the purple vines from before spurted out of its hand.

"It all started when I first came to this world and the next thing I knew my Stand has been getting new powers from others like me, like I have inherited powers from my family I think." Shadow continued with his explanation the best he can.

"(Inherited. Family. That sounds like my Master when he told me and the others about his Stand.)" Goruden thought then remember of what Joker said to him and Master about Shadow's Stand.

" _I thought you're the only one who can pull off some crazy things with just one Stand but after my fight with Dojo. I learned there's another just like you."_

"(Damn you, Joker, it seems you were right about Shadow somehow being equal to the Master.)" Goruden thought angered, he always hated whenever that clown is always right about something as he tightens his grip on his sword in rage.

He always believes that his Master has been the only one with a Stand that can make the world bow to their knees and worship him like God, destined to rule the world and guide others to an everlasting life golden paradise where everything is blessed. For those who are against the Master, he'll kill without hesitation.

Goruden then had thought about something Shadow Joestar doesn't have like his Master. Experience.

"(Yes, Master had years of training with his powers and this fool says he just recently discovered them, which means he's no threat to him.)" Goruden thought smirked, though he did wonder what Shadow meant by 'this world' but didn't care.

"You may have a strong Stand, but that pales in compares to my Master's Stand for he is that of a God!" Goruden said.

Shadow ready himself for whatever his opponent is gonna throw at him, now he is more curious of who this 'Master' and wonder if he does have a powerful Stand with more than one or two abilities like he does. If what's find out more, he'll have to defeat the Enemy Stand User and beat the answers out of him, maybe find out if Goruden is really loyal to this guy as he proclaimed.

Goruden charges again with Golden Samurai in front ready to pierce through the heart of his enemy and cut him into tiny pieces so small that no one can find them with a magnifying glass.

" **Hermit Purple"** Star Crimson unleashes a stream of purple vines at his target hoping to wrap them up tightly and painful considering they also have very sharp horns, but that didn't work as Golden Samurai slices them all away.

"FOOL! Golden Samurai's sword can cut through anything, you think some little vines can stop me, think again!" Goruden mocked.

"Why don't you come here and find out!" Shadow taunted like he wants Goruden to come closer.

When Goruden got in closer he thought victory was his for the taking as he and Golden Samurai lifts their swords up, but he soon finds himself being lifted up in the air as he looks up to see more of the purple vines wrapped around his arms over a tree branch. He also sees the vines were hiding behind a tree branch and out of Star Crimson's other hand.

"How's it hanging." Shadow joked smirking at his angry hanged foe.

"Goruden, your next line is, 'Dare to mock me with tricky, how dishonorable of you', go." Shadow performed his Next Line Trick.

"Dare to mock me with tricky, how dishonorable of you." Goruden snarled, then quickly gasps that Shadow somehow knew what he was gonna say and got hit hard in the chest by Star Crimson.

" **OZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAAAA"** Star Crimson barrage punched Goruden strong and fast then sending him flying severely away in the air crashing through some branches and to his surprise the tree his sliced in half before somehow began to pull itself back together with Goruden in the middle, but his slices them away as he crash into another tree and falls to the ground.

While groaning in pain, Goruden summon enough strength to uses Golden Samurai to strike the tree to slow down the fall and managed to land on his feet, but still feel his body like its screaming in pain and felt as few of his ribs are broken. However, he believes this pain is nothing and will continue fighting for his Master.

Shadow made his way to the injured Goruden though seeing him as he still wants to fight. He didn't want to drag out this fight for long as he can hear the Dazzlings song is nearly the end though he can also hear another group singing against them, but he'll find that out later.

"You are indeed special, not only with powers in your Stand but you also appeared to be smarter than you look. I commend you." Goruden said admitting his mistake for underestimating Shadow.

"You've even manage to somehow make that tree I cut alive." Goruden panted.

"Not really, it's more like restoring it to its original state before you cut it in half." Shadow explained.

"However, that will be the last thing you'll ever hear once I unleash Golden Samurai's true power." Goruden declared as Golden Samurai appear above, raising its sword over its head and it glows brighter like the sun, nearly blinding Shadow as he covers his eyes.

The light lasted for a few more seconds and it shrinks to the sword, then it swings down the blade. Shadow quickly moves his body to the side to avoid a thin flying slash attack that flies pass him. Before he could even think of a plan to attack Goruden, he heard a falling-crashing sound from behind him, turning around to see a tall tree has been literally split up in two like it was cut as the now-two halves tree falls to the ground.

"You have quick the reflex to be able to dodge Golden Samurai's **Paradise Judgement** speed which is exactly 671,000,000mph, which is the speed of light." Goruden impressed by Shadow reaction speed to dodge his attack.

"Well, I'm just full of surprises even to myself." Shadow stated.

"However, there is a difference between reaction speed and travel speed." Goruden smirked which made Shadow worry knowing what he's talking about.

"Oh, I did forget to mention… flying slashes aren't the only thing Golden Samurai can fire." Goruden said as his Stand did a thrust forward which fires a thin laser beam at Shadow which he dodges it, but left a small hole in his jacket.

" **Paradise Judgement: Arrows"** Golden Samurai rapid thrusts his sword firing few dozens of laser beams all at once heading towards Shadow.

He dodges some while running around at top though which to his surprise he is 20 times faster which make his newest top speed 3,600 mph. Unfortunately, even his new speed is still not enough as most of the lasers hit him piercing his left arm and right leg, and a couple to his shoulder. Shadow groans in pain as blood began pouring out not noticing Goruden dropping in from above to cut him in two, luckily Star Crimson managed to save him by catching the sword with two hands and throw him aside.

" **Paradise Judgement: Flying Slash"** Golden Samurai swings it around like it's cutting the air itself sending waves of flying slashes at Shadow.

This became more difficult since the slashes are longer lines coming at him than the laser beams, combining Star Crimson's legs into his manage to dodge most of them with his reaction time though a couple were able to slice across his chest and his left cheek.

"Can't dodge forever, Shadow, once your stamina is gone you'll be dead. Which leaves those sirens for me kill next!" Goruden shouted as he continues his attack while jumping around not letting Shadow take a moment rest.

 **(Music End)**

Suddenly, Goruden felt his body was hit by a truck or two or thousands as some blood spirt out and send flying to a tree, he struggles to get up, as his most of his bones are either broken or have large cracks on them, to see Shadow right in front of him staring down with pure rage in his eyes, like his red eyes are glowing, leaving Goruden confused.

"H-How did you do that?" Goruden asked.

 **(Flashback)**

"Can't dodge forever, Shadow, once your stamina is gone you'll be dead. Which leaves those sirens for me kill next!" Goruden shouted as he continues his attack while jumping around not letting Shadow take a moment rest.

Shadow eyes widen of what his foe had just said; killing his girlfriends in cold blooded. Grinding his teeth and clutching his fist tightly, feeling his blood boiling like lava or something. Goruden made a BIG mistake saying those words and he's gonna pay with things far worse than death as Shadow shot his eyes widen as they glow viciously: unleashing his **Crimson Rage.**

" **STAR CRIMSON"** Shouting with all his might, Star Crimson freezes time as something around him are frozen in place and quickly made his way to Goruden knocking away and breaking the flying slashes.

Shadow stares at his frozen enemy with that stupid smirk on his face, pouring all his **Crimson Rage** : whenever he's in this state, Star Crimson's strength increases by times 3 and his own strength as well, but leaves him in a vicious state despite stilling acting calm and all.

 _1 second has passed._

" **OZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZA"** Star Crimson unleash barrages of punches combining both strength and speed hitting Goruden like an out of control, rampaging beast.

 _2 second has passed._

" **OZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZAOZA"** Star Crimson continuing with the barrage not lighten up for Goruden to feel the full furry of his rage.

 _3 second has passed._

" **OOOZZAAA"** Star Crimson delivered the final blow at Goruden before Shadow and his Stand turn their backs on him looking away as Shadow tip his hat over his eyes.

 _4 second has passed._

" **Time Flows Again"** With that, everything has begun to move again, resuming the flow of time.

 **(Flashback End)**

"Now, you're going to get what's coming to you." Shadow stated as he brought up his own fist.

"Fool, there are others who serve the Master and if you try to stand in his way they'll come and kill, and their more dangerous than me!" Goruden warned then Shadow punch him under the chin.

"LIKE I GIVE A DAMN!" Shadow shouted in rage before sending Goruden flying with a strong uppercut crashing through the dome of the stage the music contest is, knocking him unconscious.

"Yare yare daze, that's gonna cause a scene." Shadow signed calming down from his **Crimson Rage** and walk to the stage.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The sound of three girls screamed. Shadow feared something bad happened to the girls and made his way despite his injuries. Preying that the Dazzlings and everyone who is there is alright.

 **To Be Continue…**

* * *

 **KO the new chapter is out and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Goruden sure gave Shadow a run for his money; getting injured and losing some blood, but he managed to pull through in the end finally defeating that guy. Then a loud scream was heard from the stage meaning something bad or terrible is happening. Shadow will gasp in shock of what he'll find there.**

 **Shadow's Crimson Rage was inspired by Wolverine's Berserker Rage, this is Shadow's own power before he discovered his Stand making him a fierce in the hearts of his enemies though it does make him act like a vicious hungry animal despite acting calm on the outside.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	14. Chapter 12

**The Joker's Last Laugh!**

Adagio felt like her head got in by a truck or two when she and her sisters were defeated by the Rainbooms with their own magic power of friendship and their pendants destroyed taking away their powers for good. She opens her eyes looking around seeing her sisters with on stage in front of a large crowd and the Rainbooms just arriving at the stage, the Dazzlings knew they lose the Battle of the Band and their magic. They got up on their feet staring at each other with sad looks for the moment then change their expression into smiles and turn their attention to the Rainbooms as they walk up to them.

"Thank You!" The Dazzlings said together shocking the Rainbooms and mostly the crowd, they thought the sisters would be furious of losing, but instead they're grateful.

"You're… thanking us?" Sunset confused.

"You're not mad that we took away your powers?" Twilight asked.

"We would be if it wasn't for Shadow's Golden Heart!" Sonata mentioned placing her hands on her chest.

"To be honest, we wanted to lose because of Shadow." Aria admitted while her cheeks blushes red.

"Through his words alone, he helped us see the light of things in life and we've decided to give that chance with him." Adagio explained in a respectable tone.

"Wow, Dojo must've really capture your hearts in a Bizarre!" Pinkie joked though the girl didn't get the joke except for Sonata laughing with her a bit.

The Dazzlings now face their attention to Twilight which they learned that she's a princess from another world of Equestria like they once were.

"We've been terrible things and hurt others just for power and to be adore, that was wrong, and we promise to make up for our sins." Adagio and her sisters bowed, ready to revive any punishment from Princess Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight was shock of seeing the once enemies before her are bowing and apologizing for the things they to the school and her friends, seeing them completely changed thanks to a certain Joestar, she feels they are forgiven enough.

"Raise you three, you certainly have a lot to make up for, but I believe you are forgiven for your actions. After all, friends forgive each other." Twilight said.

The Dazzlings smiles with tears streaming from their eyes feeling happy that they have become friends with Twilight and the Rainbooms as they quickly group hug her shock at first, but let them have their moment. Sonata peeks behind her and saw a certain 'sentry' coming this way excited and probably knows why, she taps her sisters telling to move out of the way and they did.

"Rainbooms Rule!" Flash Sentry shouted running up to Twilight giving her a strong hug much to her shock while blushing.

The Dazzlings and the Rainbooms giggles at the sight making Flash and Twilight feeling embarrass though they didn't mind as they were about to kiss until Trixie came in between them ruining the moment they were about to have together.

"Well, despite all this sudden forgiveness and hearts warming, I, The Great and Powerful Trixie will not lose you all again in the battle of music!" Trixie declared holding up a smoke bomb in her hand.

But before she could it down to make her epic disappearing act, something burst right through the walls behind them and landed nearly on the edge of the stage, mostly everyone save for Trixie and Sonata screams suddenly hugging each other jumps from what just happened and questions what's going on.

"Is… he dead?" Trixie asked, frighten.

Pinkie pull out a feather from her hair which was odd and tiptoe to the knock-out guy's side then gentle touch his belly seeing if he'll respond to the feather, his hand twitches a couple of times as a sign that he's alive.

"He's alive." Pinkie reported, everyone signs in relief, but still wonders how this guy get here and why is he so beat up badly.

"Well, glad you're all okay." Shadow said, suddenly showing up in front of his sleeping foe.

"Shadow, you're here!" Sonata smiled leap to Shadow into a hug as he smiles too.

"Though you could've come for the ending, the concert is over." Aria pointed out smiling as she light-punch Shadow in the arm.

"Sorry, I had to deal with this guy and he was one tough cookie." Shadow explained though Pinkie gasp thinking the unconscious guy has cookies, but the others made her realizes that Shadow just made a joke which she laughs a little.

"So, you give this guy a big beat down?" Applejack asked.

"Yep, he has information about his boss who seem to already know about the Dazzlings being from another world and their magic." Shadow mentioned which made the others shock.

"You're saying there's someone who knows about Equestria magic?" Sunset asked worry.

"Yeah and he had big plans which I still don't know what it is." Shadow said.

"Well, maybe you can ask him that after you remove that weird thing on his forehead, it's creeping me out." Pinkie said pointing at Goruden.

Shadow leans down closer to Goruden's forehead being covered by his hair, he moves them aside to see a strange looking bud of flesh attach to his own flesh, something was very odd about this like it's controlling Goruden into the guy who's very loyal to the Boss. Maybe that's why Goruden is so devoted to the guy, maybe this thing is making him do things against his will and twisted his mind. He decided that he'll remove the bud to save Goruden.

Shadow slowly reaches for the bud, but it pulls out one of its tentacles and pierce into his hand shocking everyone in worry.

"Dude, get back, that thing will probably kill you!" Flash panicked warning Shadow.

"Yare yare daze, lots of things have been trying to kill me, but I've always managed to survive. So, this will be no different." Shadow said as he summons Star Crimson using its speed to slowly precision to carefully remove the bud.

Goruden suddenly shot his eyes open, waking up to see Shadow trying to remove the bud.

"Wh-What are you doing." Goruden asked.

"Don't talk and move, if I'm not careful I could damage your brain." Shadow said.

Shadow and Star Crimson look calm and still without flinching, slowly removing the bud out of Goruden head and out in the open.

" **Overdrive"** Shadow karate chop the bud with Hamon energy destroying the bud as it disintegrated.

Shadow signs in relief taken care of the bud, maybe now he can get some answers from Goruden without any fights.

"You okay?" Shadow asked.

Before Goruden could answer however, a loud insane laugh erupts coming from the crowd, everyone on the stage are shocked to see the people are all trap frozen in ice. The Dazzling, the Rainbooms, Spike the Dog, and Flash Sentry all confuses and scared of what's happening until they saw someone through the frozen crowd. Shadow glances at the figure soon recognizing that crazy clown guy he fought the other day. The Joker has come to play.

"Greetings everyone, I hope you're having a good night because Joker is here to make sure that this will be the night you'll never forget!" Joker laughed insanely.

"Hey, I remember you!" Pinkie shouted in anger.

"Oh, my little Pinkamena Diane Pie, how nice to see you again." Joker said bowing with a grin.

"You know this guy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We used to go to clown camp for every few summers, but he took funniness too far when he killed both the Camp Master and the second-in-command in cold blood while laughing like it's no big deal." Pinkie snarled remembering that day very clear like it was yesterday.

"Yes, such fun memoires: the cold of their skin, the blankness in their eyes, the reveal of who they really are. It's best save all the… little emotions before sending them off to the great circus in the sky!" Joker laughed more making Pinkie angrier as she clutches her hands and tears about to stream from her eyes.

"If you're here for Goruden, then you can forget it. I removed the bud that was controlling him." Shadow glared at the insane clown.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker laughed louder like a madman that he already is after Shadow mentioned about the bud. Shadow gets a really bad feeling about this.

"Funny guy, you really think I'm here for that shining loser." Joker said, Goruden groans not liking the insult.

"The Boss predicted that he loses, and you have the bud remove, so he sent me here to give you a message." Joker said reaching into his pocket to get something out.

Shadow didn't ask Joker about what kind of message because he knows that Joker is gonna show him the message, but something also tells him there's more to it for Joker than just delivering a message from his boss.

"But before I get to that, do you know the best kind of punch line?" Joker asked as he pulls out two objects: a bow and an arrow.

Shadow focus his sight on the arrow that seems strangely, the arrow shines of gold light that soon he realizes that's no normal arrow: it's the Golden Arrow that can create new Stand Users. Joker pulls on the string of the bow aiming the arrow on a few targets he has in mind.

"It's the one you don't see it coming!" Joker shouted smiling before firing the Golden Arrow at Shadow.

"SHADOW?!" The Dazzling panicked as they push Shadow out of the way which is exactly Joker was hoping for.

Arrow pierces through the chest of all three Dazzlings as they gasp in pain, but soon the pain is gone as a sudden aura glow brightens out of the sirens' bodies for a few seconds before it dies down, and Shadow quickly pulls the arrow out checking if they're okay. Surprisingly, all three are okay despite having a hole about the size of a coin on their chest, but Shadow uses his restoring power to heal them. The others were scared at first thought the Dazzling were gonna die, but they somehow live from being shot by an arrow.

"So, you and your boss had this arrow the whole time." Shadow stated.

"Yep, and it's been pretty useful making more Stand Users to join our little club for these short times." Joker said as his body began to shake a little and slowly shaking wilder like something is about to happen.

"And now for that message. **MUDA!** " Joker shouted before laughing crazy again as tentacles starts piercing and ripping through his body literally tearing him apart as he continues laughing to end.

Soon, the laughing stopped as Joker's body is nothing but a lifeless dummy with holes and rips as blood oozes from the wounds and to make things more creepier was that Joker's face was still smiling like even in death he is still laughing then the body finally fell on the ground back first.

Shadow knew that the Dazzings are now Stand Users after being hit by the arrow and still live, the sisters and the rest on stage with him will have plenty of questions to ask, but maybe tomorrow because after the rough night they went through, believing it's best to turn in for the night. Shadow still thinks the Boss using Joker's body as the message, knowing that he means serious business and will show no mercy. Shadow fear that when he does meet this Boss, he'll be on a whole different level than What Shadow has ever faced.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Joker is 'RETIRED' but not before giving that message to Shadow from the Boss and he'll have to prepare himself for when the day comes for when they finally meet and clash into an epic battle with their allies beside them. Now the Dazzlings have become Stand Users and Shadow will help them master their new powers.**

 **Now, I want you the readers to give me some ideas of what the Dazzlings Stand would look like and what their powers could be. Comment on your ideas of what Dazzlings Stands could be.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Secret of Stands Reveal!**

Shadow groan a bit as he starts to wake up feeling a new day has started, he gets up but suddenly feels something on top of his body that prevents him from getting up further, he looks to see the Dazzlings all sleeping peaceful on his bare chest with cute smiles on their faces; Adagio in the middle, Aria on the left, and Sonata on the right.

"Yare yare daze, guess I'll have to get use to this from now on." Shadow whispered to himself, couldn't help but smile seeing his girls alive and well after that event with Joker.

It has been a few days since the clown kid's death and the Battle of the Band event, everyone has been doing fine living out their days like any other except the Rainbooms haven't doing well themselves. Everyone has started treating Sunset better when what he heard though she and her friends want some answers from Shadow which he'll gladly tell them on the weekend. Luckily, today is Saturday so it should good as any other time and hope they'll take what he's about to tell them well. But first, he needs to get the girls to wake up to start the day together and maybe train them into how to use their new Stand power by manifesting them first.

"Girls, come on, time to wake up." Shadow said shaking them by the shoulders.

"S-Shadow, five more minutes." Adagio moaned wanting to sleep some more.

"Yeah, the last guy who said five more minutes ended sleeping until noon, now get up." Shadow said pushing the girls off to one side of the bed.

"No, I want to feel you more!" Sonata winced as she's half-awake now.

"Man, I hate waking up in the morning." Aria complained.

"Well, while you girls get yourself ready I'll be downstairs making breakfast." Shadow said as he is already in his usual black and red clothing as he walk out of his room to the kitchen.

Shadow has begun cooking up some of the basic like eggs and beacon as well as pancakes for the mood as he set the juices and table ready. Minutes later as breakfast is about ready, the Dazzlings came in wearing their clothes and everyone sat down together.

"So, you're going to tell us about this whole 'Stands' and this bad guy you're fighting against?" Sonata asked nervous.

"Yes, I'd promise to tell you all everything after the Band of the Battle along with the Rainbooms who will be here soon." Shadow reminded the girls about the Rainbooms coming to here his story as well.

"And you're going to teach us about these Stands?" Aria asked.

"Since you three got hit by the Golden Arrow and survive, it's likely you're Stand Users and will need training to control with your will alone." Shadow stated after taking a bite of his egg.

"Well, I'm sure it's nit that hard. When did you get your Stand?" Adagio asked curious.

"When I was 7." Shadow answered shocking the girls that he became a Stand User at such a young age.

Shadow took out his phone to check the time for when the Rainbooms are going to be here, only a couple of hours to go meaning they still have plenty of time.

"We still have time before the others get here, why don't just relax a bit like watching some TV." Shadow suggested, the girls agree thinking they could use some relaxing time.

 **(Later)**

The doorbell was press making a small but loud ringing sound letting Shadow and the Dazzlings know that someone is at the door, Shadow open the door to see all the Rainbooms minus Twilight Sparkle and her dog Spike. They explained to Shadow that they're from another world and they had to go back home to continue on with their life there.

"Hey, hope we're not late or anything." Sunset said being nice.

"No, not at all, in fact you're all on time, please come in." Shadow gestured the girls to come in and leading them to the living room where the Dazzlings are.

"Hey, how are you?" Sonata asked Sunset.

"Doing great, everyone at school has been treating me very nice ever since the Battle of the Band." Sunset answered smiling, Canterlot High has become much friendlier and open to Sunset after helping to defeat the Dazzlings.

"Nice to see you doing great too, but I want to get to the part HE starts explaining!" Rainbow Dash pointed at Shadow, wanting some answers as soon as possible.

"Rainbow, don't rush things, we all want to know but let try can take things slow." Applejack calmed her friend down.

"Don't worry, I'm going to tell you all about Stands, just wondering are there anyone else coming here today that you might know about?" Shadow asked, the Rainbooms seem to act a little nervous for some reason.

"Well, I think two or three people are coming and I hope you don't mind." Rarity said twirling her hair a bit. Shadow sign knowing this may happen.

"Fine, it won't be much trouble anyway." Shadow assured, and the doorbell rang again.

"Oh, that must be them!" Pinkie said quickly getting to the door, revealing to be Principal Celestia and Luna.

"Hey, glad you two made it!" Pinkie smiled.

"We would've been late walking our way here if Flash hasn't offer us a ride." Luna explained turning to show Flash Sentry walking up to them after locking up his car.

"Hope you don't mind?" Flash asked, hoping he's not bothering anyone.

"Yare yare daze, just get in before I get mad for whatever reason." Shadow signed with a little hint of anger.

Everyone made their way to the living room saying their hellos and all, gather together sitting near Shadow like he has become the certain of attention which made himself that way.

"Alright, while I don't entirely know how Stands came to be like how we have them to begin with, I do know it all started with a meteor from my home world." Shadow said.

"You're from another world, like Twilight?" Flash asked, seem to have put that much together quicker than everyone else.

"Yes, thousands of years ago a meteor stuck down to the earth and with it a strange power, the power to unlock the hidden potential of mankind though I don't know why create an arrow from that meteor." Shadow begun explaining.

"And that potential is Stand Power." Celesita concluded.

"Correct. Stands may appear to be ghost possessing you at first, but the real truth is that they're actually visions made from our very life energy always appearing standing by your side, and that's why they have been given the name Stand." Shadow said.

"So, can anyone get Stands like you and the Dazzlings?" Fluttershy asked looking worry.

"That all depends if they have a strong willpower to fight which our Stands drive from and there have been few or so all over the world with a one to a million chance to even be born with a Stand." Shadow answered.

"It's just a guess, but I'll think that all Stand are different in their own way." Applejack guessed.

"Yes, depending on the Users either reflecting of their inner self or completely the opposite, they even come in all shape and sizes either looking-like a human or some random objects like being as big as cruise ship or tiny as a flee, and don't even get me started on the powers they have." Shadow said remembering the time when he saw some Stand powers were very strange and weird.

"Like what, taking people's memories in a form of comic book pages?" Pinkie asked giggling a bit.

"Yeah… something like that. Each person can only have one Stand and the Stands have special powers like controlling fire, making powerful earthquakes, creating weird weather, or stopping time completely." Shadow listed of many different Stand powers he can remember.

"Sounds like you have quite the bizarre life even today." Celesita commented.

"Yeah, it runs in the family." Shadow smirked winking at Celesita making her blush a bit and looking away.

"These Stand powers sounds pretty awesome, and that arrow can give you a Stand?" Flash wondered.

"Yes, Stand can be 'awesome' in their own way, but that's not without a cost, like the damage a Stand gets will reflect to the User." Shadow stated.

"So, like if a Stand would get a cut wound on the head, the User will also get the same cut too?" Luna asked curious.

"Yes, remember they are made of the User's life energy, so you got to be very careful of how much damage your Stand can take." Shadow answered.

"Okay, I think we got all the know-it-how about Stands, now I think we can get to the part about you coming from another world and how you got here." Aria suggested.

Shadow knew would have to get to that part eventually, he was still angry about those three men killing his grandmother and trying to find out why that mysterious man Mr. 0 sent him to this world for whatever purpose. He'll find that out later as he got other things to take care.

"Okay, prepare yourself because this story will be more than you can handle." Shadow warned before beginning to tell the tale.

Minutes have passed since Shadow has begun telling everyone about his investigation and hunting three men calling themselves the Pillar Men with Stand powers, fighting against them, and learning the truth of his grandmother's death because of them which got everyone all sad and tears, and to the part about Mr. 0 sending him here and landing in the Dazzlings place.

"And the rest is history." Shadow finished.

"Wow, talk about a bizarre way of starting out a new adventure." Flash commented.

"Like I said, it runs in the family." Shadow repeated.

"Oh, and before I forget; only Stand Users can see other Users' Stand, so normal people like Flash won't see them and they have been referred as psychic power." Shadow mentioned.

"So, is that why I was able to see your Stand back at the Mall?" Celestia asked recalling seeing two Stands from that day.

"Yes, Goruden said that you and Luna are late bloomers, so we'll have to work on that and I was wondering about something I want to ask you all." Shadow said as he stands up.

"What is it?" Sunset asked.

"I ask you all to become Stand Users, help me fight against this evil and survive!" Shadow said with a serious tone and serious in his eyes.

Shadow knew that he and Frosty won't be enough to stand against this Boss guy, even with Goruden on the side of good now, he'll need all the help he can get even dragging friends into things they may not make it out of.

"Evil? You mean there's an evil Stand User trying to take over the world?" Flash asked worry.

"Yes, though I don't really know who this guy is or what his plan is, all I know is he's been gathering Stand Users using the arrow and he may have an army by now." Shadow said.

"Well, consider you helped the Dazzlings see the error of their ways and showed us there are other dangerous things than just Equestria. I'm in!" Sunset joined in.

"Me too!" Rainbow also joined in.

"You can count on all of us!" Pinkie smiled bringing her friends and teachers into a group hug.

"I'm not sure if I'll be much help, but I'll do my best!" Flash declared.

Shadow smile, glad to see his friends all willing to help fight this secret war and win it together, they'll probably learn the hardship of battling against strong foes and the decisions they'll have to make, but the young Joestar has faith in them.

"So, Dojo, when do we start?" Adagio asked as she and her sister have determination in their eyes.

Shadow smirks, thinking this may go well and hopefully help them grow stronger in training though they will also train during a real battle against an enemy Stand User.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Shadow has revealed everything he knows about Stands and a little of his past of how he got in the Equestria Girls' world. Now he'll have to train his friends to prepare them for battle against the Boss and his followers in the future which maybe sooner than they expected.**

 **I also have some ideas of what everyone's Stand including the Dazzlings will be, I don't mind if you all give your own thoughts as well it'll be a big help.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Workout Day with the Rainbow**

 **(Unknown Location)**

"I take the Joker have delivered the 'message' to that Joestar guy, yes?" The Boss asked while reading his book with a single candle light.

"Yes, Master, but he also took the golden arrow with him. The Joestar boy has it now." A hooded boy reported.

"I see. No matter, the arrow will back to me in a matter of time." The Boss said with little concern of losing the arrow.

"It's no doubt he'll use it on those who wish to fight by his side. We should prepare ourselves for the worst." The Hooded Boy said serious.

The Boss didn't reply as he continue reading his book through a few more pages until he place a bookmark to where in the story he's at and close, all while keeping his smirk with no worries in his red eyes.

"Aqua, you're sounding like you doubt my ability to handle this little threat." The Boss chuckled.

"Of course not, Master! Your power is something to behold than all Stand in the world!" Aqua praised his boss's power that he has seen it with his own eyes some time ago.

"Besides, we also have to consider the lose of another member, Goruden who's free from your control." Aqua reminded that the Boss has lost a strong minion under his control.

"Yes, it's a shame that Goruden is no longer with us, he could've lived another year or so under my services should I decide to. Perhaps I could've given him an honorable death than the flesh-bub." The Boss acted like he's died even though he knows the boys is still alive.

"We need to be careful, he has allied himself with Frosty Wintersoul, and has gained more after Joker's death." Aqua warned, but the Boss doesn't seem to care.

"So, what? There's nothing to worry about, the icy-weakling didn't bother lifting a fist against me and the others are nothing weaker fools than him even if they do get their Stands." The Boss shrugged before getting up from his chair.

The Boss still remembers the day he comforted Frosty about wanting to recruit him into his dark group either through undying royalty to him or be force against his will through the flesh-bubs. He could tell in Frosty's eyes that he already knows some about the Boss with the thing he has done and saw his body standing still like he's frozen in place as his body begun to sweat, the next thing he knows is Frosty screaming in terrifying fear before used his Stand to create an ice-wall and ran away. The Boss didn't even bother to go after him, thinking it would be a waste of time, simply chuckled and went back to his secret hideout.

"Oh man, that still makes me laugh every time I remember the frightening look on his face, it was so priceless!" The Boss laughed a little insanely.

"Yes, it was disappointing that he chooses to oppose you, Master Mao." Aqua blurted out, realizing of what he just then felt his left cheek opening small cut wounds and blood begun to pour out.

The Boss with a calm yet anger expression on his face is suddenly right behind Aqua with his right arm extended and some blood dripping from his fingertips.

"Aqua, did I gave you permission to say my "True" name?" The Boss asked rhetorically as he out his arm down. Aqua quickly turn around facing his master's back and drop on his knees with his head down to the ground.

"Forgive me, Master, I should've been more careful of what may come out of my mouth. It will not happen again." Aqua apologized, willingly accepting any punish the Boss will give.

"Be sure that it doesn't, there can only be one person in the world who can call me by that name." The Boss stated before walking away out of the book room and vanishing into the darkness.

"That was a close one, thank god he only gave me a cut on the cheek." Aqua sighed, he gets back up on his feet.

"The last person he called him by his name; he got his mouth ripped off and shove it down his throat." Aqua recalled the last who got punished.

Aqua looks up the ceiling having some deep thoughts in his head, including an important goal he's driving to reach for his master's dream. Remembering the vow, he made to his Master two years ago.

"I swear, I will help you change this world in your image!" Aqua promised.

 **(With Shadow and Rainbow Dash)**

"Alright, you ready for some hard work out?" Rainbow asked, doing some stretches while wearing an exercise outfit.

"Sure am, thanks for inviting me to the gym." Shadow said before taking a drink of his water bottle.

Shadow was at home just relaxing a bit like watching some TV and making sure the golden arrow is safe and sound in case anyone from the Boss's groups tries to get their hands on it, though he was feeling pretty bored and hope to find something else to do to pass the time of the day. Luckily, Rainbow Dash called him asking if he would like to hang out with her today, seeing as he good nothing better to do he accepts her invite and told him to work out at a gym she knows. Shadow changed his clothes and went off to meet the rainbow-haired girl at the gym.

"No problem, I've been meaning to see just what you're really made of!" Rainbow said, getting to opportunity to see Shadow's strength in the gym.

"Well, don't come crying to me if your jaw drops to the floor." Shadow taunted, Rainbow rolled her eyes thinking he's not that impressive. Wait till she sees how much weight he can lift with just one arm.

"Alright, let's start with speed." Rainbow Dash pointed at the treadmills seeing two empty ones for the two to run on.

Rainbow Dash and Shadow did some stretching first then went over to the treadmills as they got on and starts with a slow pace for a minute or two until they increase the speed for some jogging to get their blood pumping and their bodies are beginning to sweat a bit. Shadow decides to show off a little by increasing the speed of the treadmill more as his legs started to move fast, Rainbow Dash saw this as a challenge to see who can run faster and handle to treadmill the best as she increase the speed higher than Shadow's. Two have started increasing the speed of their treadmills higher and higher until one of them until one of them would get tired and give, but so far either of them has shown any signs of giving in to exhaustion. This lasted for about 30 minutes or so as Shadow's treadmill have reached the maximum speed and Rainbow Dash is struggling to maintain herself at the higher speed she's currently at while sweating like crazy.

Rainbow look Shadow with a smirk on his face as he looks her way and then looks down and shock of seeing his legs moving so fast they like two blurs mixing in together and seeing he's not even breaking a sweat. She wouldn't admit this out loud, but she knew that Shadow is faster than her, that he's better at speed than she could possibly imagine, then she deceases the speed slowing it and herself down until it stops completely, and she got off.

"Man… never knew… that there's someone… who can out speed… me…" Rainbow panted, swallowing her pride. It hurts her to admit this, but she's not a sore loser.

"You did okay too, honesty I've never met anyone who can get me all excited for just running." Shadow said getting off his treadmill and check his pulse on his neck. He also handed Rainbow the water bottle which she took and drinks it.

"Well, when you're hanging out with the most awesomeness person in the world everything tenses to get exciting!" Rainbow Dash bragged, Shadow roll his eyes.

"So, we're done with the running?" Shadow asked taking his turn of drinking the water.

"Yeah, I think we're good, we'll be doing to other leg work outs then we'll be doing some upper body training." Rainbow said.

The two have done some other leg exercises like the bicycles, mountain climbing, squat, jumping jacks, and lunges.

Now, it's on to the working on the muscles with some heavy weights like dumbbell and barbells.

"Alright, Dojo, let see how much those arms of yours can handle." Rainbow grinned.

"You'll be surprise of the training I've gone through before I discovered my Stand." Shadow smirked.

"Well, then you better show me big boy or are those 150 pounds too much for you." Rainbow Dash taunted.

"You ask for it." Shadow cracked his knuckles, lay down on the weight bench and grabs onto the barbell of 150 pounds.

Shadow starts lifting the weight up and down as he makes sure to control his breathing so that he doesn't overdone himself through the work out. Compare to the tough, hash training he was put through because of his overprotective grandmother, this weight is like holding up two pillows that he could throw it 40 feet high in the air. He keeps doing it for a while until he reaches the 250th lift and place the bar back then sat up.

"Not bad, it almost looks like you handled those weights before." Rainbow Dash commented as she just finished lift some 50 pounds dumbbells.

"Like I told you, the training I went through is nothing compare to this." Shadow stated.

"I can see that." Rainbow Dash said starring at Shadow muscles being so rip and tone like they could literally break a person in half. She couldn't help but feel her body getting hot and cheeks are blushing of red, almost feeling the urge to pounce on Shadow give him her own exercise she has in mind.

"So, what to do more?" Shadow asked, snapping Rainbow back to reality and quickly calm herself.

"Y-Yeah, I'm still up for some more workouts." Rainbow said nervously turning her head away to hide the blush, but Shadow already saw them and chuckles.

Throughout the rest of the day, the two have done some intense workout together, while Shadow is the strongest of the whole gym surprising everyone around as their jaws drop and eyes widen. The guys were jealous that a guy like him is this strong to life more than 500 pounds with ease while the girls were being amaze of the boy's display of such strength that they're beginning to fall for him and wonder if he's single.

Oh, the charm of the Joestar family seem to always bring ladies around him even though he already has three girlfriends, though he's been thinking of getting more like a harem.

Shadow and Rainbow decided to call it a day as it's already the afternoon and went outside seeing the is almost about to set.

"Thanks for coming to the gym with me, it was a lot of fun." Rainbow Dash said.

"You too, even though it was nothing but a breeze to me." Shadow said, Rainbow chuckles.

"I know, you're just so awesome!" Rainbow Dash complimented.

"More awesome than you?" Shadow asked, raise an eyebrow.

"Don't push it." Rainbow Dash said playfully punch him in the arm.

The two soon went their separate ways hoping to hangout with each other more and doing to exercises too.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I decided to make some chapters of Shadow hanging out with his friends and future lovers like with Rainbow Dash to get to know them more and make some strong connections with them. The time will come when Shadow will use the arrows on them as they can unlock their Stands and find out what their truly capable of.**

 **For now, it just having some fun time with the group and some romance scenes too.**

 **And it looks like Rainbow Dash is starting to fall for the guy as she'll slowly love him more as Shadow will feel the same like with the Dazzlings.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Helping an Apple Out at the Apple farm**

Shadow is playing some video games in his room after having some lunch with the Dazzlings as they each have their plans for the day: Adagio is hanging out with Sunset at the mall doing some shopping and some talking about themselves like the things they like these days. Sonata is going to hang out with Pinkie Pie at Sugarcube Corner baking some sweets and maybe some tacos if they have the chance. And Aria will be out for her part-time job she got as a security guard at the mall in the dayshifts, it's not much do to which is good for Aria though she hopes to bust some heads.

For now, Shadow is alone in the house until he can think of something else to do on his spare time not wanting to spend the rest of his days in the house.

 _RIIINNNNGGG_

 _RIIINNNNGGG_

Shadow heard his cellphone ringing on the side of his bed wondering who could be calling him now; he picks it up seeing it's Applejack calling him.

"Hey, Applejack." Shadow answered the call.

"Hey Shadow, just checking in on how you're doing today." Applejack said.

"Doing good, just being at home and the Dazzlings are out." Shadow said while still playing his game as he's about to face the final boss.

"Alright, I was wondering if you can come to my family's farm to help me with a few things." Applejack explained her reason for calling him.

"Really, what about your friends?" Shadow asked.

"They all got things to do, normally it's just me and my big brother Big Mac but he's on a date with his girlfriend. My granny can't help due to her old age, and my little sister Applebloom is out with her friends." Applejack added.

"Alright, I can help out, just finish with something at home." Shadow said as he just defeated the final boss completing the whole game he was playing.

"Great, I'll be waiting for you at the front gate of the farm." Applejack excited before hanging up.

Shadow hang up his phone, thinking back that he never actually been to a farm before though he has seen them in TV and out the window whenever he goes on a road trip with grandma or friends to visit some far-off place. He always wonders what it's like to be on a farm; the large field of fruits and vegetables to plant and pick them when they are just right. Taking care of all the animals there like milking the cows and getting the eggs from some chickens, also getting the crops ready.

"He'll be new to being on a farm and all unsure of what to do there, but he's also glad that Applejack it gonna be there to help him out as she has been a farmgirl since the day she was bron from what the others told him.

"Well, you learn new things every day." Shadow said to himself as he got off the bed and start making his way to Applejack's farm which he got the direction on his phone.

 **(Sweet Apple Acres)**

Applejack is seen waiting at the front gate waiting for Shadow to show up, she was glad that he wasn't bother him today and that he'll be happy to help as she'll need a big help from him with today's chores she got, she's going to be pretty busy for the whole day and hope that Shadow will be up for the task. And hope to provide him a 'special' reward afterward.

"Maybe I can bake him a homemade apple-pie, I'm sure he'll like that or maybe something like… myself." Applejack said softly then just realizes what she just said as her cheeks blushes of embarrassment.

"Whoa nelly, where did that come from?" Applejack asked herself, shock that she started to feel that way to Shadow.

"Well, Shadow is a dependable guy with scary-handsome face and strong hands to… touch me anywhere he likes." Applejack said seduce as she holds her breasts together. She shook her head snapping her out of the lustful thoughts.

"Okay, stop right their girl! Shadow is already in a relationship with three girls at once, I'm sure he wouldn't want to deal with more… though I kinda hope to be a part of that love." Applejack sighed, fully knowing she couldn't lie even to herself that she's in love with Shadow.

"Oh applesauce, I can't even get him out of my head and my heart just won't shut up." Applejack said leaning in the wooden pole of the big sign.

"Maybe I should talk to him about it, he'll understand." Applejack said hoping that he would.

"Understand what?" Shadow said standing right next to her.

"Oh, nothing serious, just been-Aaahh?!" Applejack jumped in surprise that Shadow has just showed up since it was only a minute from their talk on the phone.

"For landsake, Shadow, ya trying to scare me to death?" Applejack complained as she straightens out her hat.

"Sorry, having super speed can do that sometimes." Shadow said.

"Anyway, thanks for coming. I be honest, doing the chores here would take me a bit all night too." Applejack said leading Shadow on the path.

"So, it must be nice to live on a farm with open space and all throughout your whole life." Shadow said looking around seeing all the apple trees.

"Yeah, some people say it's exciting to be on a farm course there's all the chores to go through before enjoying the nice day." Applejack stated.

The two made their way to the house where an old woman sitting on her rocking chair is waiting for Applejack.

"Granny Smith, this is Shadow Joestar, he'll be helping with out today." Applejack introduced Shadow to her grandmother.

"Pleasure to meet you." Shadow greeted bowing in respect to Granny Smith.

"Well, aren't you a kind boy and I can tell you're strong too. Applejack sure pick a fine young man for her." Granny Smith teased.

"Granny!" Applejack embarrassed as the elder giggles.

Seeing both grandmother and granddaughter getting along reminds him how he and his grandma Jolyne bond together thinking that she and Granny Smith would get along okay while he and Applejack enjoy some time together, maybe being alone sitting on a tree and looking at the sunset together.

"(Whoa, where did that come from?)" Shadow mentally asked himself. He was suddenly getting a weird idea or two doing things with Applejack besides hanging out together.

Shadow has been getting a strong towards Applejack just like with the Dazzlings wondering if he could be falling for her too, would it really be okay to have more girlfriends than he already has. He'll have to check with them if they're okay with more girls in their love life.

"Alrighty then, you two go head to the barn for a clean up then get to apple bucking as many as you can." Granny Smith said.

"On it, come on Shadow." Applejack said as they make their way to the barn.

Once there, Applejack went on feeding the horses making sure they have their lunch too while Shadow handles stacking up the hays which he finished quickly using his super strength and speed, he also made sure they wouldn't fall by using some ropes he found lying around. Applejack gasp as her jaws drop seeing Shadow finishing things so quickly.

Next, they carry some large buckets walking through some of the apple trees within the apple field, Applejack demonstrated the way of getting the apples down into the buckets by knocking on the tree with just a kick that got all the apples down from the tree. She says they don't have to get all the trees, but Shadow decided to take that as a challenge thinking it would be a good work to for his speed. Although, he thinks of a better idea.

" **STAR CRIMSON"** Star Crimson appear with a loud 'OZA' as it activates its time freezing ability.

Combining his legs with Star Crimson's, he starts to run around the area hitting multiple trees with his fist as he also set the buckets right next to them getting at least over a hundred trees or more. Sensing he's about to reach his limit, Shadow ran back to Applejack's side thinking he'll have to handle the rest with just his speed.

" **Time will flow again."** Time resume again as all the apples Shadow got from the trees started to fall down into their buckets as Applejack got her tree done at the same time.

Applejack look around seeing all the buckets fill with apples, surprises to see most of the work is done in such a short amount of time when they barely got started.

"Dang, that power of yours sure is mighty handy." Applejack commented.

"Thanks, have a Stand Power like this can be useful most of the time, but I also like to do things myself so that I wouldn't feel lazy and abusing my powers too." Shadow pointed out that either with or without powers, can still do things on your own by working hard.

"I can understand that, there's nothing that can beat hard work to get to where you're going." Applejack agreed.

Hours pass as Applejack and Shadow finish getting more trees done than the tree Applejack and her family can get on the field, with Shadow doing most of the work with his super speed. Setting up a new record that no one would be able to surpass in a very long time.

Shadow is setting on the rooftop of the barn looking at the bright sun still above the horizon admiring the view as seeing the clear blue sky looking so peaceful, he wishes that everything would be peaceful like this very moment even though he knew it wouldn't last.

"Hey partner, I got you something for your hard work." Applejack said climbing up to the roof with the ladder holding a fresh baked apple pie.

"You didn't have to do that." Shadow said, being the kind of guy who doesn't in return.

"It's fine, with the big help you gave us, we'll be doing fine with the rest later." Applejack said cutting him a slice of the pie and handing him a plate.

Shadow got the plate as he thanks her and took a bite of the pie, he begun to feel joy and cheerful feeling the flavors bursting inside his own mouth and that his taste buds are going wild bagging for more of that wonderful pie.

"Wow! This is really good!" Shadow complimented as he eats more of his slice.

"Glad you like it, it's my family own recipe that's grantee to make you feel like you have gone to apple heaven, beside our apple ciders." Applejack smirked, feeling proud of being born into the Apple family.

"I can see that, so it just you and your family here?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, just the four of us here. Living a happy life together, except two very important people passed away years sometime after Applebloom was born." Applejack said with a sad tone. Referring about her parents.

"I know that feeling, losing someone very close to you can be painful and hard to move on. It never goes away, we just have to accept it that it happens, swear that we will hold their memories and honor them as we live out our life to the fullest." Shadow said standing and looking at his fist, remembering how the Pillar Men killed her and showed him the head. He gotten his revenge and he'll grow stronger, so that he will never have to lose anyone precious to his heart ever again.

"Gosh, you sure bark loud as you bite hard." Applejack joked which made Shadow laughs a bit.

"And you have the heart and strength of a wise oak tree." Shadow joked back, the two shared a laughing moment together.

"So, anything else you want to do?" Shadow asked.

"Well, I guess there is something I could show you." Applejack said getting down to the ladder and gesturing Shadow to follow her.

They walk through the apple trees as Shadow became curious of what she wants to show him. Then his eyes widen in shock as he gasps of something he never thought to see in his life.

Two large trees twisting together with the leaves making a heart shape hole with apples and pears hanging on the branches.

"Wow…" Shadow said having no other words to express of the beautiful tree.

"Yep, this tree is the symbol of my ma and pa's love believing that working together can make something great for everyone to enjoy." Applejack explained looking up the tree feeling that her parents are watching her now.

"They must be really proud of you." Shadow commented.

The two lean in close to each other continuing staring at the tree for a while longer wanting to enjoy the peaceful moment they're having together before they head off back to the house.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Shadow has gotten his first experience of working on a farm first hand, though the task weren't difficult with his strength, speed, and Stand power making things easier for him and Applejack as they also shared a moment together at a special place she showed him.**

 **Shadow is starting to feel a little bursting of love for Applejack and perhaps Rainbow Dash too thinking he'll have to talk to the Dazzlings about this. And don't worry, we'll get to the part of everyone getting their own Stand Powers.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Pinkie Pie's Out "Standing" Surprise!**

Sonata is humming in a song about tacos while making breakfast herself, thinking of making some pancakes as she flips one in a frying pan as the others she made are stack on top of each other on a plate. She about 11 pancakes which the one in the pan is the 12th consider there four people in the house including Sonata and thought to make three for each of them. She also learned some basic math, just because Sonata is mostly silly at times doesn't mean she's dumb, just a little slow with a big heart.

Sonata took a big sniff of the smell from the pancake and she let out a happy sigh with a big smile.

"Aw, they smell so good! Everyone sure is going to love them!" Sonata she flips the pancake again see both side to be done.

However, she quickly realizes that she threw the pancake into the air too high nearly hit the ceiling and about to fall towards the floor which to Sonata's fear will ruin the pancake and her hard work into making them for her sisters and lover. She desperately jumps forwards with the frying pan held in front hoping to catch the pancake, but it looks like she wasn't going to make it and closes her eyes not wanting to see the pancake's flavor will die on the floor.

A loud clunking sound as made probably from the frying pan hitting the floor as Sonata front side touch the kitchen floor. Sonata sighs in disappointment that she ruined one good pancake that would've been delicious and sat up on her knees with the frying pan in her hand, only to notices it's not in her hands anymore as she open her eyes. Which was weird because she clearly remembers holding the handle tightly in her grip, and now both her hands are empty. Then she saw the frying pan right in front of her, with the pancake on it safe and sound.

"That's… weird?" Sonata confused, wondering how the frying pan for out of hands and saved the pancake.

"Hey Sonata." Aria greeted lazily getting Sonata's attention.

"Oh, huh, good morning Aria." Sonata greeted back quickly standing up and place the pancake with the rest.

"Were you trying to do some stupid trick that would make flipping the pancakes cool?" Aria asked while rubbing her eye.

Sonata looks at the pancake stack and the frying pan then back at Aria.

"...Maybe." Sonata answered with a shrug.

"Whatever." Aria said simply as she sat on her chair.

"Hmm, those pancakes sure smells great!" Shadow commented as he walks towards the dining table with Adagio behind him.

Sonata picks us the plate of stacked pancakes still confused of what happened, but decided to just forget about it for now and went to serve the others their breakfast.

 **(Canterlot High)**

Shadow is seen putting some of his stuff in his locker and reading himself for the last class of the day, he felt his phone in his pocket vibrating meaning someone must be texting him right now this earlier in the morning. He takes out his phone to see the ID sender of the text is Pinkie Pie, he turns on the screen of his phone and check the text message while wondering what could the party girl wants.

Pinkie Pie: Hey Dojo, you free today?

"Who is it?" Adagio asked.

"Pinkie is wondering if I'm free today, you guys got any plans?" Shadow asked.

"I just started working as a security guard for the museum, made a pretty good impression to the manager." Aria smirked rubbing her fingers on her shirt.

"Wow, that's great Aria! No cat burglar will steal anything with you on watch!" Sonata commented with a solute.

"Thanks…" Aria said before closing her locker and throwing her backpack on her back.

"And I start today, see you guys before dinner." Aria said, leaving as she picks up her uniform her placed in her locker and head out.

"What about you two?" Shadow asked Sonata and Adagio.

"I'm going to hangout with Sunset, she got into art painting now and I was thinking maybe I could join her." Adagio said.

"I got nothing to do, so I think I'll join you to go see Pinkie." Sonata excited.

"Cool." Shadow smiled and started texting back to Pinkie.

Shadow: I'm good, and Sonata will be joining us. Hope that's okay.

Pinkie Pie: Of course, silly! The more the merrier! You guys are going to be SUPER-DUPER surprise when you get to my house and be all like… WOW-KABOOM!

Shadow: Alright, see you there!

 **(Pie House)**

"So, what do you think Pinkie will show us today?" Sonata asked, slightly hopping in joy as she and Shadow are standing right outside of Pinkie's house.

"Who knows, let just hope there aren't anymore of those super, sticky, peanut butter, chocolate surprise… like last time." Shadow snarled hugging his most-prized jacket and his hat.

"Oh come on, Dojo, you're still not mad about that, are you?" Sonata asked chuckling a bit.

"I love you and everyone, Sonata, but nothing… and I mean NOTHING touch the jacket and hat!" Shadow glared viciously.

The Shadow is so overprotective of his jacket and hat is because they were made inspired by his great grandfather, Jotaro Kujo who was known as a dangerous delinquent of his time that other adults and even teachers feared him. What most people don't know is that he was also a Stand User named Star Platinum that was one of the most powerful Stand User with powerful strength, speed, and the ability to stop time. Whenever he hears the stories of Jotaro from his grandma Jolyne, he always felt like he's meeting Jotaro himself though more in spirit and wants to grow up to be just like him someday, including making his own style like his.

When he started going for his new dangerous look, some people made fun of him thinking he's just trying to act tough and a stupid baby on the inside. This got Shadow very angry because to him, if they made fun of his style then they are also making fun of Jotaro which result of him beating the crap out of them to "teach" them a lesson.

"Sheesh, you don't have to make a big deal about." Sonata rolled her eyes. Even though she's really scared deep down, learned a very hard lesson herself.

"Don't worry about that, Pinkie made sure to clean up all that." A deep emotionless voice said, standing at the opened front door.

A woman with sapphire bluish gray, grayish violet, and brilliant turquoise. She wears a dark-blue dress-like outfit with a black belt on the waist, and black boots. Breasts sizes: J-cup, slightly bigger than Pinkie's.

"Hey Maud, how are things going for you?" Shadow asked.

"Great, I was just about to take Boulder for a walk for a while." Maud said holding out a small rock in her hand, which oddly is her pet rock she named Boulder.

"Well, have fun with the walk." Shadow said, Maud nodded and walk away from the house and the two went inside themselves.

Shadow and Sonata look around in the house to see if Pinkie is around.

"Hey, guy!" Right on cue.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Pinkie called out.

Shadow and Sonata went to the kitchen seeing Pinkie just standing there with her arms behind her back and a smile exciting smile on her face. Whatever this surprise, it must really be special for Pinkie to look more exciting than she usually is about, well, mostly everything that makes her happy.

"Alright Pinkie, we're here, so what this surprise you wanted to show" Shadow sentence was cut off by his Stand Star Crimson suddenly throwing his arm in front of his face to block an unknown attack.

"What the…?!" Sonata gasped of seeing the thing that tried to attacked Shadow.

A strange pink, stretchy arm that seems to be coming from, Pinkie herself?

"Heehee, SURPRISE!" Pinkie shouted as the arm reattach back and a floating phantom figure appears right next to her with confetti popping out.

"Holy Sweet Fosty! She has a Stand!" Shadow shocked.

Pinkie's Stand is a human-looking figure with thye body figure matches nearly close to her own body, including the massive breasts. Its body is all pink like a human size bubble gum with three holes on each arm and has pink-white hair that is also puffy tied in a long ponytail and pony ears on its head. Has red eyes and black sclera, wearing a black tube top that holds the chest part a little tightly, black arm sleeves with rainbow-colored rings, and also white baggy pants with matching rings on the ankles. On both sides of the hip shows Pinkie's symbol: three balloons, two blue and one yellow.

"Dojo. Sonata. I would like you meet my Stand… Majin Puu!" Pinkie shouted like an announcer for a big sports game as the pinky Stand strike a muscle-like silly pose.

"Oh my god! Pinkie, that is the most incredible thing I have ever seen!" Sonata said hyper.

"And I felt the way when I first first it." Pinkie stated.

"Although I am concern about the name, doesn't Majin means "demon" in another country?" Sonata asked, hoping people don't get the wrong impression on her, but she also find the name funny with the "Puu" word in it.

"I know that, silly, it just popped into my head the moment I brought out my Stand when I was baking some of my cupcakes sometime after I touched that golden arrow Dojo was holding on to two weeks ago when he got it from Joker who died because of those weird tentacle things coming out of his body which was super gross." Pinkie talked fast as her Stands minic its User's movement.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, Pinkie." Shadow stopped Pinkie from talking more.

"Did you say you "touched" the golden arrow?" Shadow asked shock, wanting to make sure he heard her right.

"Yep, I touched the arrow just as we were all about to go home and nothing strange happened for a few days until I notice my Pinkie Sense was telling me that something odd was happening to me and BAM! I have my very own Stand!" Pinkie explained.

"Yare yare daze, you really are a handful, Pinkie." Shadow commented as he tilt his hat over his eyes.

"I can't help, I'm just being Pinkie!" Pinkie stated proudly, sticking out her breasts as they bounce a bit with her Stand as well.

"Wait a minute, does Maud know about your Stand?" Sonata asked curious.

"I think so, otherwise she wouldn't have starred at Majin Puu for a moment without actually seeing it then just shrug like it's no big deal and walked away." Pinkie answered.

"(Maud saw Pinkie' Stand? That can only mean that she's a Stand User too, and I think she got it from the bastards who took the arrow.)" Shadow thought theorized. He also gets the weird feeling that there's more to this than he thought.

"By the way, Dojo, do you also remember what Joker said about his boss's message?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah, he shouted muda which in Japanese it literally means "useless."" Shadow answered, recalled how Joker laugh and smiled in his death.

"Why'd you ask?" Shadow asked.

"Just wondering, it almost sounds like his boss is more creepy and dangerous to have someone like Joker under his command because I clearly remembered Joker being more of a solo guy, unless he has his own minions." Pinkie stated the stuff she knows about Joker before and after he became a killer.

"Is that right, maybe we could've asked him some question about this… 'Boss' fella." Shadow wondered if he could get Joker to talk that is.

"I guess we may never know." Pinkie sighed.

Sonata saw the small sad expression on Pinkie's face, remembering that she said about her and Joker used to going to summer camp of clowns and can tell that he was a very good friend to her. Probably sharing tons of laughs together, making some party stuff, baking sweets, and sharing candies and some pranks too.

"So, have you discovered any powers your Stand have?" Sonata asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Well, it does have some super strength, bends and twists its body that no human can, and it can stretch its body like rubber." Pinkie listed while Majin Puu has been flexing its muscles, twisting and bending its body like a pretzel, and stretching out its limbs and body.

"Pretty cool, just be sure to use your Stand power careful and wisely." Shadow warned.

"Don't worry Dojo, I've been doing pretty well with Majin Puu for over a week now." Pinkie reassured with a wink and Majin Puu gives out a thumb up.

"(Well, I guess that's to be expected consider from what the others told me about Pinkie's… strangeness like she's a cartoon crazy. Though thinking about it now starts to make me very worry.)" Shadow thought with a sweatdrop.

"If it's not too much trouble Dojo, can you train with me whenever I have the time. I want to test out Majin Puu against your Star Crimson." Pinkie suggested.

"Sure, I've been thinking about that it's time to give the others their Stand too." Shadow mentioned, feeling that the biggest battle he'll face will come soon.

"Great, now why start we go up to my room and have some fun movies while eating some "normal" popcorns!" Pinkie suggested while Majin Puu pulls out two large buckets of popcorns from Pinkie's hair.

"Oh, that sounds like fun, can we?" Sonata askec Shadow with cute-excitement in her eyes and smile. Not even Shadow Joestar can resist that.

"Sure, got nothing else to do." Shadow agreed and everyone made their way upstairs.

"Oops, almost forgot the sodas." Pinkie said and Majin Puu stretches her arm going towards the fridge, slithering like a snake, and opens it to get three soda cans then closes it before zip back to Pinkie and the others.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Looks like Pinkie has already become the first of the group to get her own Stand pretty early than Shadow planned as he wanted everyone to relax a little before he can use the Golden Arrow on them to give them their own Stand. And he'll need a strong group if he ever wants to "Stand" a chance against this Boss Mao guy.**

 **Pinkie's Stand, Majin Puu was inspired by Android 21 in her true form with some few touches of my own. Pinkie has only learned the basic of controlling her Stand started discovering its own power with the stretching thing, but there's one more power that she'll soon discover.**

 **Pinkie Pie: Really, that's AMAZING!**

 **Again Pinkie?**

 **Pinkie Pie: You know I can't help it. See you all next time!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Blazing Peaceful Time at the Animal Shelter**

"No, I am NOT doing this!" Aria denied of the task.

"Come on, Aria, I already told her that we can help out for today." Shadow said, trying to convince Aria to go through with this.

"Shadow, I love you and there are things I would do anything with you, but this… this crosses the line!" Aria glared as she forms her fist.

"Aria, please, she's our friend and she need all the help she can get since no one else would." Shadow explained.

"I don't FUCKING care, nothing you say or do will make me walk into that… that stupid house or horror!" Aria dared herself not to say the name of the place.

"Aria, it's just an animal shelter." Shadow reminded as the scene zooms out revealing the place to be is the animal shelter.

"Full of those little, creepy, furry creatures that wants to full you all with those stupid-looking big eyes brainwashing you into doing whatever they want." Aria explained. She really doesn't like anything that is small and cute at the same time.

"Aria, helping Fluttershy with the animals at the shelter is not the end of the world." Shadow stated, feeling that Aria is being ridiculous with this.

"Fluttershy may trust those things, but I will never let those things touch me with those thiny paws or claws or whatever they have." Aria looked away and crosses her arms under her breasts.

"But you have no problem with bigger animals like wolves, lions, gorillas, and even an elephant." Shadow listed.

"Because they're bigger and cooler than those little creeps." Aria explained.

"What exactly caused you to hate little animals so much?" Shadow asked.

Aria didn't answer as she looks away and started recalling on 'that' day back when she and her sisters were still back in Equestria before they got banished by the Six Pillars of Light.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Aria as a little kid in her seapony form is swimming in the sea doing some tricks until she came to the surface seeing a small beach and a forest, there she sees a small hedgehog crawling up close to the sandy ground sniffing around hoping to find some food to eat or maybe looking for a good place to take a nap._

 _Little Aria being curious as she swam up to the beach and flew above the sand using her magic to fly to get a closer look, the hedgehog saw Aria coming to her not sensing any bad things from her and walk up a little closer to her. Aria smiles that the hedgehog is letting her get closer to it, she reaches out her front fin to touch the pointy fur._

 _However, she soon discovered that the hedgehog wasn't really a hedgehog at all. It was a porcupine._

" _AAAAAAAAHHHHH?!" Little Aria screamed in pain from the sharp quills piercing through her fin and the porcupine ran away from the loud scream._

 _Aria quickly jump back into the water and swam all the way back to the coral house going into her bedroom, she slowly pulls the quills out of her front fin while her eyes are filling up with tears and her face change to anger, making a vow to never trust those little animals ever again._

 **(Flashback End)**

"Let just say I had a 'painfully' experience." Aria said, not wanting to talk about it.

"Well, whatever problems you have I'm sure Fluttershy will be able to help you get over them." Shadow assured as he walks to the door.

"I like to see her try." Aria said, following Shadow.

The door slides open and the two lovers walk in seeing some stuff people need for taking care of animals like food for all different kinds, lashes for dogs and cats, toys for the pets to play with, and some little clothes for the animals probably Rarity's work.

"Hey Fluttershy, we're here!" Shadow called out.

"Be right there!" Fluttershy responded.

A few seconds later, Fluttershy finally shows herself as she walks up to Shadow and the still angry Aria as she could feel herself about to barf anytime now for just being here that is a complete waste of her time, but knew that she couldn't leave now because Shadow asked her to come and will use his Star Crimson to stop her from leaving, so there isn't a choice of the matter for her right now and will have to endure everything here for the day. She hopes Shadow will make this up for her and all this is over.

"Hello, Shadow. Hello, Aria, it's great have you two here!" Fluttershy greeted with a soft smile.

"Glad we could make it." Shadow said.

"Yeah, just as long as those furballs don't come anywhere near me." Aria demanded.

"Sorry, Aria has a very disliking towards smaller animals like nice and stuff." Shadow said.

"Oh dear, you must've had a rough childhood with one." Fluttershy guessed. Aria's eyes widen that this shy animal-lover somehow guess that right.

"Well, don't worry Aria, I have a job that doesn't involving being close to the animals." Fluttershy mentioned, even though she wanted to help Aria to start liking animals a little.

"Whatever the job is, I might as well do it since I'm already here." Aria rolled her eyes.

"Good, here is a list of all the items for the store that just for delivered yesterday and I need you to check of they're all there." Fluttershy handed Aria a clipboard with the item list.

"Great, inventory, my least favorite thing to do." Aria said sarcastically.

"Well, you can't exactly do your security guard duty during the day shift, plus you don't work on Saturdays." Shadow pointed out, Aria sighs heavy hating when Shadow is right.

"Okay, the storage room down there at the back and Shadow, you'll be helping me with cleaning some of the cages and containers." Fluttershy gestured toward the cages and boxes where the animals are living in.

"Sure, no problem." Shadow nodded, thinking this job is no trouble at all.

"Aria, be sure to give me a call if anything happens and I'll come rushing to you." Shadow said his girlfriend.

"Please, like anything is going to happen here. I mean, who would attack a boring place like this?" Aria asked before walking away, heading toward the back room.

"You seem to be handling her well." Fluttershy commented.

"She can be a hand full sometimes, but her tough spirit is part of her charm and she also a softy for me." Shadow stated.

"Aww, it's nice to see Aria has a good heart and doing fine after what happened to the Battle of the Band." Fluttershy mentioned that musical event.

"Yeah, it's kinda hard to forget that a crazy clown guy died right in front of you." Shadow sighed, still remembering Joker's death and worried about this Boss guy which he still doesn't know anything about.

"Yes, uh, why don't we get started on cleaning the animals' cages?" Fluttershy suggested, quickly changing the subject.

"Good call, and don't tell Aria that I said she's a softy. She would kill me for saying that." Shadow warned.

"Hehe, your secret is safe with me." Fluttershy giggled, then she and Shadow started cleaning the cages by having the animals come out.

 **(With Aria)**

"Let see here, two boxes of pet pillows. Three pounds of dry dog food." Aria checked through the items on the object that is on the list Fluttershy gave her, she also wonders why would they need that many stuff for a few rodents.

Unknown to her, something is watching her from the shadow behind a large box then moves to another hiding place while moving fast.

"Okay, I count four scratching while loawhen there should have been five. Looks like someone miss counted and didn't even bother to double check." Aria annoyed by this, hopefully the guy will get his payment cut in half for this.

The weird something is now watching Aria from the higher point of view on the higher shelve, then Aria got this strange feeling that someone or something is watching from behind and turns to around only to see nothing but boxes of items for the animal shelter. She wasn't sure why she thought there was even someone here spying on her like a stalker, the only people in animal shelter are Fluttershy and Shadow as they are cleaning the little animals' cages right now.

Aria shook the thought out of her head and went back to checking on the items, hopefully she'll get this done quickly so she can go home.

However, the little something is still watching Aria from the shadows revealing two tiny red dots.

 **(Back with Shadow and Fluttershy)**

Shadow is seen cleaning the inside of a hamster cage with the hamster sitting on his shoulder while Fluttershy is cleaning the mice cage with a small white bunny on her head.

"So, do you do all the cleaning by yourself and are there others helping you out?" Shadow asked, seeing that Fluttershy is the only person in the store since he and Aria got here.

"Not always, there are a few works here including the manager and we each take turns on doing things here like cleaning the cages." Fluttershy explained.

"I see, you seem to enjoy being here more than your own home." Shadow chuckled.

"Indeed, I really enjoy being with these animals for I always feel a connection to them, and they do to me." Fluttershy said as she cuddles her cheek against her pet rabbit Angel though he seems annoyed.

Shadow smiles glad to see people like her caring more about animals and treating them with such kindness that cannot be outmatch like she's radiate of pure light, he wishes that everyone would treat each other equally so that there wouldn't be anymore trouble like thugs on streets or a small war at another country. However, he also knows that you can't always have peace without a little violent like fighting to protect that peace and the people trying to live in it.

Shadow finish cleaning the hamster cage and putting the little stuff back inside as the hamster on his shoulder runs along his arm and hop into its cage, it looks up to Shadow like the little furball is thanking him and he smiles back. He moves on to the next cage which say it's a rabbit like Angel though when he looks inside, he finds the cage to be empty and no sign of the rabbit anywhere.

"Hey, Fluttershy." Shadow called out.

"Yes, Shadow, do you need some help?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, like a missing rabbit because I don't see one in this cage." Shadow informed.

"What?" Fluttershy shocked and walk over the cage Shadow is staring at, she looks inside then her eyes widen.

"Oh my, oh no, he's on the lose again!" Fluttershy panicked.

"Whoa, Fluttershy, is everything okay?" Shadow confused.

"No, Loki seem to be trying to escape from the shelter again." Fluttershy said.

"Loki, the rabbit of this cage?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, you see, Loki is… not exactly a normal bunny when I found him one day and no matter what I do, he won't open up to me or anyone who wants to adopt him. Then there's this weird thing he always gets more carrots in his cage even though I only gave him one." Fluttershy explained about the bunny Loki.

"Hmm, is there any other strange things that's happened around him?" Shadow asked, feeling his gut is saying that there is more to this bunny then meets the eye.

"Hmm, well, there was this one time I thought I saw two Loki fighting each other, but I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me because he's the only one here." Fluttershy recalled.

"(Hmm, I wonder if this Loki is one of those rare animals with Stand power.)" Shadow thought theorized.

 **(With Aria)**

"Uh, looks like that's about everything in here. That wasn't so bad." Aria smirked after she had checked the last item on the list.

Aria heard something tapping behind her and turns around, but only to find nothing.

"Weird, I could've sworn I" Then ran behind her fast enough to make her hair flow a bit.

Aria turns around again staring at the shelves.

"Shadow, if that's you then you better cut it out or else, I'll get piss off." Aria threatened, she doesn't like pranks much, especially pranks that ends up targeting her.

There was no response making Aria freak out a little, but she wouldn't let fear get the better of her and will find the bastard who dares try to scare as she'll be the one this guy will be afraid for a very long time. Then she felt something touch her shoulder, acting on instinct she quickly turns around and threw a strong punch at whoever is behind her though the fist only punch air, but she felt something hop on her backhand and opens her eyes to see something unexpected.

A black bunny, though this bunny is very strange because it wears a white makeup on its face with black sharp claw-marks pointing down from under the eye and its ears are tied together by a red ribbon.

"(Whoa, is this some kind of… Goth bunny?)" Aria mentally asked herself.

"Huh, hi…" Aria greeted, not sure what to make of this and the bunny simply wave its paw at her.

"Umm, so you one of the animals here?" Aria asked, the bunny nodded and pull up a piece of paper showing it to Aria.

 _Loki_

"Loki, is that your name?" Aria asked, the bunny now known as Loki nodded and hop onto her shoulder.

"Whoa there, little guy, I don't deal with little animals like you." Aria said, though Loki just stares at her with a blank expression that says he doesn't care.

"What, you're not gonna try to be cute or anything?" Aria asked, Loki shook his head for no and made a gag face.

"Wow, you really don't like cute things too." Aria impressed, Loki nodded with a proud smile.

"Uh, maybe you're not so bad. Bet you want get out of this boring place." Aria said, Loki nodded and pat his paw on Aria's cheek.

"Well, Loki, looks like you just found your ticket out of this dump." Aria grinned and Loki grins back.

 **(With Shadow and Fluttershy)**

"Wow, today went faster than I thought with your Stand." Fluttershy commented as she and Shadow share a cookie, cookies for human, not like the ones for dogs.

"Thanks, thought it helps out." Shadow said.

"Hey, guys!" Aria greeted walking to them with Loki.

"Hey Aria, and-oh my, you found Loki!" Fluttershy relieved that Loki is safe.

"Yeah, this little devil seems to like me more than you." Aria said as she fist-paw bum with Loki.

"Oh, that's so wonderful! Loki found his human you no longer hate smaller animals!" Fluttershy cheered.

"Oh no, I still hate them, Loki is just special and we're gonna get along just fine." Aria smiled.

Loki looks back at the other animals staring at him on Aria's shoulder, he growls at them like a vicious predator scaring them into hiding inside their cages. Loki chuckles evilly as he always enjoys scaring them like that every time and will enjoy scaring this Sonata girl Aria mentioned.

"Well, looks like this bunny is definitely more than the average." Shadow commented, still wondering if this bunny is a Stand User.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Aria has gotten herself a new bunny named Loki which is like the same bunny from that Total Drama around the world cartoon show, but this Loki is different because he's more special like Shadow theorized thinking he could be an animal Stand User. You'll just have to wait and see if Loki does have a Stand or not when an enemy Stand User comes to attack his new home and family.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
